


One Way Or Another

by Someonelikeux



Series: No, Yes, Always [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonelikeux/pseuds/Someonelikeux
Summary: Juliana is independent and head strong with no interest in making new friendships but for some reason can't help but save Valentina time and time again. Ultimately who's saving who?
Relationships: Juliana Valdés & Lupita de Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: No, Yes, Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753564
Comments: 152
Kudos: 546





	1. Give me a break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Reading everyone's amazing fanfics has inspired me guys! Here's my take on a Juliantina AU.
> 
> Please feel free to share your thoughts. I've never done this before so go easy on me :)

Thursday night and the bar was fairly busy and hot and sticky and loud. After cranking out orders all over the show Juliana needed some much needed air. 'Hey Franky I'm going for a break' 'yeah ok J' Franky answered quickly before picking up a glass from behind the bar.

'Jeez' Juliana sighed as she stepped out of the door which led onto a back alley. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air and enjoyed the breeze hitting her skin. It was such a contrast to the hot stuffy air inside. Thank goodness Juliana was able to take a peaceful minute to herself in the midst of what turned out to be a busy night .... or she thought. 

She had her back against the wall by the exit of the bar with her head tilted up slightly just to enjoy the somewhat silence around her. Just as she was enjoying her peace and quiet she heard yelling and shouting to her left. 'Are you fucking kidding me?!' She breathed to herself before reluctantly opening her eyes to look over at whoever the hell interrupted her moment.

She turned to her left to look down a well lit alley and saw a tall young man yelling and shouting at a young woman and pulling at her arm. The woman clearly looking distressed and in pain. 'Seriously?' Juliana questioned looking up to the sky angrily talking to some higher power. 'Here we fucking go' she told herself walking towards the man. 

She was used to handling drunk guys or just jerks in general so this kind of scene didn't really phase her too much. She could hear the woman trying to get him off of her. Juliana was not happy at all and she had no patience for men like him. 

'Hey asshole!' She shouted. He jumped a little not expecting anyone to interrupt him and as he was turning his face towards the offending voice, he felt a fist come into contact with his chin. The action sent him backwards a few steps and he automatically released the young woman's arm. 'What the fuck you bitch?' He huffed out angrily as he began to step towards Juliana clenching his fists ready to attack. 'Uh uh I wouldn't do that if I was you asshole' Juliana calmly stated in a-matter-of-fact manner whilst showing him the taser she had in her right hand. She gave it a little zap and his eyes registered what Juliana was implying. He stood still, teeth gritted together and fists still clenched realising that he didn't want to take a risk of being tasered.

Juliana stepped towards him whilst he took steps back. Clearly this good for nothing scum was only macho and aggressive towards women he knew were no match for him, Juliana thought to herself. Scum like him made her blood boil. 'Now unless you wanna lose the ability to bring mini assholes into this world, I suggest you stay where you are, got that?' Juliana threatened whilst aiming the taser at his balls. 

Still standing by his side Juliana looked at the woman who was so shocked by the whole thing that she was still in the same position as when asshole let go of her arm. 'Are you ok?' Juliana asked with no emotion. 'Erm ...' the young woman whispered and then just slowly nodded a yes to Juliana. She looked shocked, terrified and relieved all at the same time. Juliana gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement but again, not sympathetically.

'Now asshole, why the fuck are you forcing yourself on innocent women in back alleys? Especially where I work and where I'm trying to get a minutes peace on my break?' She zapped the taser again from a distance but still pointing to his manhood. Hearing the sudden zap Asshole, which Juliana now decided was his name, panicked and started talking fast 'no no it's not like that, she's my girlfriend!' He tried to justify. 

Juliana's face turned to shock instantly. 'Hold on, hold on' she interjected with one hand still holding the taser and one hand up in a "stop" gesture. 'You're telling me that Asshole is your boyfriend?' She questioned the young woman. The woman kept her head down but tried to look up at Juliana whilst nodding a yes once again. 'Fuck me! There I was thinking you're attacking a total stranger. But now you've told me that she's your girlfriend that's ok, go right ahead!' Asshole felt a sense of relief and relaxing his shoulders started to step forward. 'Stay the hell there dickhead' Juliana threatened with gritted teeth, shaking her head at how stupid a person can be. She blew out a frustrated breath and took a second. 

'Right, Asshole ... ' Juliana began 'do you love your girlfriend?' He looked at her with a blank expression. She zapped the taser. 'Yes yes' he spat out quickly. 'Then why the fuck are you hurting her?' Silence. 'I'll level with you Asshole cz you've done what I asked you to do so far'. He seems like he was paying attention, just for the sake of his balls, but who cares. 'Now look at your girlfriend.' They both turn their focus to the shaken up girl. 'How you've managed to bag a girl like that I have no fucking idea.' She turns back to Asshole 'So instead of treating her like shit and hurting her, you should be thanking your lucky stars and treat her like a queen. Just like every lady deserves to be treated'. Asshole just nods with fear still in his eyes. 

'And you' she turns to the scared woman 'what the hell are you doing with a jackass like Asshole? Respect yourself enough not to let anyone treat you like he does. No one deserves this. Especially from someone claiming to love you. Dump his ass and find someone who isn't a woman beater. I'm sure there's people lining up for you.' The last part she said looking right at Asshole who now looked a little guilty.

'This has been fun but I'm late off my break too thanks to you. What's your name?' Asshole seemed scared again. 'Name' she shouted 'L, l, Lucho' he stuttered. 'Well L,l,Lucho. If I hear that anyone named Lucho has as much as touched a girl without consent, I'll come taser your balls and I won't even ask any questions before I do. I know you're a local so you won't be hard to find. Got it? ... and before you think I wont, I'll introduce myself; my name is Valdes. You might've heard of my dad Chino Valdes.' With that Asshole's, I mean Lucho's, eyes widened and a different kind of fear set in making him nod quickly to agree. He immediately got up and ran without even thinking of his so called girlfriend. 

Juliana watched him run away and shook her head with an amused look on her face. She turned to the scared girl and walked towards her. 'Here' handing her the taser ' if he comes near you again, you know what to do.' She then turns around and walks back to the bar to finish her shift with Valentina still stood in the middle of a back alley holding a taser and a look of disbelief at what just happened.


	2. Beautiful Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina tries to thank Juliana

A few weeks after meeting Asshole, Juliana was beginning to regret her actions that night. Not because of what she did to him because God knows he deserved it but because his (hopefully ex) girlfriend started to show up everywhere. _Why can't people just leave her alone?_ Juliana thought to herself.

At first Ocean Eyes, as Juliana referred to her, started to show up with a friend or two to have a quiet drink. She never approached the bar but sent her friends to order drinks instead. Juliana knew Ocean Eyes was around and could feel being watched but made a point to never make eye contact. _Don't give her a reason to talk to you Juliana_. She thought to herself. _She'll get the message._ But boy was she wrong.

Soon Ocean Eyes started to approach the bar herself and tried to get Juliana's attention, which she avoided as much as possible. On occasions when Juliana had no choice but to serve her, she kept her focus elsewhere, prepared their drinks as soon as possible and slid them over whilst taking another drinks order, giving her no opportunity to get a word in.

After three weeks of this, and Juliana realising that Ocean Eyes is persistent to say the least, she'd had enough. One night she felt eyes following her every move and that was it. She finally looked straight at her and walked over. Ocean Eyes had a surprised look on her face and just stared as Juliana approached her and took her by the wrist. 'Follow me' Juliana instructed and Valentina had no choice but to do as she was told.

Juliana led the way to the room which was situated to the left of the bar and looked like an office. She pulled Valentina in and didn't even bother closing the door behind her. 'Right Ocean Eyes, what is your problem? What do you want?' She spat out with her hands on her hips. There was no messing around as Juliana got straight to the point.

Valentina looked at her a little taken aback and took a moment to answer. 'I just wanted to talk to you for a minute' Valentina softly replied looking nervous and barely making eye contact. 'You have been coming in here for the last few weeks just staring and being creepy. If you wanted to talk why not talk instead of all of this' Juliana really did have no patience for small talk.

'Well ..' Valentina cleared her throat and started to explain looking down at her own fidgeting fingers, 'you always look so serious and honestly I felt scared to approach you. I'm always trying to see if there's an opportunity where I can pull you aside but you're a little intimidating.' Valentina made no eye contact but her words were honest and Juliana could sense that.

Juliana took her fingers up to the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Very' she finally replied to Valentina. 'Sorry?' Valentina asked looking up a little confused. 'You said a _little_ intimidating but I'm _very_ intimidating ... so I've been told' Juliana corrected with a more softer tone than before. Valentina smiled a little but still couldn't help the fidgeting.

'Fine tell me what you want to say' Juliana finally gave in as she saw how nervous Valentina seemed. 'Well I wanted say thank you for saving me from Lucho that night' Valentina started explaining as she slowly looked up to meet dark brown eyes. 'Ah and how is Asshole now?' Juliana smirked. 'I have no idea. I haven't seen him since that night. What you said really scared him off' Valentina scoffed and felt a little more relaxed now. 'Thank you for showing me how to respect myself too. You really have helped me more than you can imagine'.

Juliana looked directly into those ocean eyes for a second before snapping out of it and replying 'well you're welcome. I'm glad I could help. Now if there's nothing else; have a nice life and feel free not to stalk me anymore'. She gave a closed-lip smile and Valentina was again taken aback by Juliana's lack of manners.

She was unsure as to how to respond. She shook her head slightly and couldn't think of anything to say as Juilana made her way to the door, opened it up fully and waved her hand towards the bar area for Valentina to follow. Valentina silently returned to her table as Juliana got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I need to apologise for Juliana being so mean to Val here. So to say sorry I'm uploading the next chapter too!
> 
> Enjoy, share your thoughts and I promise Juliana does get nicer x


	3. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val vs Juls round 2

'What is with this Valdes girl? Why doesn't she like me? Did I do something to her? She couldn't hate me, she doesn't even know me! And if she did, why save me from Lucho? .... what should I do?? .... I know, I'll go to talk to her again! ... actually no she thinks I'm stalking her. Why would I stalk her? I just wanted to say thanks.' Val was having an intense discussion with herself whilst pacing round her apartment. 

She wanted to approach her the first day she went in there but Valdes looked angry so Valentina decided maybe next time. Turns out that next time was the same, and the time after that. She eventually realised that Valdes gave off a permanent "talk to me and I'll punch you in the throat" kind of vibe.

Valentina had never come across anyone like this. Everyone she surrounded herself with was happy, approachable and friendly just like her. They even smiled which seemed like an unknown entity to this Valdes chick.

But Valentina wanted to convey how much she appreciated her advice. How much she needed to hear that the way Lucho treated Valentina was not right and it was about her respecting herself too, which Valentina had never thought about before Valdes pointed it out. Gosh Valentina was even getting frustrated that she didn't know Valdes' first name.

'Urgh this hurts my head' she finally exhaled throwing herself down on the couch with a sulking expression on her face. 'No body has ever not liked me before. Did I do something wrong? I should apologise!' she concluded with her head back and eyes to the ceiling. 'I hope she doesn't get a restraining order against me' she prayed as she bit the corner of her bottom lip. 

Valentina gave herself another week to gather up the courage to face grumpy Valdes again. For some reason the whole supposed "negative impression" Valentina had left on Valdes didn't sit well with Valentina and she wanted to fix it. She had to. 

She decided to go in on her own on a Tuesday night when she knew it wouldn't be very busy. Maybe Valdes wouldn't be as rushed off her feet and hence in a better mood? _Here's to hoping_ Valentina thought.

She took a deep breath and entered the bar. As expected it wasn't as busy as the weekend so the atmosphere was quite calm. Valentina decided not to waste any time and went straight over to the bar. She took a deep breath in and caught Juliana's attention. 

'Can we talk for a minute?' She asked trying to calm her nerves a little. Juliana looked at her and let out a defeated sigh at the sight of her. 'Oh sweet Jesus Ocean do you not get the message?' Valentina knew she would get this kind of response but she was not backing down this time. 'I most definitely got the message loud and clear thanks and that is exactly why I'm here. I'm not letting anymore disrespect me again, including you.'

Valentina had no idea where that came from but it's out there and she's running with it. Although her brain was screaming at her to turn and run before she got tasered, her eye contact remained firm and she couldn't move. It was Juliana's turn to be taken aback this time as she raised an eyebrow at Valentina's words. Her hands rested on the bar as she just stared at Valentina in both shock and suprise. Juliana now had a smirk on her face which Valentina was a little relieved to see. She thinks. 'Well good for you Ocean Eyes! Good for you. Come' she led the way towards the back of the building, out to the back alley where they first met. 

Juliana leaned against the wall and looked expectantly at Valentina waiting for her to tell her why she's here. 'Well?' she encouraged plantonically. Valentina shuffled a little and took a deep breath forgetting what she had practised saying before she came here. 'Have I done something to upset you?' Valentina asked the first thing that came into her head.

'What?' Was the only thing Juliana said. 'Well I'm just a little confused. First you save me from Lucho and tell him that he should treat women well and respect them. Then I try to get your attention and you avoid me. I try to thank you and you ignore it. I try to tell you how much your words meant to me and you just brushed it off calling me a stalker, telling me to leave you alone. Where is the respect in that?' Seriously, Valentina had no idea where this was coming from but it sounded like how she felt at least. 

Juliana was left speechless as her face became more serious taking in Valentina's words. She stood up straight and you could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Not like her usual hostile, confident self. Valentina decided to stay quiet and wait for her reply as she watched her attentively. _Why was she like this toward her?_

'Look Ocean Ey' 'My _name_ is Valentina!' She barked out making Juliana quiet again. Juliana raises her eyebrow at Valentina. 'Look Valentina ...' she started with a soft tone. 'As you can probably already tell, I'm not a people's person. We are completely different' she waved a hand between the two of them. 'You are all chirpy and smiley and I don't like meeting new people or talking to them. I don't even like people period. I do my job, go home and that's it. I heard you when you said thanks and I told you you're welcome. What else was I supposed to do?' Juliana justified 'You have done nothing to upset me and I don't actually know what you're expecting here'. Juliana tried to remain calm but she just wasn't understanding where she went wrong. What did this girl want? 

'I didn't _expect_ anything from you. But at least don't be rude.' Valentina said quietly looking down with a sad frown on her face. Juliana looked at the brunette and started to feel a little guilty. Apart from the first time they met, whenever she had seen Valentina at the bar with her friends (when she wasn't looking), she was all smiles, the life and soul of the party. So seeing her all sad like this because of the way _she_ treated Valentina made her feel horrible. Yes she didn't like people, but she didn't like how sad she made Valentina more.

'Ok look, I'm sorry you felt disrespected ok? You're right I shouldn't go around telling people things that I don't practice. Even if it was unintentional' Juliana meant what she said and Valentina slowly made eye contact with her. She seemed genuine this time. 'I really did hear what you said and you are welcome.' Valentina's expression became softer and a smile started to make it's way to her face. 'So we can be friends?' She beamed at Juliana. _Oh crap! This is why you shouldn't talk to people Valdes. Now she wants to be bffs!_

Juliana took another breath in 'Listen Valentina, this doesn't change anything. I'm not looking for a friend. I don't need a friend so it's best if we leave this here and get on with our lives.' Juliana burst Valentina's bubble. 'But.. ' Valentina began to protest. 'Look I'm asking nicely. Leave me alone. Please' Juliana concluded without sounding aggressive. Valentina felt defeated and a sad expression took over her face. What more could she say? Juliana was being honest and Valentina couldn't argue with that right now. She had to respect her wishes. 'Ok' she accepted defeat 'can you at least tell me your name?' Valentina asked sincerely. 'Juliana' she answered as she turned around and went back into the building. 'Juliana' Valentina whispered with a slight smile before she turned around and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think guys!
> 
> Juls will stop being so damn difficult from now on. Promise x


	4. Untouchable

Saturday morning and Juliana was up early after another late night at the bar. Hoodie on, playlist ready, headphones in and she was ready to do what she did best ... run.

This was the highlight of her day, where nothing else mattered. It was Juliana, the open air and wherever the road led her. She didn't need anything or anyone, she didn't need to think, she controlled how fast, how far and where she ended up. Running was simple, running was safe, running was exhilarating ... running was freedom. 

An hour had passed and Juliana had found herself at the highest point of the city. She took her headphones out as she caught her breath and looked down at the spectacular view of the city below her, enjoying the morning sun radiating onto her skin. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, heart beating fast and feeling like she was literally on top of the world, Juliana felt like she could achieve anything. 

And she wanted to. She wanted to change her life for the better, prove her worth, prove people wrong, prove her past wrong. She wanted to be untouchable.

Juliana took one last glance at the view and put her headphones back in, hood up and lightly jogged back towards the city. The streets were becoming busier now that people were finally up and about. Juliana weaved in and out of the hustle and bustle of people's Saturday morning routines. 

As she turned the corner out of an alley way "THUD"! She felt something run into her with force. She and the offending body were knocked back slightly and were now standing at the corner of the two adjoining streets. 'What the fuck?!' Juliana cursed as she pushed the person off of her angrily. She stepped back and saw a man looking like he'd seen a ghost. _Wait I know him_ , she thought.

'Sergio, have you got a death wish?' Juliana threatened looking furious. Sergio looked behind him scared and looked back at Juliana terrified, clenching onto a bag in his hands.

Juliana knew scum like him from the streets. Waste of space, good for nothing petty thief. No doubt he had just stolen this bag he was holding onto for dear life.

'V, Valdes ... ' he stuttered 'I'm sorry ... I gotta' he tried to escape passed Juliana. 'Hold on a minute' she grabbed him by the collar looking him in the eyes. He tried to escape again 'Stay the fuck there!' She ordered. He stopped fighting her and looked to the ground. As she was about to open her mouth she stopped completely. Looking over Sergio's shoulder she could see a head bobbing up and down weaving through the masses of people, rushing towards them. _You have got to be kidding me? Ocean eyes!_

Sergio realised Juliana staring behind him so he looked back too. Like the speed of light he turned back to face Juliana with the scared look returning. Juliana now looked at him 'You have to be shitting me? Her? Seriously?' Sergio looked guilty. 

Valentina was approaching fast and all Juliana could do was hide. She grabbed the back of Sergio's shirt with one hand and his arm with another and quickly threw herself round the corner. Sergio was facing an oncoming Valentina and Juliana had hold of Sergio concealed by the corner of the building. He looked like he was going to shit his pants!

'Hey asshole!' Valentina shouted hesitantly at a panicking Sergio. _Wait! Did she just use my line??_ Juliana couldn't help but wonder.

Sergio looked left and right trying to get out of the predicament. Juliana's grip on him got tighter. 'Give that back!' Demanded Valentina a little more confident seeing that the man wasn't moving under "her" stare. He looked around again trying to plan an escape route and Juliana twisted his arm.

'Ok ok. Please don't hurt me! Please!' He yelled as he surrended. Valentina's stance immediately grew more confident as she broadened her shoulders and straightened her posture. 'Look, I just want the bag back. Just drop it and leave.' She proposed 'nobody has to get hurt'. Juliana couldn't help but let out a chuckle and Sergio looked at her. 

She quickly motioned him to turn away. 'Do what she said' she barked with gritted teeth so only he could hear her. 

Sergio dropped the bag and Juliana released her grip and instantly put her back against the wall trying not to be seen. Sergio in the meantime didn't stick around and made a quick escape. 

Juliana remained statue still as Valentina took a minute before came to retrieve her bag. Valentina spun around and walked back in the direction she stormed in from. Juliana finally let out the breath she was holding and slowly peaked round the corner to see if Valentina had left. _Coast clear_ she thought letting out a sigh. After a couple of minutes she joined the busy crowd, also going in Valentina's direction.

Walking across the clearing she saw a glimpse of the blue eyed brunette once again but this time she wasn't so close. Juliana was intrigued as she watched the brunette walk towards the water fountain. Valentina approached a group of people and leaned over to a couple sat on one of the benches. _What is she doing?_ Juliana thought. 

Valetina then took the bag that she had retrieved from scum bag Sergio and handed to the older lady sitting on the bench. The lady beamed up at Valentina and immediately took her into a warm embrace. 

'Wow did not expect that' Juliana let out with a side smile, still at a distance. 'Princess Valentina saves the day!' She says to herself as she shakes her head and smiles at the comical situation they'd just gone through. Juls can't help but think: _Not just a pretty face._


	5. Angel Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice queen is melting!

Thursday night came round and Valentina was dragged out by her friends for a couple of drinks. It was never ever just a couple of drinks! She had a few already when she realised she recognised someone there. He was one of the guys that worked with Juliana, who she hadn't seen for a few weeks now. She avoided her bar at all costs after the second rejection left a big dent in Valentina's pride. It was clearly a battle Valentina was never going to win.

After a while she noticed another one of Juliana's colleagues, then another. _Shit are they out together? That means ..._ 'J, over here!' Frank or whatever his name is calls over looking towards the entrance. Valentina's head snaps to follow and there she was. Juliana.

Valentina didn't know if it was the booze or the fact that she hadn't seen the dark haired girl in such a long time but she couldn't peel her eyes away. Juliana looked stunning with her black skinny jeans and a simple white shirt. Her hair braided on one side slightly with the rest of her hair loose. What stunned Valentina was that smile. This was the first time she saw the girl smile. It was a radiance that made Valentina feel an irresistible urge to smile herself. It absolutely floored her. A smile that started from her lips and travelled to dark brown eyes, radiating into the whole room. All Valentina could do was stare.

As the night went on, contrary to what she truly wanted, Valentina avoided Juliana as requested by the beauty herself. She was out on the dance floor whilst Juliana's group were in a VIP booth enjoying themselves too. 

Valentina was in a world of her own when suddenly she felt heavy hands on her waist pulling at her. She looked around and realised that her friends weren't near her. The grip didn't feel friendly either. _Shit_ she thought to herself. She tried to remove the offending hands but they wouldn't let go. 'Cmon baby show me your moves' the guys voice echoed in her ear. She looked up, eyes filled with rage 'Let go of me now!' She shouted. This guy was clearly wasted. 'C'mon darling let's just have some fun hey?' The drunk slurred and tried to get closer to Valentina. Valentina closed her eyes and turned her head to the right, still struggling to get this big bear off of her. 'HEY ASSHOLE' Valentina heard a voice beside her and smiled instantly. 

'I think the lady is telling you to fuck off' Juliana calmly stated to the pervert. The man looked over at Juliana, barely able to keep his eyes open. He saw Juliana with all her friends (?) behind her and decided it wasn't worth the hassle so he threw his hands up in the air and walked away.

Valentina let out a sigh of relief as one hand came up to her heart and one to her forehead realising what could have happened. 'Come sit down for a second' Juliana suggested after seeing Valentina panic. Juliana took her to a now empty VIP area and handed Valentina a bottle of water. Valentina couldn't help up stare into dark eyes as she tried to figure this girl out. _What is it about you Juliana?_

There was something about Valentina that Juliana couldn't put her finger on either. Against her better judgement, Juliana couldn't help but feel protective over her. Yes she's the one that told Valentina to leave her alone but she couldn't help but intervene when she saw her in trouble. Again. This girl was an asshole magnet. Juliana can see why though. She was absolutely beautiful. Feeling the need to save her from time to time was ok, right? Doesn't mean anything, does it? 

'C'mon take it' Juliana encouraged. Valentina finally came back to her senses and took the water. Juliana sat in front of her and watched her drink. 'Are you ok? She asked leaning forward, eyes showing concerned this time, taking Valentina by complete suprise. _Wait was this really happening or was she more drunk than she thought she was? Why is Juliana talking to her? Is she drunk? She looks like she actually gives a damn. What is happening?_ Valentina had so many things running through her mind.

'Erm .. yes I'm fine ...' Valentina closes her eyes for a second and shakes her head a little to get her thoughts straight. 'Erm ... thank you for that.... you didn't have to ... again' Valentina tried to explain. Juliana gave her a tight lipped smile and leaned back. 'You don't have to thank me Valentina' she replied like it was nothing. 'Wait you remembered my name' Valentina thought out loud. Juliana let out a slight laugh. 'Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?' Valentina shook her head.

There was a glimmer of something there tonight that Valentina hadn't seen before. Or was it wishful thinking? Or the alcohol making her imagine it? Valentina doesn't know and she doesn't care. Juliana was with her, talking to her and that was enough.

'Come I'll take you back to your friends' Juliana got up and offered Valentina her arm. Clearly Valentina had been drinking so she needed the extra support. Especially after the almost assault that happened, Juliana justified to herself. Juliana reunited Valentina with her friends and made her way back to her own group who were still on the dance floor. 

The rest of the night was spent stealing glances at one another. Valentina checking what Juliana was doing and Juliana making sure nobody was bothering Valentina. When one caught the other staring, they both looked away like it was some kind of game. 

It was late and Valentina was alone whilst her friends went to the bathroom. She would call it a night after they returned. She sat down and started to think about the confusing situation she was in. She really wanted to get to know Juliana better. She wanted to touch her, to kiss ... 'Hey Valentina' a voice interrupted. She looked up and there she was again, Juliana. 

'You doing ok? You seem sad' She asked, again concerned. Valentina looked at her for a minute with tired eyes, feeling like she was getting whiplash from the mixed signals Juliana gave out. Finally realising that she was in no fit state to figure this out tonight she took a deep breath before answering 'yes I'm fine'.

Valentina's lips were smiling but this time it wasn't quite reaching her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Juliana. Valentina had sad puppy eyes like last time and again, for some reason, Juliana couldn't stand it. 'Come dance with me' Juliana extended a hand and Valentina quickly took it. Valentina wouldn't let this opportunity go no matter how tired she was. She gave Juliana a sweet radiating smile this time with just a slight touch of shyness. _There it is!_ Juliana thought and couldn't help but notice an unexpected warmth run through her. 

Juliana took Valentina onto the dancefloor and her hands went straight to Valentina's waist as Valentina's hands went to Juliana's shoulders. They don't even know what song was playing but it didn't look like either of them cared at this point. 

Juliana decided to break the silence first. 'Are you sure you're ok? You keep getting harassed by sleazebags. Can't be easy?' she asked trying to hide her concern. 'Well it's not nice.' Valentina starts seriously but then leans in a little closer to Juliana's ear 'but I feel much better now I have my very own guardian angel.' She smiles at Juliana who rolls her eyes fighting back a smile. 

Valentina puts her tired forehead on Juliana's shoulder and all Juliana hears is 'we're going to be the best of friends Valdes, you watch!' Juliana smiles and shakes her head finally realising that not matter how much she denies it, she clearly has a soft spot for Ocean Eyes here. _God help me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't stop writing guys! I know my chapters are short so I'll try to make them longer or update more than 1 a day. What do you think? x
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	6. Come In!

Val woke up the next day feeling like a giddy teenager thinking of the night before. She thought of how she had the dark haired girl in her arms and how amazing if felt to have their bodies so close. How she was so consumed by her scent and touch. 

What started off as gratitude was turning into something else and she did not mind at all. She didn't know how Juliana was doing so much to her by doing so little. For Valentina, the comfort of knowing she was reason enough for Juliana to ignore her natural instinct and show Valentina a more caring side, was overwhelming. Never in a million years would she have thought Juliana would be the one to show her any sort of concern anymore, nevermind save her again.

 _Wait Juliana saved her! Again! She was there when no one else was. Again._ 'I have to thank her!' Valentina thought out loud. Which also meant she got to see those dark brown eyes again. 

Valentina went over to Juliana's bar later that night with a couple of friends. As they headed in, she scanned through the busy crowd and Juliana was nowhere to be seen. Valentina sat down and enjoyed a couple of drinks with her friends trying to hide her disappointment. It was her turn to get the drinks in and knowing Juliana wasn't working that night she dragged herself over reluctantly and waited to be served by one of the bar tenders. 

'Hey you're that girl from lastnight?' A blonde woman questioned Valentina. 'Sorry?' 'Yeah that girl J couldn't stop looking at' she disclosed with a smirk. Valentina couldn't help but blush slightly and tried to divert the conversation, pretending like she wasn't jumping up and down squealing on the inside. 

'Juliana really saved me lastnight. I wanted to thank her but I guess she's not working tonight.' Valentina frowned. 'She's in the office handling some paperwork' the blonde explained when she saw how disappointed Valentina looked 'that door there to the left' she pointed out giving her a wink and a smile. Valentina's face lit up as she headed toward the office.

Valentina practically skipped to the office door, stopped and took a deep breath in. The music was quite loud so she decided to knock a few times. 'Come in' Juliana shouted not looking up from her paperwork. Nothing. Knock knock knock. 'COME IN' Juliana shouted again looking up this time. Still nothing. As Valentina's hand raised to knock again the door flung open and all she heard was 'WHAT?' _oh shit grumpy Juliana was back. Abort! Abort!_ Valentina's brain screamed retreating.

'Erm ... nothing. Sorry to bother you' Valentina hurried and was about to turn away when she was stopped. 'Hey wait, no, sorry I thought you were someone else.' She looked over at Juliana who's face a second ago looked like it was going to breathe fire but now was softer and apologetic. _Phew_ Valentina thought. 'Come in'. Valentina smiled and stepped into her office. 

There was an awkward silence as Juliana closed the door behind them and walked passed Valentina to leaned against the desk. Val stood in front of her, hand in hand unsure of how to start. 'How are you feeling today?' Juliana broke the silence and Valentina was relieved. She looked up and smiled at the dark haired beauty. 'Yeah I'm fine thanks' she replied looking into those big brown eyes trying not to get lost in their intensity. 

'I just needed to come by and say thank you for saving me lastnight' she said sincerely. 'I'm sure we've had this conversation before' Juliana quipped with a side smile. Valentina was glad to see Juliana's relaxed demeanor from lastnight still present. 'Well I can't help it if you keep coming to my rescue. It would be rude for me not thank you again' Valentina defended. 

'I'm beginning to think this is just an excuse to see me again, seen as though you already thanked me lastnight' Juliana challenged pushing herself away from the desk and stepping closer to Valentina. 

_Oh no caught red handed._ Val accepted. 'Damn! I guess you figured out my plan Miss Valdes' Valentina confessed stepping forward and seeing a slight smirk appear on Juliana's lips. Juliana tilts her head a little 'So what's the next part of this masterplan of yours then?' Both now face to face. 

Valentina's breathe hitches as the lack of distance between them is undeniable. She wants so bad to lean over and feel what Juliana's lips feel like. 

'Well ..' Val says softly whilst inching closer as she bites her bottom lip 'the next part is highly classified.' Juliana can't take her eyes off of Valentina's lips 'however...' Valentina slowly raises her hand to Juliana's collar, her eyes follow a path from Juliana's perfect lips up to her deep brown eyes and back to her lips again. Juliana licking her own lips '.... I might tell you .... if you ask really nicely' she whispered dangerously close to Juliana's lips and Juliana swallowed hard. Valentina didn't move an inch, giving Juliana the choice of happens next. They held their gaze and the room instantly felt hotter. Juliana opened her mouth slightly and 'BANG BANG BANG!' 

They both jumped back with their hearts in their throats. 'J you need to get out here now! Code 11. And call 911!' Juliana looked at Valentina as she quickly went over to the phone on the desk to call 911 about a bar fight. She looks up to a scared looking Valentina with a comforting smile. 'Don't worry, this happens all the time. It's best if you stay here until it calms down though' Juliana suggested with the phone between her ear and shoulder. Valentina smiled nervously as she tried to control her breathing and get some sort of composure.

Valentina text her friends to leave without her and waited in the office while Juliana attended to the situation outside. After 20 minutes she returned and was greeted by a smiling Valentina. 'Problem solved. It's safe for you to leave' Juliana confirmed. 'Ok thanks.' Valentina started getting up from her seat. 

'Val ...' Juliana caught Valentina's attention. Valentina smiled at the nickname and looked up to find a serious looking Juliana 'Look I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have.... I didn't mean .. I can't....' Juliana rambled 'I just want us to be friends.' 

Val didn't know where this was coming from after their little moment. She couldn't be the only one who felt this connection, this chemistry. 'You want to be friends? ... now? I thought we just .. '

'That was a mistake Val. I'm sorry. Can we just be friends? ' Juliana asked sincerely and Valentina couldn't help but think that maybe there is a genuine reason.

 _Maybe she just needs more time. A few weeks ago she didn't even want to know her and now she's the one who wants to be friends? Maybe in a few weeks she'll be ready to be more?_ Valentina contemplated. 

Juliana looked at Valentina with pleading eyes and Valentina felt like once again, she needs to respect Juliana's decision. She wasn't going to force anything. She knew their chemistry was undeniable so if they were meant to be more than friends, it'll happen. She was sure of it. For now she couldn't turn down the chance of being friends with Juliana, the girl she couldn't stop thinking about.

Valentina decided to put her out of her misery 'Ok Juls. Let's be friends .... for now' she couldn't help but add with a mischievous grin. Juliana relaxed her shoulders and smiled 'Thank you Val'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaargh the angst!
> 
> I'm excited about tomorrow's update everyone! Can't wait for you all to read it! Just adding finishing touches x
> 
> As always hope this chapter was ok? x


	7. Hold On Tight

It was late afternoon and the sun was shining. Valentina was out running a few errands and conveniently came across Juliana's bar. The shutters were open so she figured she'd go and check if her favourite bar tender was inside. If nothing else at least she'll be able to see those beautiful brown eyes that fills her heart with smiles with just one glance. 

Being friendzoned by Juliana was undeniably tough as all Valentina wanted to do was pin her against the wall and have her way with her. But just being around the dark haired beauty was a pleasure in itself. She found that the sense of security and ease around her was like no other. 

Aside from texting and calling here and there, they only ever saw each other when Valentina went to the bar as Juliana worked pretty much every day but Valentina didn't mind. As days went by Valentina saw Juliana relax more. They teased one another, laughed and enjoyed peaceful silences together. Their conversations remained lighthearted as Valentina found that Juliana was very private and guarded. She would never make her feel uncomfortable or pressured.

Valentina knew Juls needed time to let down those reinforced walls of hers and she would give her all the time in the world. Juls had made her way into Valentina's mind and clearly didn't want to leave anytime soon. And truthfully, Valentina didn't want her to either. If she was this consuming now, the thought of how it would be if Juls let her walls down completely sent shivers down Valentina's spine.

The thought of being close to her, touching her, taking in her sweet scent, holding her, feeling those soft delicate lips against hers... _Stop Val what the hell?_ She scolded her mind for racing ahead as she snapped out of dream land and realised she was still outside just staring at the building. She took a deep breath in and pulled on the handle.

'Hello?' Valentina checked walking into the bar. 'Oh thank God. Val hand me that towel and come here' Juliana yelled with relief when she saw the brunette. Valentina couldn't help but stand still as she took in the sight in front of her. Juliana was behind the bar, soaking wet by the looks of things with both hands firmly set on top of the faucet behind the bar, facing the room. Valentina slowly brought her right hand over her mouth trying to stifle the laugh that was definitely approaching. 

She took a second and moved her hand away slightly 'what happened?' Her voice cracking a little with laughter coming through. She could imagine what had happened but teasing Juls was a chance Valentina couldn't pass up on.

'This place is falling to pieces that's what! I was trying to fix a leak and the whole thing fell off and turned into a fucking water fountain. I can't let go cz there's too much water flying out of this piece of shit so I'm stuck. I need to turn it off at the mains after I figure out where the hell that even is. Will you just come here and help?!' Juliana reeled off, frustration clearly evident in her voice and body language. 

'So you're telling me ...' Valentina started in a confident teasing tone and could feel Juliana rolling her eyes already 'that the great Juliana don't-fuck-with-me Valdes needs a princess like me to come save her?' Valentina tilts her head with an animated questioning look on her face. Juliana looks down defeated and unamused 'Val'. Val remains silent but crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow in response. Juliana tuts and hesitates 'oh c'mon Val stop messing around'. 'Erm sorry what was that?' Val puts a hand behind her ear to hear better. 'fuck... yes Val I need you to come and save me!' She exclaims sarcastically. 'I didn't hear a please Juls' Valentina teases. 

Juls let's out an annoyed laugh and the corners of her mouth crease up to a smile, shaking her head as she does 'I swear to God when I get hold of you ... you're dead!' 'Well that's not how you ask for favours Juls. Have some respect for your knight in shining armour here' Valentina retorts straightening out her shirt trying to imitate looking presentable. Juls shakes her head and puts it down for a second before she lifts it up again and the smile begins to disappear. 'Run!' Is all she says to Valentina as she let's go of the faucet and runs out from behind the bar to chase after Valentina. 

Valentina let's out a loud scream as she runs round to the VIP area at the opposite side of the room. Juliana is hot on her heels as she threatens 'you are dead!' Valentina runs passed the VIP area and into the opposite side of the bar that the water is gushing out from. 

'Shit!' Valentina screams as she slips on the wet floor, falls on her back with a thud and goes quiet. Juls stops in her tracks and all she could hear is the sound of water flooding the place.

'Oh shit Val! Val are you ok? Fuck fuck fuck' she panics making her way to Val as fast as she can. As she kneels down she sees Val still on the floor with her arms over her face. 'I'm so sorry Val are you ok? Hey look at me. I'm so sorry. Val?' As she goes to take Val's arms away from her face she realises Valentina is conscious and covering her face to hide her laughter. 'Fuck sakes Val you scared the shit out of me!' Juliana breathed a sigh of relief and playfully hits Valentina's knee. 

'Will you be able to get up?' Juliana asked as she extended her hands to Valentina. Valentina tried to control her laughter and took Juliana's hands. Juliana carefully lifted herself and Valentina up and looked at her with a concerned. 'You sure you're ok?' Juliana asked with a soft voice seeming genuinely worried. Valentina looked at Juliana, appreciating her concern, 'yes Juls I'm ok don't worry' they hold their gaze and Valentina now knows that she will wait for Juls until the end of time if she has to. 'Now let's stop this water before we drown hey?' Valentina suggests breaking out of their trance. 

Valentina grabs the faucet to stop the water and Juliana runs around finally finding the main water switch and turns it off. Valentina releases the faucet with a loud sigh and moves round to finally sit down on one of the bar stools. Tired but relieved to have resolved their little predicament. Juliana makes her way from the basement and joins her without a word, both looking defeated. 

'Well that was fun!' Beamed Valentina with a big smile on her face. 'Pfft yeah. Try holding that thing for two hours' Juliana replied as she looked at Valentina 'Do you want a drink?' 'Sure' Valentina shrugged. Juliana poured her a shot of mezcal knowing this was Valentina's poison. 'What about you?' Valentina asked. 'I don't drink' Juliana answered as she went to grab a bottle of water. 'A bar tender that doesn't drink? Hmm wow. You never fail to suprise me Valdes'. Juliana shakes her head again. 

'Shit look at this place. We can't open like this.' Juliana weighed up as she came around and stood at Valentina's side of the bar again. She looked around inspecting the damage with furrowed brows looking serious, hands on hips. There was water everywhere and Juliana dreaded just the thought of cleaning all this up. 

Meanwhile Valentina was sat behind her dumbfounded. She could not keep her eyes off Juliana. Her silky brown hair was now wavey and wet with beads of water making their way to the ends of her locks. Her white shirt was stuck to her lean toned body accentuating every inch of her. Her round peachy perky ass Valentina wishes she could squeeze right now. Although she's drenched from head to toe, Valentina begins to feel the room suddenly get hotter. _Juliana what the hell are you doing to me? ..... oh fuck it!_ Is all she thinks before she's on her feet.

Valentina inches closer to a oblivious Juliana who still has her back towards her. As she approaches Juliana, she feels the other girl still, her hands not moving from her hips. Valentina stands right behind Juliana as their bodies just about touch and she can feel Juliana's body heat radiate onto hers. Juliana is statue still and both their breaths get noticable deeper. 

Valentina gives Juliana a moment to step away from her. Seeing that she hasn't yet, Valentina takes her left hand and gently places it on Juliana's left hip just above her hand. She inches their bodies even closer and her heart skips a beat. She can feel Juliana up against her chest and it feels amazing! She takes her right hand and slowly brings it up to move the hair off of the left side of Juliana's neck and immediately her lips place a soft kiss on the delicate skin. Juliana's breath hitches and Valentina can feel goosebumps on the skin beneath her lips. Valentina can feel the heat rise again around her and within her. 

She places another kiss just above the last and brings her left arm from her hip around to Juliana's toned stomach. Instantly Juliana's hand follows Valentina's and are on top of hers. Valentina uses this to bring Juliana even closer. Her kisses make it's way behind Juliana's ear and she feels Juliana lean her head away from her, giving her more room to explore, letting out a little gasp sending a surge of heat to Valentina's core. _Fuck Juls you are going to be the end of me._

'Val' Juliana manages to whisper. Val continues to kiss her neck trying to take in every bit of Julaina she can. She's been dreaming about this and much much more. 'Val' she hears again. 'Hmm?' Is all she could say between her kisses whilst nuzzling her nose into her hair. 'Val .... we can't' Juliana lets out begrudgingly. Juliana had Valentina in a trance and she was acutely aware of every inch of Juliana that was pressed against her. 'Fine...' Valentina whispered into Juliana's ear 'walk away then'.

Valentina immediately felt Juliana take a breath in and tighten her grip on Valentina's hand. 'Fuck' she huffed out under her breath. She began to turn herself around to face Valentina when all of a sudden they heard someone at the door loudly clearing their throat. 'Shit' Juliana panicked and jumped away from Valentina to find her boss standing there with a smirk on her face. 

'H... hey ... hi Perlita. We ... erm... we just managed to stop the leak and er.. ' Juliana tried to explain. 'Yes well I can see that' Perlita smirked crossing her arms 'looks like you two have been quite busy'. Valentina and Juliana look at each for a second both feeling themselves blush. Valentina looks down and can't help but smile. Juliana just looked embarrassed and didn't know where to look.

'Right I better get going. Good luck with all of this' Valentina quickly excuses herself feeling flustered, embarrassed and hot. Juliana turns to Perlita thinking of how to even begin trying to explain this mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Really enjoyed writing this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you guys thought.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves me a comment too. You guys make my day 🥳


	8. A Walk In The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> So it seems like you guys want to kill me right now for teasing you so much! I know we want the girls to be together and they will don't worry :)
> 
> I was going to originally write another few chapters first however, in the spirit of not being hated, the one after this will be like 3 chapters in 1 so we can get there sooner haha. 
> 
> Please don't hate me! Love you xx

Valentina has had a busy but productive morning at work. All her articles finished and deadlines met so she decided to go and enjoy the sunshine. She had lunch at her favourite spot near work and decided to take a stroll in the park before she went back.

She walked over to one of the empty benches to take in the beautiful surroundings and give herself a moment to reflect on everything that had happened the day before. She definitely wasn't the only one feeling like this, surely. Valentina knew Juliana was probably busy cleaning up the mess the leak had caused so she didn't really want to disturb her but she knew _that_ conversation was inevitable. There was definitely a chance Juliana would want nothing to do with her but for now Valentina didn't want to think about that. She wanted to think about Juliana. Her warmth, her arms around her own, being so close. God it felt amazing!

As she was deep in thought when something grabbed her attention. She suddenly heard the sound of paws hitting the gravelled path getting louder and louder. Before she knew it she had a small ball of white fur excitedly jumping up to her lap trying to lick her face, begging to play. 'Awww hello baby, hiii' Valentina matched the puppy's excitement. 'Aren't you the cutest thing ever?? Hey??' She cooed.

'Perdon senorita, perdon..' a woman approached her and the little pup, bending over with her hands on her knees. 'She's just so full of energy! She saw you and just ran off' the woman tried to get out gasping for air. Valentina smiled at her whilst still petting the ball of cuteness 'aw don't worry I definitely didn't mind at all. Isn't that right baby?' She lovingly said to the little pup. 'Here have a seat' Valentina offered whilst scooching up to give the lady some room.

The older lady got her breath back and the puppy sat between them but with her front paws and head resting on Val's lap. Valentina lovingly stroked her head almost sending the pup to sleep. The older lady looked at Valentina 'she's really taken a liking to you hasn't she?' Valentina nodded and smiled. 'She's so affectionate. Aren't you cutie?' She asked the puppy.

'You know you remind of my daughter' the lady smiled at Valentina. 'Really?' Valentina asked curious. 'Yes, full of smiles and easy to get on with. Everyone who would meet her loved her straight away you know?' Valentina didn't, but agreed. 'She had this magnetic ora like you do' Valentina blushed a little 'thank you'. 'You're welcome mija but it's true. My daughter was like that too. She was always smiling and hated seeing anyone sad'. 'Well she sounds amazing' Valentina replied truthfully. 'You said 'was' ... is she ok?' Valentina couldn't help but ask.

'Si si perdon' the lady brings her palm to her shaking head and let's out a small laugh realising what it sounded like. 'Yes she's fine. It's just that sometimes things happen in life that changes people' Valentina knew this all too well '.... and unfortunately, it changed her too. She doesn't let herself shine as much and instead is a little guarded. Where at one point she used to trust everyone and would give the shirt off her back for them, now she doesn't trust at all.' the lady recollected. 'I'm actually here to meet her now in fact.'

Hearing that Valentina's eyes widened as she was beginning to connect the dots. _This can't be right!_ 'Perdon senorita, you're here to meet your daughter?' 'Si she works around here so were having a coffee before she starts her shift. _Holy crap it is!_ 'And she works in a bar?' Valentina takes her shot. The older ladys face lights up 'do you know Juliana?' She asks and Valentina smiles. 'Well sort of. She's a tough nut to crack isn't she?' She asks honestly. 'Ay mija the toughest! Now you know what I mean.' she jokes and Valentina laughs.

'She is so very stubborn now. She just about let's me into her world.' The lady says shaking her head and Valentina looks at her with sympathetical eyes wondering if she could ever be a part of Juliana's world too? The lady senses Valentina's sad expression and tries to lift her mood. 'but she's much better than she was before' she explains.

_Better than before?? How could she possibly be worse than this?! She only let me be her friend because I was being harassed by stupid men!_ Valentina thinks to herself.

'Yes since Isabella came into her life she's been much happier' the lady continues and Valentina's heart stops. _Who the hell is Isabella???_ 'Since they've been living together she smiles more and I can see glimpses of my old Juliana.' Juls' mother smiles.

_Isabella! No wonder! That explains everything. Why she can't be more than friends. Why she doesn't need any more "friends" to begin with. She's got a girlfriend who she's living with. Who's making her smile?! So frickin typical for you to fall for someone's whose already taken Valentina!_ She scolds herself. 

She honestly didn't hear another word that was said by Juliana's mother. She had a crazy turmoil going on inside her head after hearing about Juliana's girlfriend. Juliana. Her Juliana. Who clearly isn't hers. Is Isabella's. _Fuck you Isabella!_

'She should be here any second now' the ladys final words registered with Valentina. _Oh no! I can't let her see me here!_ She thought to herself. 'Wow look at the time. I'm late off my lunch. It was so nice to meet you both. I better head back' she said quickly and slowly tried to slip out from under the little pup who protested a little.

'Oh and please could you not mention this to Juls. We've just recently become friends and I don't want her to feel like we talked about her. She seems...' 'it's ok mija I understand completely' the lady interupted clearly relating to Valentina's reluctancy. Valentina gave the pup a smile and pet her head again before giving Juliana's mum a smile and they said their goodbyes. Valentina had to get out of there asap!


	9. Can't Or Won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> So I've had to chop and change a few things last minute but you have this chapter which was meant to be 2 originally plus the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy xx

After finding out about Juls' girlfriend, Valentina's next few days were spent avoiding her. Mostly because Valentina felt Juliana should have just been honest and told her that she was with someone. Not only with, but living with someone. Valentina would never have tried to be intimate with Juliana had she known that she was taken. 

Another part of her was heartbroken as the connection she felt with Juliana was unlike any other. Even though they weren't together, she was invested because she knew it was only a matter of time before Juliana realised what they have. Or had. But now all of that is off the table. What's left is an emptiness within Valentina that would be so much more painful if she saw the dark haired girl. 

On day 4 Valentina received a message:

 **Juls** ♡: Hi Val how are you? I think we need to talk. Let me know when you are free

 _Surely her mother didn't tell her anything? Maybe she wanted to talk about what went on at the bar that day?_ Valentina guessed. Either way she wasn't ready. She also didn't know what she would say. Does she tell her the truth? Make something up? Tell her she can no longer be friends? Because no matter how much she misses Juls and will miss her, she couldn't be _just_ friends with her. Juliana was inevitable to Valentina and she knew it. 

**Val** : Really busy with work at the moment but we'll talk soon.

A week had gone by and Valentina had successfully avoided Juliana. She was still heartbroken but at least she didn't have to talk about it. Especially because although Valentina felt strongly towards Juls, the truth of the matter is they hadn't known each other for long, even as friends. But Valentina had always been a "all or nothing", "diving in head first" kind of girl.

This last week had been an absolute train wreck for Valentina. She couldn't concentrate on anything and everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. She just needed a break so she decided to finish work early. She was clearly getting nowhere sitting at her desk staring at her screen. She walked over to the nearby park again mentally preparing herself for the busy day she would have at work tomorrow.

As she followed the path lined with benches her mind, as always, returned to Juliana. Wondering why she let Val get so close if she didn't feel anything. Wondering how it would be if things were different. _Why can't I get you out of my head Juliana?_

She reached for her bag as her phone buzzed. _Great! Speak of the devil. No thank you._ She ignored the call. There was another buzz. Text message:

 **Juls** ♡: Val where are you?

 **Val** : Sorry can't talk. At work 

**Juls** ♡: I can see you. Look up

Valentina's head shot up and there she was stood with arms crossed waving her phone at Valentina looking unamused. 

As Valentina approached her she didn't what to do, where to look. _Shit how do I get out of this??_ 'At work huh?' Juliana asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Erm .. yes I was. I am at work. Just stepped out for some air but I need to head back now Juls. I'll talk to you later yes?' Valentina tried to escape. 

'Val wait' Juliana stops right in front of her. 'What's wrong? Are you going to tell me why you're avoiding me?' Juliana asked never being one for beating around the bush.

'Val...' she said tilting her head to the side as if to say "I know somethings wrong". 'Can we talk .... please?' Val weighed up her options. _Crap! Right let's get this over and done with._ 'Ok'.

Juliana took her to one of the benches and they both sat down, Valentina fidgeting with the corner of her jacket whilst Juliana watched a nervous Valentina trying to figure what was wrong. Last time she saw the brunette was when they were impossibly close at the bar and now Val can't get far enough. _What had happened? Was she mad? Why?_

Val picked aggressively at a loose stitch on her jacket, trying not to unleash the frustration she felt at Juliana for not being honest with her.

'Val ... what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?' She asks again. 'I haven't heard from you since that day in the bar. What happened?' 

Val let out a sarcastic laugh. 'What happened? Juls _you're_ asking _me_ what happened?' Juls' face dropped 'Val?!' She never looked so worried. 'What happened is that I found out you have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who you're living with. A girlfriend who if I had known about, I wouldn't have come anywhere near you. How could you not tell me?' Val practically shouted. Juliana eyes widened as her expression went from worried to shocked to confused. 

'Wait what? Girlfriend?' Juliana checked. 'Yes Juliana I know all about you and Isabella.' 'Isabella? Val what the hell ... ' Juliana thought trying to make sense of what on earth Val was talking about when suddenly she fell silent and something clicked. _Isabella? No way. How is that even possible?_ Juliana thought to herself. 

Juliana was silent but her mind still racing. Val read this as Juliana finally about to confess. 

'Who told you about me and...' 'Isabella?' Val helped. 'Yes me and Isabella?' Juliana questioned trying to validate her thinking. Val thought quickly. She couldn't tell her about the conversation with her mother. 'Does it really matter Juls? The truth of the matter is you lied.' 

Juliana shook her head with a fair idea at what was going on here. 'Ok fine you got me Val.' She says with hands lifted up to her shoulders. 'She's actually here with me. You want to meet her? I think you'll really like her' she grins.

Val's eyes widened in disbelief at what she was hearing. _Not only did she lie to my face but now she wants to flaunt it there too?_ Val was shocked. 'No I do not want to meet your girlfriend Juliana. I don't even want to see you ever again!' Val shouted as she tried to walk away again.

Juliana grabbed Val's hand 'Wait Val give me one moment and I swear everything will make sense' Juliana reassured 'please?' Valentina thought about the closure she might get for a second. _Maybe seeing them together will help her get over the whole thing. Or at least it'll make her feel angry with Juliana so it would be easier to not care so much. Can't be harder than it has been since she found out. Surely._

'You have two minutes' she finally said. 'That's all I need' Juliana smiled, released Val's hand, turned around and shouted 'BELLA!' 

All of a sudden from behind a tree comes rushing out a small white ball of fur, excited and racing to get to Juliana. 

Valentina froze on the spot. She could not understand what was happening. She looked at Juls and Juliana's mother's puppy. Juls picks her up and approaches Valentina. 'Here, meet _my girlfriend_ ' Juliana introduces with a sarcastic grin on her face 'the only girl I live with' she justifies.

'Now do you want to tell me when the hell you met my mother?' _Busted_! 

'How did you know?' Val asked quietly. 'Sit down and I'll explain everything.' Juliana offered. 

They sat down again and the pup ran straight into Valentina's lap. Val welcomed her with hugs and kisses and Juliana raised an eyebrow at the instant connection she saw between Val and Bella. 

'You see' Juls started 'my mother is the only person that calls Bella Isabella. I've told her a thousand times that's not her name. She seems to think Bella is short for Isabella and refuses to believe otherwise. So when you mentioned "Isabella" I knew it had something to do with ma. What I don't understand is why she said that I'm living with my girlfriend? What did she say to you exactly?' Juliana investigated.

'I don't wanna say' Valentina hesitated. 'What? Why? What did she say Valentina? I swear when I see her ...' 'No no don't say anything. It's not her fault' Valentina defended trying not to embarrass herself even further if her mother found out.

'She said that you smile so much more now that you have Isabella in your life and since you two started living together, you've been so much happier' Val blurted out avoiding eye contact and concentrating on Bella. Juliana tried to hold back the laughter that was building up inside her.

'I see ... and you thought ...' Juliana couldn't even finish the sentence as laughter erupted. Val playfully bat at Juliana's arm to stop the teasing. 'Yeah yeah, I thought she was a person and that you have a girlfriend and ... that's why you didn't want to be with me' all the words raced out of Valentina's mouth as though she wanted it over and done with. The last part came out quieter as she looked up at Juliana. 

Juliana's laugh dies down and her eyes looked more focused. 'Val...' Val has heard this tone. This tone is bad news. This tone isn't what Valentina wants to hear right now. After realising that Juliana is single, Valentina has new found hope and she does not want to lose it.

'I already told you I can't Val. I don't do relationships.' Val felt her heart sink again but she isn't going down without a fight this time. She owes them that much. 

'I'm not asking you to marry me here Juls. I'm asking you to give us a shot and see where it goes. I can't be the only one feeling this way about us. You can't deny our connection' Val argued and looked at Juliana with pleading blue eyes. She was silent. 'Look you didn't even want to be my friend but now look at us. We have something here Juls why are you fighting it?' 'I have my reasons Val' Juliana says as she looks away.

'Well tell me your reasons then Juls. Tell me what's wrong? Why won't you let me in?' Val pressed. 'Val I can't be what you need me to be' she argues. 

'And what's that Juls?' Silence. 'I need you to be you Juliana. I want someone who I'm myself around. I want someone to understand me, make me laugh, make me feel safe, make me feel things I haven't felt about anyone else. You do all of those things Juliana why can't you see that? I can't stop thinking about you. Are you telling me you don't feel the same?' Juliana can't find the courage to look up at Valentina and doesn't take her eyes off her hands placed on her lap. 'Answer me Juls' Val presses again. 

'Val I can't.' 'Can't or won't?' Val challenged, starting to get frustrated. Val takes a deep breath in and exhales. She gives Juliana a minute but still no response from the dark haired girl.

In a softer tone she starts imploring 'I don't know what's happened in your life Juliana but for some reason you refuse to let anyone in. You are throwing away something amazing because of some fear or a scar someone else left you with. I don't even know because you won't talk to me but what I will say is please.... please try to stop living in the past and open your eyes. I'm right here. Talk to me. Maybe we can work through whatever it is? Together. I know what we have is special and I'm willing to wait for you to realise that too'. Juliana remains silent, not making eye contact and jaw clenched. Valentina knows that Juliana is too stubborn to accept defeat. She needs time. With that Valentina handed Bella back to Juliana, gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up. 'You know where to find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Lanna is like the Juliantina mascot but I had to change her name to trick you a little. I have no idea if it worked or not. Hope you didn't mind? x


	10. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Juls

Hola mija como estas?' Lupe asked hugging her daughter. 'Ay mija what's wrong?'. 'What? Nothing's wrong ma. I've literally just walked through the door.' Juliana countered as she stepped into her mother's house.

'I'm your mother Juli I know when there's something on your mind. Here ...' Lupe sits them down on the couch hand in hand '... tell me. What's happened?'

Whilst Juliana and Lupe's relationship has always been treacherous and full of turmoil, love it or hate it, it's the only thing Juliana has known. There were times where Juliana was abandoned by Lupe in favour of her dead beat father but then she'd return and Juliana had no choice but to let her back in. Juliana could easily say that there was no constant in her life, unfortunately not even her mother.

Nothing grounding her to anyone, or any place. Nobody supporting her, encouraging her or believing in her. Despite this and although she resents her mother for alot, she also knows that Lupe truly loves her unconditionally. It's taken a very long time for their relationship to be what it is today and both mother and daughter are thankful for that. Particularly over the recent years when Juliana needed her the most.

This is why she can't keep anything from her and is literally the only person that she opens up to. Only if it's necessary. And in this instance it was.

In this instance it was about a blue eyed girl who hadn't left her thoughts since they first met.

No matter how much she forced herself away from the girl, she got pulled in twice as hard.

Did she try pushing her away? Yes. Not look at her? Yes. Not talk to get? Yes. Did it work? Hell no! All her defenses were slowly being swept away like waves with one look from those ocean like eyes and Juliana couldn't do a single thing about it. She even missed her this last week which was also a feeling Juliana couldn't fathom.

But she had to do something. She didn't want Valentina to be a part of her life and make her unhappy. She didn't want to let Valentina down. She wanted Valentina to be with someone who can give her everything she deserves and more. And that isn't Juliana. Or she thought.

She needs to find out if what Valentina has said is true. Is she living in the past? She can't be. She's not the person she was back then. She's come a long way since then. She learnt that she didn't need anyone. She didn't really want anyone. She finally learnt that to survive in this world you need to protect yourself. Kill or be killed. Juliana was fine until Valentina came along. Val forced her way into Juliana's life with her beaming smile and charming personality, effortlessly changing how Juliana was thinking. What Juliana thought she knew, she doesn't anymore. Now she was confused more than ever and needed some sort of clarity.

She looks at Lupe with a thousand questions in her eyes. 'Ma do you think I'm broken?' Lupe's expression immediately fills with empathy 'No Juli you are not broken at all mija. Just a little bruised in places.' She squeezes her daughter's hand 'and bruises heal with time' she give her a sympathetic smile. 'What's brought this on?' She asks.

'Well you met a friend of mine recently' Juliana looks at Lupe who looks confused. 'You were with Bella?' 'Ah yes the pretty girl with blue eyes!' She recollected. 'Valentina yes' Juliana can't help but smile. 'You like her mija?' Lupe guessed. 'She deserves better though ma' Juliana groaned 'you've met her, you know what she's like. How do I compete with that?'

'Why do you need to compete at all mija? Has Valentina said that she likes you?' Juliana's face reddens and she nods looking down at their hands. 'Well then why don't you focus on that? She's seen something in you that she wants to be a part of. She finds something in you that brings her happiness so what makes you second guess that?' 'I just don't want to let her down' Juliana almost whispers.

'Juli look at me.' Juliana reluctantly looks up to her mother. 'You have so so much to give nina, and you don't even realise it. You have a big, amazing, honest and pure heart with so much love in it. You just have to take that leap of faith and stop locking it all up inside your chest. Just be honest with her and yourself. I know why you are the way you are mija and I'm very sorry to say that I am a big part of that'. Juliana tries to argue but her mother holds her hand up and continues.

'There isn't a day that goes by Juli where I don't regret what I did or didn't do for you and I am so so sorry for that.' Both Lupe and Juliana can't hold the tears back at recollecting the past.

'Your fear of loving started from me and your father but you are not to blame. Then after you got older, the final straw was that girl!' 'Ma don't' Juliana protested. 'Hold on Juli. What that girl did was soul crushing and my point is this; none of this was your fault mija. You are perfect. You are not broken and you deserve the absolute best.' Juliana looks into Lupe's tear filled eyes and wipes her mothers cheeks with both hands.

'Don't let the past effect your future nina. Choose happiness, not history.' Lupe advised taking Juliana's hands that were on her cheek. 'You sound like Val' Juliana chuckled. 'Well this Val sounds very wise to me' Lupe replied with a little laugh making Juliana smile. 'How am I going to do this ma?'

'One day at a time mija, one day at a time.'

Hearing those words out loud made all the difference to Juliana. They were both right. She had to stop living in the past and focus on the future. Valentina has shown her nothing but honesty, understanding and patience when she was being so cold and closed off. If Valentina was willing to invest so much into her, why can't she do the same? Or at least try. Juliana knew what she had to do but it would take every ounce of courage she has. _One day at a time._

Her and her mother have lunch as planned, keeping conversations light and Juliana feels so much better. She kisses her mother goodbye and before she leaves Lupe hugs her again 'I love you hija' smiling at her whilst stroking her hair. 'And for what it's worth I really like Valentina and so does Isabella.'

Juliana throws her head back with an exhausted sigh at the lost cause that is her mother 'Bella ma!! Her name is Bella for the love of God!'


	11. Don't Say It Val

Juliana paced up and down the length of the bar nervous, phone clenched in her hands. "Right Juliana you can do this, just text her. You can figure out the rest. It's just one text". She rationalized talking to herself.

Juliana had never been in a position where she had to express her feelings to anyone. She had only felt something like this for one other person apart from Valentina but she never had to say what she was feeling out loud. Even growing up Juliana had never heard her family express any type of feeling apart from anger, hatred and violence. So this was complete new territory for her and she was apprehensive to say the least. 

"C'mon Juliana stop being a wuss!" She gathered up the courage and sent her text. 

Juls ♡: Hi Val, I'm at the bar. Can you meet me? I need to talk to you. Please.

Val: Ok. I can be there in 30.

Trying to busy herself with work, 25 minutes pass. _Ok. She's coming over. Thank goodness.... oh no she's coming over!_ Juliana's brain going into overdrive. "Ok Juliana" she gives herself a pep talk out loud "just be honest, tell her how you feel. Breathe. It's going to be ok."

_But what if I've missed my chance. What if she realised that she does deserve better? What if ..._ Juliana's mind plays devils advocate. At that moment she spots Valentina through the glass doors, approaching from a distance. 

_Wow she's so beautiful!_ Are her first thoughts before she snaps out of it. "Ok Juliana it's now or never. You got this" she concludes and goes to greet Val. 

"Val thanks for coming here. I wanted to meet somewhere else but Franky got caught up somewhere and there was nobody else to take delivery." Juliana explained. "It's ok Juls what did you want to talk about?" Valentina getting straight to the point for a change. 

"Let's sit down in the office" Juls suggested. They both sat down on the couch opposite the desk, Juls turning slightly towards Val and Val facing straight ahead. 

Juliana let's out a nervous breath. Palms getting sweaty, heartbeat faster than it's ever been and suddenly words seem to disappear from her brain. "I ..." takes in a deep breath. "Val I wanted to say ... " she felt a tightness in her chest, _come on Juliana use your words!_ She tried telling herself but instead she worked herself up more.

Juliana's uncharacteristic behaviour catches Val's attention and she looks at the dark haired girl. Juliana wasn't one to stutter and usually got straight to the point. When she sees the panic in her eyes she immediately turns her body to face Juliana "Hey, breathe Juls" she cups Juliana's face with her hands "It's ok. Easy. Just breathe". Juliana begins to calm under the gentle touch of Valentina and it takes a couple of minutes to get her breathing back to normal.

"You're right Val." She confesses as she grabs on one of Val's hands on her cheek and Val looks at her patiently. "You're not the only one feeling all those things" she finally voices herself and Valentina's concerned face softens as she looks at Juls. 

Juliana takes a deep breath in and looks down to their hands resting in her lap "the reason I kept pushing you away is because you scare me" Valentina doesn't know how to take that. 

"Wait no! That came out wrong. I mean just being around you makes me feel things. I tried not to feel like this. I thought if I pushed you away I couldn't ruin what I don't have.... Oh my god I'm not making any sense!" She groans as she stands up to pace around the room, hands clenched together, getting frustrated at herself.

Valentina smiles as she gets up to and stops Juliana in her tracks. One hand takes hold of Juliana's and one hand takes the strands of hair framing her face and tucks it behind her ear. Juliana closes her eyes and takes in Val's touch.

"Juls mirame" she smiles at the dark haired girl with comforting eyes "you're worried about messing up something we haven't even begun yet. You're scared of getting hurt, I get that." This time Val looks down, gently rubbing her thumb on Juliana's hand. "To be honest I am too to some extent but I keep thinking about what we can have instead of what we can lose and there is no competition." She looks up to Juliana and their eyes meet again. "When I look at you, I know you're worth the risk. Juls ... I'm in if you're in" Val extends her pinky finger and looks directly into brown eyes with such honesty that Juliana can't help but trust in Val's trust. She looks down and smiles wrapping her pinky around Val's "I'm in" She says gently "pacto".

They lean in so their foreheads rests against one another and close their eyes taking in the warmth and comfort between them. "Thank you," Juliana says in almost a whisper. "For what?" Val asks softly. "For understanding" her voice wavers and their eyes open. 

Juliana's gaze flickers from ocean blues to beautifully full lips and she can't take her eyes away. She leans in until their noses touch and tried to calm her breath but is was pointless. She slowly titled her head and leaned forward capturing warm lips on hers. Val's velvet full lips felt unbelievable against her own. She felt a comfort like no other, one that neither of them could describe. Like the world was disappearing around them, along with all of their worries. 

With Val in her arms, lips against hers, none of her fears mattered. The kiss was gentle and warm, but intimate and electrifying. Their lips moving in perfect sync, Juliana's hands made their way around Val's waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Vals hands went to the back of Juls' neck and their lips brushed against one another effortlessly. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths and Valentina couldn't help but smile. 

Juliana stared into her Ocean Eyes and was taken over by a new found sense of solace. "I'm sorry I can't express myself the way you do Val. But I'll try. For you."

Val's chest feels like it's about to explode hearing everything that Juliana has had to say today. The words she's been waiting to hear for what feels like an eternity. All she could do was take Juliana into a tight embrace. "You don't have to say or do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable Juls. This isn't about me, it's about us ok? We'll figure it out.... and anyway, I like the way you just expressed yourself" she says in Juls' ear not wanting to distance herself from her but lightening the mood referring to the intimate kiss they just shared.

Juliana smiles into Vals shoulder. _How do you always know what to say?_ She thinks to herself. _Maybe this wasn't going to be so difficult with you by my side,_ she hoped to herself.

Juliana was the first to pull away. "How about we go out tomorrow night?" She blurted out before she lost her nerves. Valentina's smile grew and her eyes sparkled at Juliana's words "I would love that Juls!" She excitedly accepted. 

They took a minute to appreciate just being in each other's presence before Val's phone rang. "It's my sister. She's in a different country but somehow thinks I'm her personal assistant" Val huffed "I have to go Juls" she said with an exaggerated frown. "Ok Val" Juliana chuckled. "But I dont want to go anymore" she complained and Juliana couldn't help but laugh. Val was back. "I'll see you tomorrow Val." Juliana replied as she walked them to the door.

"Wait a minute!" Val interrupted and startled Juliana. "This is a date date right? I mean it's not a date where we're two friends on a date but a date date like a real date date?"

"Yes Val it's a real date." Juliana scoffed rolling her eyes. "Now can you stop saying "date"?"

"But why? I think dates are amazing! All types of dates :dates, date dates, dates you go on, dates you eat. Don't you think Juls?"

"Bye Val" Juliana says pushing her out of the door pretending to be unamused.

Val is at the door "Wait, I just need to say one more thing" Juliana can imagine what that is. 

"I cannot wait ... " "Don't say it Val" Juliana warns.  
"For our ..." door slams in her face. Juliana turns around and walks to her desk shaking her head and smiling ear to ear thinking: _she's_ _crazy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! 
> 
> As always, love all your comments so thank you! 
> 
> Prepare yourself for fluff and sexy times in the next few chapters 😉
> 
> I know I've made you all wait a long time in fanfic world (but it's only been about a week haha) 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter? x


	12. Date Date

Blue eyes. Striking but soft. Gentle and kind. That's all that Juliana could think about waiting for Valentina at the park. The five minutes she had been waiting she had thought about how nervous she was. How she hasn't done this for so long. What could go wrong? Would Valentina like what she had planned? But every thought always came back to blue eyes. Blue eyes she couldn't wait to see.

As she sat at the bench nervously biting her thumb in her own daze, she felt a familiar presence, a familiar scent and her mouth automatically curved up to release a smile. "Hola senorita" she heard before she looked up to find those intense blues she couldn't stop thinking about. Valentina stood in front of her gracefully with the sweetest smile Juliana has ever seen. She always looked effortlessly breathtaking and today was no different. She had on a beautiful white summer dress hovering just above her knees and a denim jacket. So simple but Valentina made it look so gracious. _Wow_ was all Juliana could think.

Juliana stood up and Valentina immediately wrapped her arms around Juliana's shoulders and Juliana held her by the waist sinking into their embrace. "Hi" Juliana said softly by her ear closing her eyes. "I missed you" Val replied and Juliana couldn't help but smile at Valentina's affection.

As she got to know Val even as friends, she knew that she wore her heart on her sleeve. Never afraid to show emotion whether it be fear, sadness or love. In many ways Valentina was so much stronger than Juliana and she admired her for it. Valentina showed both physical and verbal affection so very easily which was something Juliana was never accustomed to.

"Val we only saw each other yesterday" she said amused. "And?" Valentina genuinely puzzled. Juliana couldn't help but laugh thinking: _are you even real?_

"Let's take a walk" Juliana started to lead the way when she felt Val's hand slip into her own, intertwining their fingers. The gesture so small but caught Juliana off guard and sent a shiver down her spine. "Is this ok?" Val asked softly. Juliana looked at her warm features and held her hand tighter "Yes Val."

They walked around the park hand in hand. Juliana found out more about Val's family dynamic. Her older sister in Canada with her husband and niece, her brother travelling with his girlfriend and her mother and father had passed. "So your the only who lives here then?" Juliana asked feeling sad for Valentina. "Yes. I have studied abroad and seen the world but this will always be home for me. I have so many beautiful memories here so I can't see myself anywhere else at the moment." she explained.

Juliana was entranced by Valentina. This is a girl who has no family here but still feels like she belongs. She has painful memories here but still chooses to see the beautiful ones instead. This girl radiates positivity and love into everything. She literally turns heads when she's in a room yet so down to earth.

_How are you like this?_ Juliana couldn't help but think how they were complete opposites in how they approached life.

Juliana didn't realise that she was lost looking at Val when she felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Juls" Val said sniggering ,"you there?"

"You're so amazing" Juliana thought out loud. She immediately realised what she said. This was not like her. She was never this vocal. _What is wrong with you?!_ She scolded thinking she might have come on too strong. Val looked at her softly and smiled "you're not too bad yourself Juls" making Juliana blush.

As they continued walking, conversation ran smoothly and they made their way into the city. They finally stopped in front of Val's favourite restaurant. "Wait are we eating here? How did you know?" Val said surprisingly. "I didn't' Juls chuckled "this is my favourite place to eat. It's pretty much the only place I eat" Juliana explained. "But we're not eating here" she added. Valentina looked disappointed and confused. "You'll see" Juliana assured and Val followed.

They went inside and to Valentina's suprise, the owners knew Juliana. _Seems like she does come here alot._ She thought. Juliana seemed relaxed around them. Not like the serious Juliana she portrays to the world which was nice to see. Juliana asked the owners something and they went into the kitchen returning with two bags filled with carry outs. Val was intrigued. This place doesn't do deliveries. _What's Juls upto?_

They left the restaurant and Val had no clue where she was going. She was loving the mystery and wanted to see what Juliana had planned for herself so didn't ask. "So it looked like you knew those guys well?" Val asked curiously.

"Yes I do. When I first moved to the city this is the first place where I worked. They're the only ones who gave me a chance when I had nothing. Nothing fancy just cleaning pots and pans, busting tables. Things like that." Juliana said matter of factly shrugging a shoulder.

Val admired that about Juliana. Juliana was a hard worker you could tell. She strived for everything she had and had the satisfaction to know that she had earned everything through hard work and dedication. Even from what she had just disclosed, Val could sense a pain behind it but Juls never complained about her struggles and brushed over them instead.

Soon they both approached the bar Juliana worked at and Valentina was now definitely confused. "You want to eat here?" She asked knowing that there was no quiet place to sit and eat here, as far as she knew. Juliana smiled "yep" and led them inside.

The place wasn't busy for a Sunday night so it was relatively quiet. _Not quiet enough for a romantic meal though._ Val couldn't help but wonder. Juliana went over to the blonde bar tender Val had spoken to in the past and whispered something. She nodded and smiled at the two women. Juls then opened the door and led them to the back, up three flights of steps and out onto the rooftop.

When she opened the door it was pitch black aside from the light coming from inside the building. Valentina stepped onto the rooftop and Juliana followed, the door closing behind them so now they only had moonlight illuminating the place. If she was being honest it felt a little creepy.

"Juls if you've brought me up here to kill me at least let me eat first." Val jested and Juliana let out a laugh from behind her. "Hold on one second" Juliana dropped the bags, went over to a corner somewhere whilst Valentina was stood near the door in anticipation.

All of a sudden she heard a surge of electricity and her mouth dropped. One by one everything started illuminating. First the outdoor lamps on each corner of the roof, then row by row the fairy light streamers that ran from one end of the rooftop to the other above their heads creating a makeshift ceiling. The soft lighting looked amazing and Val couldn't help but stare at the twinkling lights above her, turning around to take in her surroundings. Her face broke out in the biggest smile and she started to bounce on the balls of her feet, clenching her hands together like an excited child. "Oh my God Juls this is amazing! I didn't even know this was here! Wow!" she squealed in excitement.

Juliana came round the corner and was taken aback herself when she saw the dream that was Valenting surrounded by thousands of lights. Like an angel dressed in white surrounded by the cosmos admiring her beauty, lucky to be in her presence, just like Juls was in that moment. This is an image she never wanted to forget.

Juls finally snapped out of her trance and looked around to check everything was set up as requested. And it was. It was perfect. Soft music playing in the background and a single table set up looking over the streets below them.

Val skipped over to Juliana and practically jumped into her arms. "This is amazing Juls. Thank you". Val looked into deep brown eyes and Juliana felt like she'd achieved what she set out to do that night ... make Val happy.

Juliana pulled back so she still had her arms around Val's waist but could see her face "I wish I could take all the credit here. This place used to be a restaurant and people used to come and eat here on the rooftop. That's why its decorated like this."

Juliana glances over at Val still beaming. "But of course if it wasn't, I would absolutely have done it. They clearly stole my idea" she said proudly giving Val a wink. "Oh yes of course Miss Valdes. You're an inspiration to us all" Val jokes as she steps back and playfully takes a bow.

Juliana throws her head back laughing and Valentina is in awe. She loves this sound and she wants to hear it again and again. "You hungry?" Juls finally asks as she gets her composure back. "Always" Valentina answered grinning, making Juliana laugh again.

They both sat down to eat from their favourite restaurant overlooking the city surrounded by beautiful lights, music and company.

"That was delicious Juls" Valentina commented after finishing. "Why thank you, I ordered it myself" Juliana joked trying to look proud of herself and Valentina did nothing but admire her more.

"Dance with me" she asked still looking into deep brown eyes and holding out her hand. Juls took her up on the offer and both made their way to the middle of the rooftop under their very own stars. Just like their first dance their bodies were impossibly close. Juliana holding Vals waist and Vals hands stroking the back of Juls' neck both looking into each others eyes. This time Valentina was more aware, more attentive and more absorbed by the dark haired beauty. Juliana's already sharp features were accentuated further by her moonlit skin and Valentina couldn't take her eyes off her.

They spent minutes just enjoying the feeling of their bodies together, moving in sync, being close enough to feel each others breath and to feel how their bodies reacted to the others touch. All of a sudden the lights went out. All of them. And they were left in complete darkness.

"Oh crap, I forgot to get the circuit fixed. Don't worry it'll come back on in a minute" Juliana realised stepping away slightly. "Hold on I'll put my phone torch on .."

As her hands started to move away from Val's waist, Val stopped her "No, dont" she whispered.

There was something about being in complete darkness that heightened her senses. She was painfully aware of every inch of her body that Juliana was touching. Every breath that was brushing against her own skin. The sweet smell of Juliana that was intoxicating her.

Valentina's hands slowly made their way to caress Juliana's cheeks as she stepped in to capture Juliana's lips in her own. The kiss not as gentle this time as they recognised familiarity. Val's hand moved to caress the skin behind Juls neck as Juls swiftly moved her arms to the small of Val's back leaning into the kiss. She then ran her fingers down Val's spine, pulling her in even closer until there was no space left between them and they could feel each others heart beating. Their kiss deepened as Valentina took Juls' bottom lip in her own, grazing it slightly with her teeth, eliciting a soft moan from Juliana.

The sound of electricity was back as the room lit up gradually but Valentina and Juliana were lost in one another. The sudden "POP" of a few of the bulbs is what broke them apart and brought them back to the present. They rested their foreheads together and Juliana noticed Valentina looked a little shy. "You ok?" She asked softly pulling away to get a better look at her. "Never better" Valentina smiled. Juliana placed a kiss on her forehead and took her hand. "Come. Let's get out of here before we get electrocuted."

Val took her hand knowing that she would happily follow as long as Juliana was the one leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to this and the next chapter as one but this monster just kept growing and growing. Anyways hope you liked it x


	13. New Favourite Thing

Both women leave the bar hand in hand, unable to stop smiling. They stroll back to Valentina's car in comfortable silence enjoying the unspoken excitement between them. As they walk up to the car, Juliana starts to make her way to the passenger side, both of their arms outstretched, hands and fingers determined to only let go when they had to. Val smirks as she tightens her grip on Juliana's hand and pulls her back in for another kiss. 

Both smiling into the kiss, Juliana moves forward almost pinning Val to her car. "I think ..." Val starts between kisses "this .... might be .... my new favourite thing to do". Juliana pulls away smiling enough to see Val and nodding in agreement "mm hmmm". Val leans forward so their lips meet again, still unhurried, just enjoying the way Juls' lips felt against her own. Juliana smiles into the kiss again "mine too". 

They finally part after Juliana insists on not making out in the middle of the street at night. They both finally get into the car and Val looks at Juliana with hands on the steering wheel. "Where to Miss?"

"Well it's getting late and you have work tomorrow Val." Juliana says being logical.

"Noooo don't say that Juls. I don't ever want this night to end, work or no work." Valentina complained with the cutest pout. 

"Ok how about this ... " Juliana begins to counter "come over to my place ..." Valentina looks over at her with a mischievous smirk and a raised eyebrow "for a drink!" Juliana clarifies "and then we can call it a night before it gets too late." Val's playful expression disappears. 

"You're no fun" she pouts again. Juliana laughs and shakes her head at how Valentina can make light of a situation that would be very awkward for her had it been anyone else. 

"Just to give you a heads up, _my girlfriend_ Isabella will be there though. Hope you don't mind?" Juliana couldn't help but tease with a smirk. "I am never going to live that one down am I?" Val feared. "Nope!" Juls confirmed as laughter erupted between the girls. 

They get to Juliana's fifth floor apartment and as they're about to open the door they hear the sound of paws scratching against the floorboards quicken. The door opens and they're met with a very excited Bella. "Hi Bell" Juliana greets bending over and scratching her head. 

She can feel Val behind her starting to bounce on her heals, getting just as excited as Bella was. She steps aside and let's Valentina enter the apartment first. Val rushed passed her and kneels down to Bella. "Hiii Bella. Oh my god you're so cute!" Val coos and Juliana shakes her head smiling whilst closing the door behind her.

Juliana's apartment was warm and welcoming. Downstairs was open plan with the hallway opening up to the kitchen area on the right with a small island. To the left was the living space with stairs tucked in the corner almost opposite to the kitchen. Straight ahead was a door to the bathroom. Juliana liked simplicity so other than a few pictures of Bella and her mother, there was not alot tying the room to Juliana herself.

"You want a drink?" Juliana asked after hanging her jacket up and watching Val and Bella playing, still in the hallway. "Sure" Valentina answered finally forcing herself away from the little pup. "I love your apartment Juls. So warm and cosy." 

Val couldn't help but think how different it was to the image Juliana portrays to the world. _If only they knew_. 

Juliana is in the kitchen preparing drinks and Val goes to join her, leaning on the counter with arms crossed. Bella in the meantime decided it was bed time after all that playing. Valentina found herself unable to take her eyes off the dark haired beauty as she watched her move around the kitchen with ease. 

"Que?" Juliana asked catching Valentina staring. Val smiled, shook her head and reached her hand out for Juliana. She couldn't help but smile too as she took Valentina's hand. Valentina stood up straight and pulled her in. Her hands interlaced behind Juliana's neck whilst Juliana's hands made their way to Valentina's waist again. Their favourite way to hold one another. 

"Hi you" Valentina welcomed Juliana into her arms quietly. "Hi" Juliana responded softly with eyes moving from ocean blues to full lips. Valentina brings their foreheads together. 

"I can't believe we're here right now. It doesn't feel real" she confessed. She felt Juliana smile at her words. "Oh no?" Juls raised an eyebrow. "U uh" Val replied shaking a no with her head. 

Juliana took a breath and pulled Valentina into a delicate kiss. Their soft lips touched gently and Valentina felt like she was on cloud nine. Their lips moved against each other slowly, enjoying the contact. Juliana pulled away slightly and Valentina chased her lips. "How about now?" Juls asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er... nope still doesn't feel real" she smiled as she pulled Juliana in for another kiss. It started off slow, just caressing one anothers lips as they moved so effortlessly together. Juliana pulled Valentina closer and their kiss deepened. Their lips moved with a little more purpose as they got more familiar with each other. 

After blissful minutes they broke apart for some much needed air and their foreheads touch again. Juliana once again broke the silence "how about now?" She asked a little breathless. 

Valentina smiled shaking her head to say no as words were apparently no longer available. Juliana brought their lips closer once again and Valentina melted into her. They kissed for another minute and Valentina could sense a smile on Juliana's lips. 

Juliana slowly took Val's bottom lip in between hers which made Val's breath hitch. All of a sudden Val felt a sharp sensation on her lip and realised Juliana just bit her "ouch!" Val gasped as Juliana moved away laughing.

"How about now?!" She asked while Val brought her hands to rub her bottom lip. She squinted her eyes feigning offence. Juliana couldn't help but laugh. 

"That hurt. I think I deserve an apology" Valentina feigned being offended. "What? Why? I was helping you figure out reality" Juliana justified. 

"Really?" Val teased moving toward Juliana. "I'll show you reality" she threatened as Juliana made a run for the living room. 

Juliana was on one end of the couch, Valentina on the other. Val chased Juls around the couch twice before they were both at the centre of the couch but on opposite sides. Val ran to the right and Juls jumped over and behind the couch. Suddenly Val changed directions and finally grabbed Juliana. 

"Ha! What now Valdes?" she said tightly embracing Juliana and tickling her. Juliana's eyes widened "No! Val no tickling." 

"Oh wow! Big bad Juls seems to have a weakness" Val teases. "Val please no. Don't!"

As she tried to escape Val's grip, her side hit the back of the couch taking herself and Val over board landing on couch. 

Valentina was laughing above Juliana and all Juls could do was stare at the beauty above her in awe. She was just mesmerising. The sound of laughter was hypnotising but the realisation of Vals body being on top of her own was so much stronger. 

She slowly raised her hand to move the hair away from Vals face and Val immediately looked into Juliana's deep brown eyes. Their breaths synced up to one another as Juliana lifted her head to up reach Valentina's luscious lips. This time there was electrity running through them, going straight to Juliana's abdomen. 

Their kiss deepened instantly and Valentina felt Juliana's teeth grazing against her bottom lip asking for enterance. Valentina felt her breath catch as she opened her mouth a little and she was sent into a natural high. 

As their lips and tongues were doing a delicious dance of their own, Valentina felt Juliana's hands make their way up to her back and slowly slid the zipper of her dress down. She parter the dress to Val's shoulders and her hands stroked up and down her soft velvet skin sending another pulse of electricity directly to her core. Val's body was on fire. She let out a slight gasp which sent Juliana into overdrive. Her hands were all over Valentina. 

"You feel so good Val" Juliana couldn't help but say in between kisses. That made Valentina want to devour Juliana there and then. Juls pulled on her dress and Valentina lifts herself up enough to take it off before helping Juliana take her shirt off too, going right back to her lips. The skin on skin contact was indescribable as they both gasped on contact.

Valentina slid her knee between Julaina's legs and couldn't help but grind down on her, making Juliana moan. 'Fuck' escaped Juliana's mouth as her back arched and Valentina's lips went straight to Juliana's neck. She slowly sucked, nipped and kissed up and down the length of Juliana's neck whilst Juliana was left squirming underneath her. 

Val used her fingers to trace a path from her neck down to her chest, over her bra and down Juliana's toned abs. As she did, Juliana tightened her grip on Valentina's ass and closed her eyes. The feeling of Valentina's full lips on her neck, her knee between her legs and hands doing God knows what felt out of this world, making her wetter by the second. 

She soon felt Valentina's hand on her pants as she effortlessly undid the button and slipped her hands inside. "Oh fuck" is all Juliana could get out as she felt Val's hand going straight to her centre under her panties. "Juls ... you're so wet" Val whispered in her ear. 

Val's fingers made it's way though Juliana's folds making both of them moan. Juliana felt so so good. So soft and warm. She could do this forever. As she moved her fingers up to her clit she started a circular motion rendering Juliana breathless. "Fuck Val!" Juliana moaned as Valentina felt a flood of wetness in her own pants. Juliana moaning was the sexiest sound on this earth.

Valentina couldn't wait to hear more of it so she made her way to her centre again and stilled her fingers. She raised her head to look into hooded brown eyes and loved how intoxicated Juliana looked. 

"Val stop teasing me" Juliana said breathlessly. With that Ventina kissed her deeply. As their tongues came together once more Valentina slipped two fingers into Juliana and another beautiful moan escaped her lips as her back arched. Valentina curled her fingers as she peppered kisses on her neck. She removed her fingers out of Juliana and immediately entered her again. "Mmmm" Juliana continued. 

This was getting too much for Valentina and she wanted to see Juliana come undone beneath her. She started pumping her fingers in and out of Juliana rhythmically and Juliana tightened her grip on Val, teeth biting into her shoulder trying not to scream with the euphoria that was building. 

She felt Val speed up and she knew she wouldn't last any longer. Valentina's hands and lips were sending her over the edge. A few more thrusts off Val is all it took as she came hard, feeling like she was on the most addictive high she had ever felt. Val brought her hand to Juliana's clit and rubbed small circles into it making sure Juliana rides out her orgasm. 

As her breath began to settled Val removed her fingers and placed gentle kisses from her chest upto her neck before resting her head under her chin. 

"You definitely showed me" Juliana laughed out and Val couldn't help but join her. They kissed intimately again before Juliana looked into her deep blue eyes and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Let's go upstairs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your comments. Definitely motivation to continue writing xx


	14. Breathtaking

Juliana took Valentina's hand and made their way to her bedroom. She opened the door and led Valentina inside. Val's eyes widened as she looked around the room. "Wow Juls! This is amazing!" Valentina exclaimed.

She was greeted with a small seating area in front of her and to the right there was floor to ceiling glass looking onto an amazing view of the city lights. To her left was a small partition which led to the bed and ensuite. 

"This view ..." Val admired with her hands to the glass as she took it all in. Juliana walked towards Valentina and wrapped her arms around her from behind "is breathtaking" Juliana finished Val's sentence as she kissed Val's neck. 

Val turned hear head and Juliana took Val's lips in hers. "Mmm" Valentina moaned as her hand encased Juliana's and she leaned back into her embrace. 

Juliana traced kisses up to Val's pulse point and spent a little moment there sucking and tasting the delicate silky skin, sending shivers down Valentina's spine. Val could feel her heart begin to race as she was already worked up from before. It didn't take long for Val to turn around and plant a soaring kiss on Juliana's lips. 

Juliana's hands made their way to Val's ass and under her thighs lifting Val up, legs around her waist. She made her way across the room and pinned her against the wall near the bed. Juliana pushed herself into Vals body and felt herself being worked up again. Val was already there waiting, wanting, needing Juliana to give her release. Juls gently kissed and sucked the area underneath Val's ears which made her release a loud whimper.

"Juls ... just ... fuck" she moaned not making sense. "You want me to fuck you baby?" Juls teased. "Arrgh" Val let out frustrated "Juls ... please". She just couldn't wait any longer. Especially after seeing Juliana come undone the way she did. Every sense was heightened for her and she wanted to release all this tension within. 

Juliana swung her round and lowered her onto the bed, lips still connected. Val slid up to the top of the bed on to the pillows and watched as Juliana stood up and slowly lowered her already unbuttoned jeans, not breaking eye contact for a moment. _Shit Juliana you're going to be the end of me!_

Juliana removed her jeans, reached back to unclasp her bra and Valentina's mouth dropped open making Juliana both laugh and blush. She removed her bra and extended her arm before dropping the clothing on the floor. 

_'Oh you little tease'_ Val thought taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She could easily come undone just by watching Juliana right now but she knew being patient would pay off here.

Juliana's hands went to her waist and her underwear was the final piece to be removed before she climbed on to the bed hovering over Valentina. "You're so beautiful" Val couldn't help but say whilst reaching both hands upto Juliana's face. 

Juliana lowered her head to take Val's lips into another searing kiss and rested both knees on either side of Valentina. She grabbed behind Val's neck and lifted both of them up to a sitting position and continued kissing passionately. 

Her hands come behind Valentina to unclasp her bra. She then lays Val back down again and starts kissing her chin and chest. She doesn't waste time in taking one of her breasts in her mouth as Val let's out a moan and her hips grind against Juliana. She sucks and kisses her hard nipple and does the same to the other. As her kisses make their way down Val's stomach she can feel Val tense and hold her breath. "Breathe baby" she whispers and Val let's out a shaky breath not realising what she was doing. Too overcome with pleasure. 

Juliana's lips made it to Val's centre and she felt a kiss before a soft tongue ran from her folds upto her clit "oh fuck Juls!" she moaned. With new found confidence Juliana repeated the move but with more pressure which made both of them shiver. She slowly licked through Val's folds, getting lost in the sensation so much that she didn't realise how it was driving Val crazy. Val grabbed the sheets with one hand and Juliana's hair with the other. Grip getting tighter as she gets closer to climax. 

"Ah .. Juls" moans getting louder. Juliana moves to her clit and starts sucking and licking gently knowing that Val will reach her orgasm any time now. She keeps her attention on her clit as she enters the brunette with two fingers and hears the loudest most addictive moan she's heard, turning her on instantly. Making her let out a moan of her own. 

Juliana takes her fingers out of her for a second before entering again with three fingers. "Fuck! Baby ... please ... don't... stop!" Val desperately pleads and Juliana accepts. She pumps in and out of Val and with a few more sucks she feels Val's intense orgasm all over. Her body spent, her grip eases and Juliana kisses her way up Val's body, sweat glistening on every inch. Valentina tasted sensational. A taste that Juliana knew wouldn't leave her. 

She finally met ocean blue eyes which were filled with pure adoration and gratitude. Juliana kisses Val's bruised lips before moving over onto her side as she let Valentina get her breath back. _Wow_ is what they were both thinking.

Valentina took a moment and then rolled over to rest her head on Julaina's chest and her arm around her waist. Juliana smiled and wrapped one arm around Val's back and the other over Val's hand as they drifted off to a deeper sleep than they both had in a while. 

\------------

Val turned in bed to feel Juliana's warmth again. To feel the sweetness of the embrace she was in while she fell asleep. She slowly scooched into the centre of the bed and nothing. She reached out and found cold sheets. _Where's Juls?_

Val got up on her elbow and reluctantly squinted one eye open, fighting her heavy eyelids. Juls wasn't in the room. The door to the ensuite was open. _Did she sneak out in the middle of the night? Wait no. This is her place._ Valentina realised after waking her brain up. 

Val got up out of bed wrapping sheets around her and ventured to the partition between the bed and seating area. She slowly looked round to the other side and her breath caught in her throat. She leaned her head against the wall and just took in Juliana. Sweet gentle Juliana. 

She was sat on one of the recliners by the large panels of glass, in a silky black knee length robe, staring out into darkness as the fading moonlight kissed every inch of her skin. _How could someone look so beautiful?_ Valentina was just in awe. 

"Hey" Valentina finally whispered trying not to scare the beauty before her. Juliana looked at Valentina and gave her the sweetest smile. Valentina wanted this smile every day. She wished she could capture it, capture the feeling it ignited within her. The feeling of total adoration.

"Did I wake you?" Juliana asked softly. Valentina smiled and shook her head "the bed just felt cold without you".

Juliana extended her hand "come here". Valentina walked over to Juliana, sheets wrapped around under her arms and trailing behind her. Juliana taking in the all of Valentina as her hips swayed from side to side with her sultry walk. 

She grabbed Val's hand and brought her down to lay by her side. Every inch of their bodies touching on the reclined seat. Valentina melted into Juliana, her forehead snuggling into Juliana's cheek as she placed a soft kiss on flawless skin. 

She could feel Juliana smile as she turned her head and caught Val's lips in hers. The kiss was full of warmth, affection and comfort.

"Mmm" Val sighed contentedly. Juliana smiled again "hi". Valentina looked into her majestic gaze "hey". She placed another peck on Juliana's lips and snuggled into the nook of her neck, legs wrapped around the dark haired girl and bodies impossibly close. Juliana brought her hand up, brushing strokes softly up and down Val's arm. 

"Why are you here and not cuddling with me in bed?" Val asked intrigued. Juliana let out a slight laugh. "Look ..." is all she said as Valentina turned her head forward. She saw nothing. No lights, no buildings, nothing but darkness. 

"What?" She looked at Juliana confused. Juliana chuckled, "just wait a minute" she answered tightening her hold on Valentina and bringer her closer. Valentina closed her eyes at the bliss she felt in that moment, never wanting it to end. Whatever she was waiting for can take it's sweet time. 

After a few minutes Val heard Juliana's voice again and opened her eyes. All of a sudden out of the darkness she saw a slight glimmer of bright light peaking from behind, what she can now make out as, the valley. She had never seen such a beautiful view. Slowly the light got brighter and the sky was painted in the most incredible tones of soft golden rays bringing warmth to the sky.

She looks towards Juls who met Val's gaze. If she thought the moonlight made her skin radiant, the sunlight made her tanned skin glow. It gave her brown eyes the right amount of glimmer that they looked golden and Valentina knew right then that this was the most beautiful woman she had even seen. To have her in her arms and to be so close to be able to feel each others heartbeat sent Val's heart soaring.

"This is so beautiful Juls" she whispered quietly as she forced her eyes away from Juliana's and looked back at the sunrise. "Yeah it is" is all she says as she enjoys the view of both the sunrise and Val in her arms. 

"Do you see this every day?" Val asks. "Yeah I guess I do. If I'm working I get home just before and if I'm not, I automatically wake up just in time. Habit I guess." Juliana explains. "Well you're very lucky to have this." Val comments moving closer to the nook of Juls' neck. 

"I feel lucky to be able to share it with you" The words slipped out Juls' mouth and her eyes widened. _Shit too soon Juliana. Again. Too soon! What is wrong with you?_ She scolded herself. 

Val was still for a moment and Juliana was sure she'd come off too strong. But instead Val looked up with a softness in her eyes "me too Juls". They kissed slowly. Sharing this moment that brought them closer in more ways than one.

The sun came up and Val and Juls snook back into bed, enjoying each others contact before Valentina had to go home to get ready for work.

"Juls?" Val said gently snuggled into Juls' neck, her new favourite place to be. "Hmmm?" Juls answered sleepily "Are you awake?" Val checked. "I am now" Juls chuckled "what's up?" 

Val raised her head from Juliana's chest, looked up at her and kissed her cheek "I'm hungry" she confessed with puppy dog eyes. Juliana let out a croaky laugh as she couldn't believe how cute and innocent Val was. 

"I'll make us some breakfast" Juls volunteered finding Val so endearing. As Juliana tried to get up and move away from Valentina, Val grabbed her by the waist and brought her back into bed "on second thoughts forget breakfast. Stay here with me." She reconsidered when she missed Juliana's contact as soon as she got up to leave. 

Juliana lifted Val's chin up and gave her a soft unhurried kiss. "I'm going to take a shower and make you some breakfast or else you're going to be late for work." Juliana planned. "Ok, let's take a shower" Val almost shouted excitedly. "No, I will take a shower while you ..." kisses Val again "stay right here". "Ohh you're definitely no fun!" Val sulked dramatically while turning so her back was flat against the mattress.

Juliana leaned over and brought her lips to Val's again and whispered "that's not what you were thinking lastnight". 

The words instantly ignited something in Valentina "Fuck you are so sexy Juls" is all she could say before she reached up to take Juliana's lips in hers, pulled her down and kiss passionately.

It was fair to say that Valentina was late for work that morning and Juliana spent the morning in bed basking in Valentina's scent on her pillows and memories of the last 24 hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you?
> 
> Thought I'd give you a little longer , cutesy kind of chapter. Hope you liked it?
> 
> I'm going to take a few days away to really think about where I want to take this story guys. I have so many ideas in my head 🤯
> 
> Anyways I'll be back before you know it so don't despair and hope you don't mind xx
> 
> #needabreak


	15. It Can Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii,
> 
> Thanks for the lovely messages! I've had a good few days thinking away.
> 
> Now let's get back to it 😁  
> This chapter is a little short but they will get looonnngeeerr xx
> 
> Hope you like it x

It was late morning and Juliana finally dragged herself out of bed and couldn't wipe away the big smile she had on her lips. She had a shower and got ready for the day, all the while, unable to stop thinking about a certain blue eyed brunette. 

**Val** : Good morning beautiful. I can't stop thinking about you. I wish I could kiss you right now ❤xx

**Juls** ♡: Good morning Val. I wish you were here too! x

**Val** : Can I see you later? xx

**Juls** ♡: I'm working :( x

**Val** : How about before work? I'll meet you there? xx

**Juls** ♡: Sure Val. I'll see you at 5 x

Juliana couldn't describe this excitement, these butterflies she had or the overwhelming need to feel Valentina close to her again. She felt like an excited child and it was all because of Valentina.

Juliana practically skipped to work later that day, smiling every time she remembered specific moments of their "date date". She walked across the road and sat on the wall opposite, legs dangling over the sides and resting on her hands behind her, eyes closed enjoying the sunlight hitting her face that sunny afternoon. 

There was that amazing scent again. The scent that has been consuming her completely for the last day. She feels soft gentle hands cover her eyes from behind and her breath is caught in her throat. Her lips immediately lifting up into a smile. 

"Guess who hermosa?" She whispered. Juliana's smile got wider and she lifted one hand to cover Val's. 

"Ma .... is that you?" she asked feigning confusion. That earned her a shocked gasp "Juls!" Juliana laughed and took Val's hand to her lips "of course I knew it was you" and placed a kiss on it. Val smiled brightly and lowered herself down to sit next to Juls.

Juliana felt the heat rise in her cheeks as Valentina looked right into her eyes with such intensity, trying to express so much with no words. She grinned and Juliana had to snap her head away, knowing that if she continued to stare she could easily get lost in those big blue eyes.

Val breaks the silence "What are you doing out here?" 

"Well I just needed to sit outside for a minute. Apparently I work with a bunch of children" she shook her head unamused. Val let out a laugh "What? Why?" Juls let out a sigh 

"Something about you and me in a tree". 

Val smiled broadley and tightly sealed her lips stopping the laughter she wanted to let out. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G?" She joked as she scooted closer, leaning into Juliana and raising her hand to Juliana's chin to make her look at her "that's not a bad idea" she says quietly as she takes her lips in her own for a soft slow kiss. Juliana sits up and rests her hand around Val's waist leaning into her. There's no way she could ever get used to this feeling. 

They eventually parted with smiles "I like your friends already" Val commented making Juliana chuckle. 

"Trust me you won't be saying that for long." 

Juliana jumps off the wall and extends her hand out to Val who takes it with a smile. Juliana takes a deep breath and they both walk into the bar. They're not opened yet so there was nobody there but Val could hear quiet chatter as they moved further into the building. 

"Hey! There she is!" Teresa shouts at the pair as Franky looks over and smiles "hi". 

"Hey guys" Juliana replies in a monotone. 

"Oh not you grump, we're talking to your girl." Teresa teases as she walks over extending her hand to Val. "We've been dying to meet the girl who melted the ice queen" she winks at Juliana "como estas I'm Teresa" the blonde introduces herself, air kissing both of Val's cheeks. 

Franky closely follows "Hola, Franky" and shakes Val's hand. "Hi I'm Valentina, nice to finally meet you both." She smiles sincerely. 

"Come Valentina we have so much to talk to you about" Teresa steals Val away from Juliana and she was left standing there alone in the middle of the room whilst the three of them walked away laughing and smiling. "Perfect" Juls sighed.

She could hear them at the table laughing away, at her expense no doubt. She tried to get herself ready for work leaving them to their demise but she couldn't help but watch the blue eyed beauty. She looked so at ease with these people she's only just met. Like she's known them forever. But that's just Valentina, effortlessly drawing people to her, making them feel like they're the only thing that mattered. 

"Having fun here?" Juliana approached the group who tried to stop laughing and "sshh'ed" each other as though they were keeping a secret. Juliana rolled her eyes and the three looked up at her as though they're ready to watch her perform. 

"You know Val?" Teresa jumping straight to using nicknames "J's been doing this weird thing with her face since she's met you." Juliana can see where she's taking this so she looks at Val unimpressed. Val's looking at Teresa as she laughs and Juliana can't help but smile too. "There! Look!" Teresa points to a smiling Juliana and she rolls her eyes. 

"We like it though Valentina so well done" Franky pipes up patting Val on the shoulder. Val covers her mouth trying to hide her smile from Juliana. 

"Ok ok that's enough making fun of me guys. Can I have Valentina back now?" Val takes her extended hand and stands as close as she can to Juls. 

"Oh my god! You two are so cute together!" Teresa squeals bringing clenched hands to her chest making both Val and Juls blush. 

"Alright alright enough. Now get back to work" Juliana instructed smiling and leading Val to the office. 

Juls shut the door behind them and walked over to Valentina. "I really liked them" Val confirmed noticing a glint in Juliana's eyes as she was getting closer. 

"Oh you do?" Juliana says wrapping her arms around Valentina, her hands rubbing her back gently. 

Her lips immediately placing soft kisses on Val's neck making Val's breath hitch. "Mmm hmmm" Val struggles to say as she licks her lips and her hands rest on Juls' upper arms. 

"Juls?" Valentina breathes heavy trying to keep herself together. 

"Hmmm?" Is all Juliana can say against Val's pulse point. 

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Val fights against her urge to take Juliana there and then.

"It can wait" Juliana replies with a husky voice and makes her way to Val's lips. Their soft lips glide against one another comfortably. Before Juls can deepen the kiss Val peppers her lips with small kisses and pulls away. 

"I'm going to regret what I'm about to say but you need to get to work and I need to go before I don't let you." 

She steps back and Juliana tries to get her back into her arms but Val pretty much runs to the door. "Bye Juls, call me later?" 

Juliana let's out a defeated sigh and frowns "who's no fun now?"

Val leaves and Juls goes to sit on the chair in the office to get her breath back and contemplate having a cold shower. 


	16. Hats Off

It's 1am and Juliana had just finished locking up, making her way home when both her phone and face lit up seeing Valentina's name. 

"What are you doing awake at this hour Miss?" Juliana smiled. 

"Well I wanted to see how your day went? Have you've finished work yet?" Valentina said sounding tired. 

Juliana's heart melted leaving her speechless. She had never had this. Someone caring enough to stay up late just to know how her day was. _What even is this feeling?_ Juliana thought to herself.

"Juls? You there?" Juliana snapped out of her thoughts. 

"Sorry Val. Yes I'm here. I've just finished and on my way home." 

"What? On your own? At this time?" Val sounded awake now. 

"Yes Val" she chuckled "don't worry I've been doing this for years. And I can take care of myself remember?" she reminded Val how they met. 

"I know you can Juls but it won't stop me from worrying. There are scary people out there" Val replied. Juliana couldn't help but appreciate Val's concern. 

"Val please don't worry yourself, it's fine." 

"Ok but you have to promise me one thing" Val bargained. 

"Oh god what is it Val?" Juls dreading what Val was going to say. 

"I don't care how late it is, from now on you call me on your way home so I know you're ok? And I get to hear your voice before I go to sleep." She added with a smile Juls could almost hear through the phone. 

Juls was quiet for a minute "Val, I don't want you losing sleep over me". 

"I already do Juls" Val definitely had the perfect, usually cheesy, answer to everything. Juliana couldn't help smiling from ear to ear 

"fine Val. I don't know why it's so hard to say no to you". 

"Good!" Val celebrated. 

"Tell me about your day?" Val asked whilst she got comfortable in bed, head on the pillow with the phone on speaker beside her listening to the brown eyed beauty that had taken over her thoughts. They spoke for another 15 minutes before Juls reached her apartment. 

"Ok I'm home now Val. Thanks for keeping me company. Sweet dreams."

"You too carino" Val said with a sleepy voice. 

Juls hung up, opened her front door to find a snoring Bella and was taken over by a feeling she had rarely experienced. Happiness. 

The rest of the week passed by with both being busy with work. As promised, Juls called Val every night on the way home and was always taken aback by how adorable Val was without even trying. Her sleepy husky voice when she said hello and trying to hide a yawn but couldn't. How she would say she's not sleepy at all but Juliana could sense her eyes were shut. 

Juls tried so many times to text instead of calling her once she'd finished work but Val would call back immediately after the "send" button was hit. 

\----------------

It was 10am on Saturday and Juls just got back from her morning run. She approached her floor and took out her headphones as she looked at her phone and smiled instantly.

"Good morning Val" Juliana greeted. 

"Good morning guapa. What are you doing?" Val asked excited. 

"Just got back from my run. Why do you sound like you're up to no good?" Juliana sensed the mischief in her tone. 

Valentina laughed "I don't know what you mean Juls. But get ready, I'll be at yours in an hour! We're going out!" 

"Wait what? Now?" Juliana asked surprised. 

"Yes. I'm taking you out on a date." Val said proudly. "You took me out on our first date and now its my turn. This is the first Saturday ever that you don't have to work so I want you all to myself for the whole day."

Juls couldn't help but smile "You're crazy you know that?" 

"Yep! I know. I'll see you in an hour."

Juliana quickly took a shower and got ready before she dropped Bella off to her mother. 

Val was outside exactly when she said she would be. Juliana made her way out and found Val leaning against her car looking at her phone. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. She was the epitamy of natural beauty and Juliana couldn't help but stare. As soon as she saw Juliana her face lit up and she walked towards the dark haired girl. 

"You're carriage awaits" she playfully bows to Juliana, one hand takes Juliana's and the other gestures towards her car. Juliana smiles and nods. 

"Gracias senorita". 

As Val leads her to the car Juliana pulls her back into her arms and kisses her. "Sorry I couldn't help myself" she shrugs and Val smiles. 

"We're supposed to kiss at the end of our date Juls" Val clarifies and Juls laughs. 

"I'm not very good at following rules. Sorry" she defends. 

"Hey I'm not complaining" Val says kissing Juls again before getting in the car. 

"Where are you taking me Val?" Juls asked curiously.

Val takes her hand and brings it to her lips and kisses her knuckles "you'll see. It's a suprise carino". 

Juliana is quickly realised that it's the small things Val does that makes a large impact on her. The way she just kissed her hand made Juliana's stomach do somersaults. The cute pet names she calls Juls makes her feel so special. Valentina was so considerate, so gentle, a softness Juliana didn't know she wanted and was soon becoming used to. 

Valentina finally pulled up. Juliana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she reached out to grab the dash. "Oh my god Val I've only ever seen this on flyers growing up! No way are we going to Feria de Leon? This is like the best fair in the world!" 

Valentina was thrilled to see Juliana excited. It wasn't like Valentina's over the top squealing and bouncing on her feet kind of excitement but for Juliana it was an intense sparkle in her eyes. Valentina always felt that Juliana had a strong poker face but those dark browns gave her away, often unintentionally. 

"This is going to be so much fun Juls! I can't wait to beat you in all the games." Val challenged. 

"Ha we'll see princess. Game on!"

As soon as they entered the main arena Juliana was speechless. Just the sheer size and amount of people there was unbelievable to her. She was surrounded by millions of multi coloured lights on every surface she can see; from the stalls to the rides, the signs to the people dressed up in costumes. The air was filled with laughter from all ages and the overall feeling was of joy. 

"Wow. This is amazing Val" Juls looked around holding Val's hand. Val closed the gap between them and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready?" She checked and Juliana could only smile and nod. 

They did everything and anything the fair had to offer. Hand in hand stealing glances and kisses whenever they had the chance. Cuddling whilst waiting for rides and capturing moments on their phones. Juliana was having the best day and Valentina was enjoying seeing every second of that. 

They saw the live mariachi bands play, visited the bunnies and baby lambs at the livestock expo and even took part in the live flash mob. That was more Valentina whilst Juliana watched her make up her own moves and laughed. The blue eyed beauty was absolutely one of a kind. 

Valentina insisted on getting their faces painted. "No Val look it's literally just kids who do that." Juls protested. 

"Oh c'mon Juls stop being so boring. It'll be fun!" Juls isn't convinced. 

"Ok I tell you what" Val starts "if you have your face painted with me, I'll let you paint something on my face." She proposed. 

"Anything I want?" Juls raised an eyebrow. 

"Anything."

So Juls chose a few simple stars going down one side of her face and Val chose flowers. "Ok. Val my turn. But you can't look in the mirror ok?" Juls reminded. 

"Deal" Val agreed not caring how she would look so long as it made Juliana happy. 

Juls completed her masterpiece and off they went to the games stall. To Juliana's suprise, Val was in fact beating her more than she'd care to admit. Every time Val won there was a different victory dance in Juliana's face but the same rolling of the eyes from Juls. Every win came with a stuffed toy and before they knew it they had at least 4 each. 

The sun faded and they decided that they've done as much as they could at the fair. As they were heading back towards the exit Val couldn't help but stare at Juliana. She looked so cute with a large colorful oversized 'Fair de Leon 2020' hat on and her hoodie tied around her waist cuddling 4 stuffed teddies. 

As they were walking back to the car, many families were doing the same. Compared to the other families though, Valentina and Juliana stood out. Mostly because it looked like they had to robbed the teddy stall but also because of Juls' oversized, now flashing, hat. 

They put all of their winnings in the trunk and sat in the car enjoying the comfort after all those hours on their feet. They looked at each other and Juliana had a big smile on her face. 

"Your hat is very distracting Juls. Are you ever going to take it off?" Val said laughing and Juls feigned being insulted. 

"This hat is amazing Val. I love it. And it does this too" Juls sets the lights to flash sporadically. Val bursts out laughing and Juliana joins in. 

"And you say I'm crazy" Val retorts. 

"You hungry?" Val checks. 

"After all that food in there? No chance Val. Are you?" 

"Nope and I'm glad because we don't have time." 

Juliana was confused "time for what?" 

Val smiles broadly "The next part of our date."


	17. Mi Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo .... this got a little smutier than I originally intended 🙄
> 
> Enjoy x

"Next part? Val I'm totally wiped after all that" Juliana says letting out a sigh. 

"Don't worry Juls you won't have to do anything for the next part" Val assures. 

"Oh yeah?" Juls raises an eyebrow presumptiously. 

"Nothing like that Juliana" Val rolls her eyes this time. 

Valentina pulls into what looks like an open field with many cars parked on it. She goes to the trunk and grabs a couple blankets. _What is this?_ Juliana wonders. 

Valentina comes round to Juliana's side, opens the door and extends her hands. "C'mon Fair de Leon 2020, let's go. And you may want to leave that "amazing" hat here" she laughs. 

They walk passed all of the parked cars, through a path surrounded by trees which are only visible due to the string lights they're wrapped in. They then turn a corner and Juliana is greeted with a sight she had never seen before.

In front of her was a large field with people scattered around sitting on the grass, mostly in two's. In front of them was the largest screen she's ever seen. "Is this?" She asked 

"An outdoor open cinema yes" Valentina answered. 

"I didn't even know these actually existed here" Juliana said surprised. 

Valentina grabbed Juliana's hand and they found a spot at the back near a tree. Val layed down a blanket on the ground "There you go ma'am, please take a seat" she gestured at Juliana. Juliana smiled and sat down with her back against the tree. "Here you are" Val then said as she wrapped the other blanket around Juliana and gave her both ends of the blanket, one in each hand. 

"Why thank you Val, this is very cosy" Juls smiled bringing her hands to wrap around herself. "Wait what about you?" Juls realised.

"Don't worry, I have the best seat" Val said proudly as she knelt down, opened Juliana's arms and positioned herself in between them, her back against Jul's front, both of their knees up. She then brought Juliana's arms to wrap around her instead. 

"Oh yes, this is definitely cosier" Juliana said in Valentina's ear. 

Having Valentina close to her like this was everything to Juls, especially after the amazing day she had just given her. Juliana knew then that she didn't care what movie they were going to watch because she wouldn't be paying much attention to it anyway. 

The movie started and the surrounding lights went out. Juliana thought it was bad enough trying to control herself before but now in practically darkness, it got that much worse. 

_Ok Juls concentrate on the movie. Nothing else._ She told herself. And she did too until Valentina shifted or she caught a whiff of her hair. Valentina was cuddling into Juliana and it was killing her.

She tried to concentrate again but her body had a mind of it's own. Her face slowly nuzzled into Valentina's soft scented hair. Her hands left Val's arms, moved her hair to one side, drifted to her waist and wrapped around her toned stomach. 

"Val?" Juliana whispered. Val swallowed hard picking up on the shift in mood hearing Juliana's husky voice. 

"Yeah?" 

"I think you should sit somewhere else" Juls whispered in her ear placing kisses on her shoulder and neck. 

Val's breath hitched "why?" She just about whispered back. 

"Because you're driving me crazy and if you stay here ..." she kisses her neck "I'm sure we'll get arrested for public indecency."

Val gasps and her heart races as she allows Juliana more room to explore her neck. Juliana's hands start exploring too. They run down to her waistline and slide under her shirt and Val shivers. Her soft and warm hands slowly move around Val's middle whilst her lips leave goosebumps on her neck making Val bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping. 

"Lean forward" Juliana whispered in Vals ear and she obeyed. Juliana ran her hands from her middle up her back and unclasped Val's bra. Val turned her head as if to say 'what are you doing?' But before she could, Juliana pulled Valentina back into her.

Her lips went straight to Vals pulse point biting and sucking the soft skin whilst her hands made their way to unbuttoned Valentina's pants. Val couldn't believe how someone could make her feel such an overwhelming feeling of want. She wanted Juliana to take her any way she wanted. She surrendered herself to Juliana, willingly and happily. 

Once Juliana undid her pants her right hand slid into her underwear making Val drop her head back and letting out a moan "Sshhh baby .... you have to be quiet" Juliana whispered into her ear sending a pool of heat straight to her centre. 

Val licked her lips and felt Juliana's left hand make it's way under her bra to squeeze her right breast. She caressed her breast gently before she took her nipple between her finger and her thumb and Valentina whimpered. Luckily the movie was loud or else they definitely would've been caught. Val felt like she was going to explode. One of her hands clenched on to the blanket whilst the other squeezed Juliana's knee. 

Juliana's right hand started to massage Val's clit slowly and then went lower to slide into her folds making Val bite down on the hand holding the blanket. Valentina slide down a little and lifted her hips up to give Juliana more room. She wanted Juliana to fuck her so bad. Her knees parted more as Juliana slid to fingers into Val making her moan into the blanket. As Juliana began to quicken the pace, the back of Valentina's head pushed against Juliana "fuck fuck fuck" Valentina whispered quitely. "Juls ... baby ... I'm so close" She said as quietly as she could. 

Juliana didn't want to waste any more time as she brought her hand to Val's clit and started to move in quick small circles. Valentina's body started to squirm, her breathing got faster and Juliana knew she was on the edge. She played with Valentina's nipples and moved swiftly on her clit and before she knew it, Val came hard releasing hot lava like liquid on to Juls' hand. Val's head fell back on Juliana's shoulder and her breath began to slow down.

Juliana continued to kiss her on her neck and shoulder before she kissed her cheek "You ok?" She whispered. 

"That was amazing" Val exhaled still coming down from her high making Juliana chuckle. 

Val turns around and props herself on her knees to kiss Juliana softly. Juliana's hands make their way under her shirt again and Val wonders what she's upto now? Juliana moves her hands up her back and clasps her bra again "there you go" she says against Val's lips. 

Val looks at her with a surprised look "Thank you. You want to get out of here?" 

"What about the movie?" Juls asked. 

Val smiled "As if either of us were watching it anyway" and Juliana laughed. 

"Let's go". 

They grabbed the blankets and headed back to the car. Juliana put her hat back on making Val laugh and leaning over to kiss Juls' cheek "You're such a geek."

\------------

They got to Val's apartment just on the outskirts of the city. As they went inside, Juliana was taken aback. The floor was tiled in fine marble, which made every step echo as they walked in. Colorful paintings adorned the walls. A large chandelier made colors dance across the high ceilings. Large gray sofas with a countless number of coloured cushions surrounded a large tv mounted on the wall. 

There was a set of twin doors with golden handles at the end of the hall which she presumed led into the master bedroom. Unlike Juliana's place, everything in this apartment screamed Valentina. From the large collection of pictures hung around to the colourful soft furnishings, it was all Val; warm, soft and comforting. 

"Nice place" Juliana admired as Val walked behind her. She took Juliana's hat off and put it on her own head. She then wrapped her arms around Juliana's waist from behind and kissed her shoulder. Juls turned around and looked at Valentina. 

"Wow" Juliana laughed at the sight of Val in the hat. 

"See what I mean? This hat is ridiculous Juls" Valentina proves her point. 

"But you look so cute though" Juls counters. 

"You think?" Val teases closing the distance between the two. 

"Very" Juls whispers as she takes Valentina's lips in her own. 

Val pulls away smiling, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "Hold that thought" Val interrupts as she heads to the bathroom. Juliana walks around the living room and just as she is about to sit down she hears a loud scream. 

She snaps her head to where Val went and she sees Val storming out of the bathroom pointing to her head. 

"Juls Rules?! ... I have been walking around with Juls fucking Rules on my head all this time?" She screams and Juliana couldn't help but cover her mouth to stop the laugh escaping. 

"You said anything Val" she justifies. 

"Yeah like a flower or a heart or something. Not this" she points to her head again annoyed which makes Juls let out a full belly laugh. 

"Please stop pointing to your head Val. I can't take it" Juliana says in between bouts of laughter holding her stomach and falling on to the couch. 

Val stands in front of her arms crossed looking unimpressed but biting the inside of her cheek to stop a smile from emerging. If she was honest she should've guessed Juls wasn't the love heart or flower drawing type. 

Juliana finally controlled her laughter and stood up to face a sulking Valentina. She smiled, gave her a peck on the lips and took her by the hand to the bathroom Val had just come out from.

She made Val stand facing away from the sink while she grabbed a wet towel. Juliana looked at Val who now had a softness present that showed there was no way she was still mad. 

Juls brought the towel to her head and slowly started to wipe the paint away. Whilst Juliana was concentrating on her task, Val's eyes flickered from Juls' deep browns to her soft lips. She couldn't believe how much she felt for Juliana in this short space of time. 

She closed her eyes as Juliana's touch sent shivers through her body. Valentina's hands went to Juliana's waist and she pulled their bodies together. 

Val felt Juliana's now free hands, move down her cheekbones to her lips and they start kissing. They move in sync like a well rehearsed dance. Their bodies fit together as if they were made for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. 

Valentina is lost in kissing Juliana when she feels herself being lifted up on the countertop. They lock eyes for a moment and they can't keep away. Their kiss deepens and their tongues meet caressing one another, enjoying the sweet dance. 

Juls' hands work their way around Val's body and she can't take this distance any longer. She pulls Val in until she feels some friction against her aching abdomen and she let's out a soft moan. 

Val pulls away reluctantly and their eyes meet again. Dark browns are now black and ocean blues are now midnight. Val jumps off the countertop and kisses Juls again moving forward while Juls walks backward. Their lips never leave each other until they finally reach Val's bed. 

Reaching their destination, Val moves her hands under Juliana's shirt, feeling her soft velvet skin. Their lips separate for a minute whilst removing Juls' shirt and Juliana's lips go straight to Valentina's collar bone making her gasp. She too removes Val's shirt and Juls' hands are all over Valentina, feeling each crevasse, each line along her perfect physique. 

She undid Val's jeans and her hands went to grab her ass, pulling her so close that their centres met. Making them both moan. Val couldn't wait much longer. She turns Juliana so the bed is behind her, lightly pushes her onto it and reaches forward to undo Juls' jeans. 

She pulled them off and started kisses from her knee upwards, slowly, her hands on Juls' legs. She feels Juliana's back arch in anticipation, knowing where she wanted Val to go. Val places a kiss to Juls' centre on her underwear and her head rocks back against the pillow, a moan escaping her lips. 

"Val" Juliana groans as her needs grow stronger. 

"Not yet baby" Val teases, loving the way it feels to have Juliana squirming beneath her, desperate for her touch. 

Val works her way back to her tender, smooth lips. "Val if you don't, I will" Juliana threatens desperate for release. The thought of Juls pleasuring herself under Valentina sends a new wave of arousal to her centre.

"You will what baby? Touch yourself here?" She slides her hands into Juliana's underwear straight to her clit and her back arches off the mattress "ahhh" she moans as Valentina sucks and nips at her exposed neck. 

"Or here?" She whispers are her fingers slide easily through her wet folds. 

"Val, baby.... please". Juliana licks her lips pleading, sending a pool of wetness to Val's underwear. Val entered Juliana with two fingers and thrust upward "Val" Juliana whimpered with pleasure digging her nails into Val's back.

Val curled her fingers inside and slipped them out again. She brought her thumb to her hard nub and started rubbing in a circular motion before she entered again with two fingers. This elicited lust filled moans by the dark haired girl and Valentina felt wetter with every sound. 

Val repeated this sending Juliana into another world, her hands gripping Valentina tight with every thrust. Her orgasm was building and it felt like a tsunami coming on. "Yes Val, ooh god .... yes" Juliana screamed making Val speed up. A few more thrusts and Val felt like she came as well as Juliana.

Juls' body relaxed below Val as she came down from the most intense high ever. Val kissed her passionately and looked into hooded browns. She could stare into these forever. 

Juliana reached up to put a strand of hair behind Valentina's ear, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into another deep kiss, bodies merged together again. 

Juliana flipped them over so now she was on top, while her knee moves in between Vals legs right into her centre. "Ah Juliana" she moans loud sending surges of electricity straight to Juls centre working her up again straight away.

Valentina raises the knee in between Juls' legs and she let's out a loud whimper. Both already so turned on that their need for release approaches fast. They grind on each other as they continue their lust filled kisses. Juls thrusting against Val and Val grinding her hips up to meet Juliana. "Baby I'm so close" Val breaks the kiss and groans breathlessly "come with me". 

Juliana looks at Val with hooded eyes "fuck ... " she grinds and thrusts harder into Val, her body working up a sweat and Val writhing beneath her. "Now baby ... come now" is all she could say before they both came hard as wave after wave of euphoria hit them simultaneously. 

Their breathing gets back to normal and Juliana kisses Val gently before rolling to her side with one arm over Val's stomach. Val smiles and mirrors Juliana's position but her hands come up to cup Juls' cheek. "You're unbelievable hermosa" she says adoringly. 

Juliana smiles from ear to ear "you too mi amor". 

"Mi amor" Val repeats "I like that". They both gaze into each others eyes sharing so much without saying a word. Relaxed and with heavy eyelids they soon drift off to sleep. 


	18. Pillowtalk

It was almost time for sunrise and as always, Juliana's internal clock woke her up. She awoke to soft sheets and the morning light trickling through the blinds. Her eyes were still shut as she enjoyed the warmth of the covers. As she slowly tried to open her eyes and stretch she felt long arms around her keeping her still. She felt slow puffs of breath against the back of her neck making her smile. 

As she tried to move closer to Val she felt her stir so she froze. Val stretched out her arms and moved into Juliana, holding her tighter. _Omg she feels so good!_ Is all Juliana could think.

Juliana slowly turned to face a smiling Valentina but her eyes were still closed. "Good morning beautiful" Juliana whispers. 

Val opened her eyes slowly and her smile got wider "yes it definitely is" she said with a croaky voice. 

"You sound cute when you're sleepy" Juliana couldn't help herself as she leaned in to give her a kiss, making a path from her lips to her collarbone. 

"Mmm ... I can get used to being woken up like this" Valentina said turning on her back to give Juliana more room. 

"I can get used to waking you up like this" Juliana smiled into the kisses "but right now I need to pee so be right back" Juliana slides out from under the sheets, grabs her shirt off the floor and rushes off.

When Juliana returned she was greeted by Valentina laying on her side propped up on her elbow giving her the "come to bed" eyes and finger. Juls didn't have to be asked twice before she crawled on top of Val and kissed her deeply. Her hands slid under the sheets to caress every bit of Valentina she can, setting Valentina's skin on fire with every touch. 

Val peeled herself away from Julianas lips "Why have you got this on?" She asked pulling on the offending shirt and Juliana smiled. Valentina pulled off the shirt and turned them over so she was on top. She straddled the dark haired beauty and sat up to take in all of Juliana beneath her. 

Val took her time. Her fingers traced lines from her lips, to her collarbone, to her chest and around her nipples, leaving goosebumps in her trail. She then ran them down Juls' abdomen driving Juliana crazy.

Juls sat up and took Vals lips in hers. Running her fingers up and down Vals spine making the brunette's heart beat faster. She caught her bottom lip in between her teeth before releasing it, making Val moan. She slowly kissed from her jaw down to her chest and made her way up Val's pulse point, licking and sucking every inch. Val massaging her fingers into Juliana's hair and gasping at Juliana's lips on her sensitive skin.

"Spread your legs baby" Valentina said quietly into Juls' ear and she obeyed. Valentina sat into her deeper and their centres met as they both released a moan. Valentina started to grind down slowly and felt their wet centres meet making their bodies tremble. 

"Oh you feel so good" Valentina moaned as Juliana's hand went to her waist and started to move with the rhythm of Valentina's grinding, guiding her to go faster. They moved in sync and both women could feel their orgasms building.

Juliana all of a sudden moved forward, climbing over Valentina, pinning her to the bed and as she brought their centres together again, Val's legs wrapped around her waist. A loud moan escaped Valentina. Juliana quickened her pace and Valentina's moans got louder pushing Juliana to the edge. "Fuck Juls I'm coming" Valentina let out breathlessly. 

Juliana feeling the same let out a moan of her own "mirame" she asked and Valentina didn't take her eyes off her whilst they came hard. Their orgasms hit them like waves of pleasure over and over whilst they looked each other in the eyes feeling a new level of intimacy. This wasn't just about sex this time, it was about passion, intimacy, caring and love.

Once they'd got their breathes back to normal, they melted into each other, holding one another enjoying the moments of euphoria they'd just shared. Juliana was propped up on pillows, slightly inclined, stroking Val's hair whilst Valentina had her head on Julaina's chest and arms wrapped around her. 

"Val?" Juliana asked softly.

"hmm?" Val replied with her eyes closed. 

"That was the best day ever" Juliana meant it. It was a day she would remember forever. 

Val shot up to meet her gaze "really?" She checked beaming and Juliana kissed her "really".

"Growing up I had never been to any fair, nevermind the biggest one ever. I loved it" Juliana recollected. 

She remembered looking around at the families there. She saw parents with their children laughing and having fun and couldn't help but think back to her childhood and how she would have given anything for her parents to have spent the day with her, even if it was just at the park. But she'd never say this out loud. She didn't need pity party.

In the meantime Valentina was in a world of her own thinking about the last time she had been there with her family. She had such fond memories that now came with a tinge of sadness at the great losses in her life. 

"We would wait all year round for our parents to take us. We had so much fun. This is the first time I've been back since ..." she said sadly and Juliana pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm sorry Val you didn't have to.." Juliana felt guilty. 

"No no I'm glad we went. I loved making new happy memories with you Juls. And it took me back to my childhood. I loved it too" she smiled hugging Juliana tighter. 

"I just can't believe I actually got to spend the whole day with you. I was sure you'd have to work with it being Saturday" Val said pleased. 

"Well ..." Juliana shared "I actually was meant to work last minute but you sounded so excited so I told them I wasn't going in." 

"What? And they were fine that?" Val thought out loud and Juls nodded. "Wow careful I don't get you fired Juls" she chuckled. 

Juliana laughed "they can't fire me." 

"Wow someones confident" Val teased. 

"What? They can't" Juls said shrugging a shoulder. 

"And why not?" Valentina quizzed. Juliana was silent for a minute. 

"I can't tell you. But they can't". 

This grabbed Val's attention and she gets up to look at Juliana. "You can't tell me? Now I have to know. Do you have something over your boss or something?" She laughs as the journalist within comes out and Juliana smiles. "Oh c'mon tell me. Please." She pleaded. 

"You're going to think I'm crazy" Juliana said in a quiet voice looking down. Val sensed the air getting a little less playful. 

"Juls you can tell me anything. I promise I will never think bad of you for it. Trust me." Juliana looked at Valentina and saw nothing but sincerity. 

"Well it sort of just happened" she began. "Perlita was struggling and I couldn't wait on the side lines doing nothing so ..." 

"Juls I'm getting worried here. You didn't? With Perlita?" Val said jumping to conclusions. 

"Val ew no! God what the fuck? She's like my abuela!" She practically shouted and Val released a sigh of relief "Oh thank god". 

Juliana shook her head "urgh why would you even think that?". 

"It's what you were saying Juls" Val laughed and repeated "sort of just happened? ..."

Juliana tackled Valentina and pinned her to the bed tickling her. "Ah no Juls I'm sorry. Sorry I promise I'll stop. Please!" Val begged. 

Juliana pinned both her hands above her head "I like older women but not that old" she joked looking down referring to Val. She reached down to kiss Val's full lips. 

"So why can't they fire you?" Val reminded her and Juls released her hands as they both sat up. 

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interupted" she feigned being annoyed "ABUELA Perlita was struggling and I had some money saved up so volunteered to help. Instead of a loan she took it as a down payment for a partnership in the bar. So now I work extra shifts so I can get paid plus pay off the remaining amount I owe her. So to answer your question sweety, they can't fire me because I own the place. Well half of it." She finished and Valentina was in shock. 

Valentina looked at Juliana dumbfounded. Juliana started to get nervous. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you. I knew it was dumb." Juliana started to back track. 

"Dumb? Juls that is the best thing I have ever heard! That is amazing! You're amazing" she said grabbing Juliana's face. 

Juliana looked relieved "it's not that amazing Val" she defended. 

"Juls you just don't understand how amazing this actually is! Why would you think this is something you can't tell me?" 

Valentina was taken aback by Juliana's modesty about the whole thing. There was no way she would ever have guessed that Juliana owns the place. She never holds her boss authority over anyone and she gets her hands dirty just like the other guys that work there. Not only that but Juliana fails to see how kind and generous she is helping Perlita out like that. If she wasn't falling for her hard enough before, she definitely was now. 

"Well, I didn't want you to think bad of me. I mean how many 26 year olds do you know that own a bar? Sounds a little crazy." Juls justifies. 

"Baby that's what makes it so amazing! You're only 26 and have your own business. Or paying it off or whatever." 

Valentina's eyes were full of admiration. She couldn't believe how Juliana was even real. She was so strong and independent, kind and considerate as well as responsible. The list was endless and Valentina felt humbled to have her in her life. 

"I love you" she blurted out and Juliana's eyes got wider. Valentina instantly regretted the words knowing that it would scare her off. ' _Shit shit shit'_ she thought as she looked at Juliana. 

"What?" Juliana almost whispered and Valentina stroked Juliana's cheek with her thumb. Her feelings were out there now and she didn't want to hide it anymore.

"I love you Juliana Valdes. You're so amazing and you don't even realise it" Val looked into her eyes then rested their foreheads together. "Val .... I....er" Juls sounded nervous.

"Shh Juls you don't have to say anything amor." 

Valentina assured trying not to pressure her into saying something she didn't want to. She kissed Juliana deeply trying to show how much she felt for the girl. To Valentina it didn't matter if Juliana said it back or not right now. Right now, the love she felt for Juliana was enough for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> As always thank you for your comments 🥰
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter because you're not gonna like me tomorrow 🙈🙈🙈


	19. Don't Do That

The last three months had been bliss with Valentina. Their days spent daydreaming about each other. When they weren't working, their evenings spent enjoying each other's company and nights spent consumed by one another. Juliana never dreamed of a love like this. 

Love. Something she realised she was never a part of. Not really. Not like this where Valentina's warmth and affection made her feel so complete she could sense it as if it were a physical entity, surrounding her day and night, even when she wasn't around, like warm rays of sunshine. Seeing her made her heart twirl. Hearing her voice made her stomach flutter.

It was an undeniable feeling but she didn't have the courage to tell Valentina. There were so many times when she was about to, she wanted to but her mind gave her many reasons not to say it out loud. To some degree she was waiting for her bubble to burst. All of this had to be too good to be true. 

Juliana was lost in her thoughts as she practically skipped into work. She opened the door and there it was again; the heart twirling and stomach fluttering. The girl she never got tired of seeing sat at the bar talking away to T. 

As she walked in and both ladies looked round and Val's face lit up into a beautiful smile. 

"Hola chicas" Juls greeted "what a lovely suprise, what brings you here?" she said to Val approaching her with a kiss on the head that Val leaned into. 

"Hi babe" Val said softly enjoying Juliana's embrace. 

"Firstly, I wanted to see you and give you this" Val gives her a quick kiss on the lips "and secondly I wanted to see you an ask you something".

"Oh no should I be worried?" Juls teases and Val playfully hits her arm. 

Teresa starts laughing "I'll leave you love birds to it, I have work to do" she excuses herself. 

"What's up Val? What did you want to ask?" Juls encourages as she takes a seat in front of Val. 

"Well, we've been seeing each other for a while now right?" Juls nods and Val takes her hands in her own "and I've loved every minute of it" she continues "me too" Juls adds squeezing her hand and Val smiles. 

"Well I've not been able to get this goofy smile off my face and everyone's been noticing." 

"Ok" Juliana commented raising an eyebrow, unsure of where this was going.

"Basically now my friends want to see who's making me this happy so I was wondering if you'd like to meet them?" She said quickly as nerves started to creep in.

Juliana's smile started to disappear. She was silent as she moved her hands away from Valentina. 

"Juls?" Val was beginning to get worried seeing Juliana's serious face. One she hasn't seen in a while."Look we don't have to if you don't want to".

Juliana was looking down at her own hands unsure of how to respond without it sounding bad. "Juls you're scaring me, say something". 

Juliana took a deep breath "Val I can't. I dont want to. I'm sorry" she said looking up to Valentina. 

Valentina was not expecting this response from Juliana. She thought that Juliana had come a long way since they first met. She wasn't worried about the fact that she didn't want to meet her friends but moreso the implications this had. Although she would never force Juliana to do anything she didn't want to, Val's mind was racing ahead. 

Juliana couldn't look Valentina in the eyes. "Juls ..." Val tried to get words out but she had nothing and Juliana felt her heart sink. 

She couldn't stand seeing Valentina like this "I'm sorry Val, I'm just being honest. I don't want to lie to you" she elaborated. 

"It's ok Juls" Val said sadly, not knowing what else she supposed to say in that moment. There were too many thoughts going around in her head.

"Erm. ... look I'll let you get to work ok?" Val got up needing to leave. 

"Ok" Juls agreed wanting to get out of the awkward situation herself. She gave Val a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll talk to you later" Val said quietly and left. 

Juliana watched as Val left and Teresa came round the corner looking concerned. "J that wasn't fair" she said sympathetically. 

"I don't want to talk about this right now" Juliana said quietly as she walked away from Teresa. 

The rest of her shift went slowly. That happiness she felt this morning had vanished and she had no one else to blame but herself. Her shift finished and she was on her way home thinking whether or not she should call Valentina. What would she even say? She can't make this better. She wasn't going to change her answer.

Instead of calling, Juliana sent her a text waiting for her phone to ring. But it didn't. Instead she recieved a text back: 

**Val** : Glad you got home ok carino. We'll talk tomorrow. Sweet dreams xxx

"Talk tomorrow?" Juliana said to herself dreading what the next day was going to bring. She didn't want to talk about it but Valentina deserved some sort of explanation. How does she even begin to explain? What would Val think? 

Val on the other hand had questions of her own. Juliana was the best thing to happen to her and now she felt like she'd messed it up. She began to question herself. Maybe she shouldn't have even brought the subject up? She couldn't help but think it was a mistake to even tell her friends about Juliana. Valentina wanted to shout it from the rooftops but was Juls even ready for that? 

She then couldn't help but question their future. Have they even got one? Juliana didn't want to know the people she loves, her friends. What about her family and the people who made her who she is? How can she have a relationship if she didn't want to be a part of Val's world that goes beyond the two of them? Would she even share her own world with Val? She hasn't even met her mother yet, not officially. 

She had to talk to Juliana about all her concerns but knew it wouldn't be easy. 

Juliana was just as worried. Every time she closed her eyes that night she would see Valentina's disappointed expression. Her eyes losing that sparkle and looking almost gray. That beautiful smile disappearing and being replaced by dispair, all because of Juliana. The thoughts kept looping around in her head and before she knew it, it was early morning. 

Juliana was annoyed, angry and frustrated ... at herself. Hoodie on, playlist ready, headphones in. She didn't even wait for sunrise to run. Run from her thoughts, her frustration, her sadness over what she did to Valentina. How she had promised herself that she would make Valentina happy and instead, filled her with disappointment. For Juliana this was the beginning of the end. It's what she was dreading. She wasn't what Valentina deserved. 

As she pounded the earth beneath her, she thought about the downward spiral that was replaying in her life. Glimpses of her past resurfaced. Flashes of laughing faces, hushed whispers and sniggering. The feeling of loneliness, betrayal and embarrassment sent her heart racing and it all became too much. She immediately stopped at the side of the road and couldn't help but throw up. 

She got her composure back and sat on the grass looking out at the view. Juliana thought she could do this. Valentina made everything so easy for her. Being with Valentina was a dream. Her patience and understanding was not only comforting but also filled Juliana with confidence to act on her feelings. 

Val was the calm to the storm inside Juliana's mind. She kept her grounded. Until now. Her insecurities and all the doubts she had before took over and Juliana knew what she had to do. 

  
\------------------

Valentina went straight home after work that day. She couldn't think of anything but Juliana and how she was going to talk through this with her. She knew behind Juliana's hard exterior, she was delicate. One wrong move and Valentina could lose her, something she didn't even want to begin to consider. 

Juliana was the only person that showed her how to love and respect herself. She was the first person to make her feel something truly real. She may not be a woman of many words but Juliana's actions spoke volumes. Her embrace made Valentina feel like she could take on anything. Her kisses made her feel like she was the only person that mattered. Her smile reached Valentina's soul and she would do anything to make sure she was the reason behind it.

Valentina saw her phone light up and took a breath before answering it "Hola, I was just thinking about you."

"Hi Val how are you?" Juliana asked genuinely wanting to know. 

"I'm ok Juls. How are you?"

"Could be better" Juls' answer making Val's heart skip a beat. If nothing else, Juliana was always honest, even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear. Truthfully, Valentina could be better too. 

"I need to see you Val. Where are you?" Juls asked. 

"I'm at home" 

"Can I come over?" Juls unsure if Val wanted to see her or not. 

"Of course Juls, I'll be waiting". 

Valentina opens the door to a sombre Juliana who gives her half a smile. Instinctively Valentina pulls her in into a warm hug, taking in the scent she's been missing so much. "Hey beautiful, I've missed you" Val whispers. 

"I missed you Val" Juls replied sincerely. 

Sat on the couch they could both feel the tension in the air. They sat in silence for a minute, Juls looking at her hands and Valentina looking at Juliana. 

"Juls look at me" Valentina finally spoke. Juliana felt a lump in her throat but kept her emotions under control. She let out a sigh and looked directly into those ocean blues she loved so much. 

Before any more words were spoken Julaina raised her hands to cup Valentina's cheek and looked deep into her eyes. Sapphire eyes with a thousand hues of blue. Eyes that spoke a thousand words and held so many emotions, each one heart felt and pure, just like Valentina. She brought their foreheads together and tilted her head to feel her lips against Valentina's.

Juliana kissed Valentina purposefully. Trying to pour in all the depths of feelings she had towards the blue eyed girl. The love, the want, the pain, the apology, all of it. She pulled back but their foreheads were still touching. 

"Don't do that" Val suddenly spoke almost in a whisper. Juls pulled back to see Val's face. 

"Do what?" Juliana asks oblivious. 

"Kiss me like it's the last time". 

"Val..." Juliana started and Valentina could sense where this was going. 

"Don't Juls. Please just talk to me. I love you. Just tell me what's on your mind?" 

Juliana brings her hands down and looks at Valentina trying to choose her words carefully "Val I can't do what you're asking" Juls tried to open up. 

"What can't you do Juls?" Val pressed. 

"Be this perfect girlfriend. Meet your friends, who will think God knows what of me. I told you from the beginning I'm not good with people."

"Juls look how far we've come because you gave me a chance. Why can't you ... " Val started to counter but was cut off "they're not you Val. I don't care about anyone else. I don't want to know them. I don't want them to know me." Juls tried to explain calmly. 

"Val listen, you wanting me to meet your friends and family, wanting to talk about what I'm thinking and all that stuff isn't unreasonable. It's fair and you should be able to ask your girlfriend that but it's me Valentina. There's something wrong with me and it's not fair to push that on to you. You shouldn't have to deal with any of it." 

Valentina couldn't hold back the tears at Juliana's words. Juliana, who was becoming everything to Valentina thought this of herself? Like she was a broken mirror that can't be mended. It broke Val's heart. 

She moved closer to Juliana, cupped her face with both hands and looked directly into her eyes with such conviction "Juliana there is nothing, look at me, nothing wrong with you mi amor. I love you, all of you. Do you understand? You make my life so much better in ways you can't even imagine. You just need to talk to me. We can work this out". 

The more Valentina assured her and declared her love, the guiltier Juliana felt. With every word Valentina proved to be more perfect and that made Juliana feel more unworthy. 

"Val I'm not going to be selfish when it comes to you. The pain you're feeling now, I never want you to feel again but you will if you're with me. I should never have let it get this far. I'm so sorry."Juliana couldn't hold back her own tears from falling. 

Valentina was getting upset, her eyes became red but Juliana knew she had to do this to save her. 

_It's better to cry now than hurt her over and over again. It's better to end it now than wait till it turned to resentment or even hatred._ Juliana justified to herself. 

"Val you deserve the best. I want you to have the best of everything but that's not me" Juliana spoke with unwaivered purpose. 

"Don't tell me what I deserve Juliana" Valentina got defensive and Juliana had to toughen up to get her point across. 

"Val do you really think that a year or two down the line you won't resent me, resent us for me being like this? Be honest with yourself at least. And even if you didn't, do you think I'll be happy knowing what I've done to you? Never." Juls gets up to leave "I'm sorry" she says as Valentina wipes her tears and stands up. 

"So that's it Juliana? The most precious love we've both felt in our lives over because you said so? Do I get a say in this at all?" Valentina fights back wiping her tears again. 

"I'm sorry Val" is all Juliana could say.

There is nothing more Juliana could say as her chest felt like it was about to explode. She felt anxiety and panic and she had to get out of there. She rushed out of the door and ran down the stairs. She practically burst through the exit and went to the side of the building where she couldn't hold her emotions in anymore. She felt sick to her stomach as tears flowed from her eyes, shattering her heart into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry 🙈


	20. How Do I Fix This?

It had been a week since Juliana walked out of Valentina's apartment. Walked out of her life. Valentina sent her countless messages and called her every day but nothing. 

With each word spoken by Juliana that day, a piece of Valentina's heart broke and her thoughts fell into an endlessly repeating loop of "Why?"

The first day didn't even feel real to Valentina. It had felt like a nightmare she was waiting to wake up from. But that never happened. She cried at everything that reminded her of Juls. The stuffed teddies and the taser Juliana had given to her sat on her bookshelf torturing her. 

She thought of what it felt like to be with the dark haired girl. Her unspoken words, expressive eyebrows, how she held Val's hand, surprised her with hugs from behind, called her beautiful, mi amor. But not any more. 

She wondered if Juliana was feeling this intolerable pain too? Did she cry at all? Did it hurt her at all?

Just like the stages of grief Valentina also felt anger. Juliana was a coward. A coward that she should hate. She should hate Juliana. She should be angry with her, but she can't. No matter how hard she tried, she worried for her. Worried that she will never let herself be happy in life. Worried that no one will get to see the intense love Juliana had shown Valentina the time they were together. The reasons Valentina fell in love with her. 

But the overwhelming emotion Val felt was sadness, every other emotion pushed back becoming secondary. She felt sad because she gave Juliana everything. She tried to be everything she needed. She was honest, truthful and full of more love for Juliana than she could have ever understood. She was soft, kind and gentle but all those were no competition for the demons within her. Her fears were greater than Valentina's love and that's what hurt the most. 

Val spent days in this constant loop of anger, frustration, sadness and longing. She tried to see it from Juliana's perspective. She knew Juliana felt the same way she did even if she didn't say it out loud. She was sure of it. Then why couldn't they work through it? Why couldn't she talk to her? Why does she feel she isn't deserving? Why can't she let herself be loved? Val had so many questions and no answers. She needed answers.

Valentina didn't want to accept that this was the end. Even if Juliana had given up on them, Valentina refused to. She had to speak to Juls one last time.

There were so many times Val had built up the courage to speak to the dark haired girl but she'd back out last minute, unsure she would be able to take more heartbreak. 

She finished work one day and found herself outside Juliana's place. Valentina took a breath in "Come on Vale it's now or never" she said to herself before she got out of her car. She looked up at the building hoping she would be in as it was usually her day off work. 

As she went up to her floor Val's heart was racing and palms were sweaty. To be honest she didn't even know what she was going to say. All she knew is that she needed to see Juliana. To check she was ok. To get the answers to all the questions that were haunting her. 

She got out of the elevator to see a familiar face at Juliana's door. As she was about to turn around and go back into the elevator, Lupe called out for her "Valentina wait por favor".

Valentina stopped and scolded herself for not moving fast enough. This is the last thing she needed. 

"Perdon, I just wanted to see if Juliana was in. But it's ok. I'll leave her alone" Valentina felt the need to justify. 

"She's not in. I've been trying to get hold of her for days now. She's avoiding me." Lupe explains and Valentina knows the feeling all too well. 

"Well I'd better get going then" Val said not wanting to elaborate further. 

"I better leave too" Lupe realised she wasn't going to see Juliana today either. They went in the elevator and there was an awkward silence between the two. 

As they left the building Lupe spoke up "Valentina are you ok?" The words were so simple but hit Valentina like an avalanche. No one had asked if she was ok. All the emotions, all the pain and heartbreak resurfaced as she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Ay mija come here" Lupe gave her a much needed hug until her sobbing calmed down. They sat down on the bench outside the building until Valentina felt a little better. 

"I'm sorry I don't know where that came from senorita" she said embarrassed. 

"Lupe"

Val gave her a nod of acknowledgement and smiled through her tears. 

"You know everything?" Valentina checked. 

"Yes" Lupe confirmed.

"How is she?" Valentina asked scared of what the answer will be. 

"She puts on a brave face but she's not good." Lupe says honestly and Valentina has a new tears streaming down her face. 

"How can I fix this?" Val asks and Lupe looks out to the distance.

"The last time I saw you I mentioned that Juli has had a rough time growing up" Lupe recollected and Valentina nodded.

"Unfortunately mija it didn't stop there. When she grew up life kicked her down even more. This is why she is the way she is. All I would say to you is that she has her reasons for doing the things she does. And I don't mean that as an excuse because God knows I disagree with alot that she does, but she has reasons. Seeing how broken she has been over the last week tells me that she honestly believes that she is protecting you. It hasn't been easy for her either." 

Valentina listened attentively but couldn't help the tears escaping her eyes. Val thought if Juliana is doing this out of love and potectiveness, how could she not see how much ending their relationship is hurting her? 

"What are these reasons? Please tell me. She won't. I've tried but she just won't talk to me. I love her. This can't be it for us" Val cried and Lupe put her hand over her shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sorry mija, I can't be the one to tell you her reasons. It's not my place to say but what I will say is both of you need some time to really think about this. I told her the same. You know how stubborn my daughter is. She needs you to be patient and let her cool off and then maybe talk to her? In the meantime you need to ask yourself is this what you really want?"

"I'm sorry but I don't need time to answer that question. Yes this is the only thing I want. Juliana is all I want" Valentina says with conviction and Lupe let's out a sigh. 

"Ay, you're as bad as each other" Lupe shakes her head. "Give it time mija. Once everything has cooled down and you're both ready to talk, maybe you can figure this out." Val nods and Lupe gets up to leave.

"And I really hope you do Valentina because I've never seen my daughter so happy" she gives a closed lip smile and leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii,
> 
> Firstly, thanks to you guys that always leave me lovely comments! You know who you are and you make my day 💖
> 
> Secondly, how awesome have these Juliantina fanfic updates been recently?? 
> 
> Big thanks to all writers. I love it! 
> 
> Lastly, I'm sorry for making Val cry so much. As Lupe said ... Juls has her reasons 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one xx


	21. Staying Afloat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So everything will slowly start to make sense now so hope you like it. 
> 
> Also I can't believe were on Chapter 21! Thank you for sharing this journey of writing my first ever fanfic. I could literally carry on forever but I think I need to stop before we have 100 Chapters on this bad boy!
> 
> Don't worry it won't be before there's some more fluff, rainbows, butterflies, unicorns and all that good stuff 😍
> 
> Also considering starting a continuation but part of a series (maybe) 
> 
> xXx

Juliana's mother was right, she needed time to think. She had to think about the possible reasons why Juliana pushed her away. Valentina took on board everything Lupe had said to her and she genuinely weighed up her world with and without Juliana in it. It was a no brainer for Valentina. She would always choose Juls no matter what. 

With that in mind she waited another week before trying to contact the dark haired girl again. Hoping that distance made Juliana's heart grow fonder. 

Valentina tried her apartment again but there was no one home. There was only one other place to check ... the place where they met. 

Valentina walked in and it was busy. She looked over to the bar and was met by a smiling Teresa but no Juls. She found a seat and waited to see if she could spot the girl. 

A crowd of people parted and Valentina finally laid eyes on the brown eyed girl her heart had been yearning for. She let out a relieved sigh and just took her in for a moment. Despite the hurt and heartbreak, her stomach still fluttered, her breath still caught in her throat. It was an automatic response that she couldn't turn off. Only difference now was that it came with a tinge of sadness.

Once she'd snapped out of her daydream, Val noticed that Juliana had her back to the end of the bar closest to the office and was staring straight ahead at a girl with bright red hair. Valentina stood up immediately, not liking the flirty body language the red head was giving off. Suddenly the red head whispered something into Juliana's ear and Valentina felt defensive. She didn't like it at all. 

When the girl stepped away, Valentina's eyes moved to Juliana who looked pale and stiff, like she'd seen a ghost. This wasn't like Juls so she moved closer to the pair. The red head tried to touch Juliana as she moved closer. Juls was frozen and speechless. Valentina had never seen her like this. She was afraid. 

As soon as she realised what was going on, Val rushed in front of Juliana, not caring about the red head. "Juls are you ok?" She asked cupping her cheek. Juliana was statue still staring in the red head's direction. 

"What did you say to her?!" Val barked at the girl feeling angry. 

"Hey I'm just saying hi to my girlfriend chica. You can get the fuck out of our way." The red head snapped back.

"Girlfriend?" Val just started to question when all of a sudden an angry Teresa came over.

"Ali what the fuck are you doing here? You're not allowed anywhere near this place. Leave now!" She yelled with security behind her. 

"Aw T still as friendly as ever hey? Relax I'm going." She throws her hands up. "Julio I'll see you later baby. I've missed you." She says before being escorted out. 

"Shit Juliana are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't even see her until now. Are you ok?" Teresa panicked and Juliana didn't say a word. 

"Val will you take her inside? I'll be right there ok" she requested and Valentina agreed. She didn't know what the hell was happening. Who was that woman and why has Juliana frozen? 

She put an arm around Juliana's shoulder and guided her into the office. She shut the door and looked over at Juls who was stood still with what looked like fear all over her face. 

Valentina approached her carefully and put her hand on Juls' shoulder, keeping her at arms length so she doesn't frighten her further. Juliana was in her own world.

"Juls it's ok, it's only me, Valentina" she said softly rubbing her thumb over Juls' shoulder. 

She was just about to ask her who that woman was when Juliana squeezed her eyes shut, lifted her arms and wrapped them around Valentina as though she was holding on to stay afloat. Her head sunk into Valentina's neck as though she wanted to hide from the world. 

Val wrapped her arms around Juliana and held her. Juliana's hold remained strong as Valentina comforted her. After a few minutes her grip eased off a little but she was still snuggled into the nook of Valentina's neck. 

"Juls, you're ok. You're safe" Valentina said softly and Juliana's body relaxed a little. Just then there was a knock at the door and Juliana was still silent, not letting go of Val. Val didn't think Juliana even heard the knock. 

"Come in" Valentina finally answered. Teresa walked in looking worried. 

"Juliana are you ok?"

The sound of Teresa's voice finally made Juliana part from Valentina but she didn't make eye contact with anyone. "Here sit down" Teresa took Juliana over to the couch. 

She knelt in front of Juls "I'm so sorry J, I didn't realise she was even back in town nevermind here talking to you." She said apologetically.

Valentina was piecing the bits together but didn't want to ask while Juls was so shaken up. Juliana looked at Teresa with sad eyes "Why is she here?" She asked in a defeated tone Valentina never thought Juliana would be capable of. Her heart sank.

"I don't know J. I tried to see if I could track her down outside but she disappeared. I'll find out though. I promise." She stroked Juliana's knee. "Why don't you go home and rest? We got everything covered here" She suggested. "Val do you mind?" 

"No not at all. I'll take her home" Valentina agreed and looked at Juliana who was in a daze. "Teresa should I be worried?" Val couldn't help but ask.

Teresa looked over at Juliana "She'll be alright. I'll call her mom. Can you stay with her until she gets there?" She said quietly to Valentina. 

"Of course".

\----------------

The drive to Juliana's was deafeningly silent. Juliana just stared out of the window and Valentina kept looking over at her every minute. 

They got into Juls' apartment and Bella ran over to Juls who patted her head and disappeared upstairs. Val closed the door behind them not knowing what to do. Bella ran over to Valentina so she knelt down and scratched her head. She picked her up and went over to the couch waiting to see if Juls came downstairs again. 

There were so many thoughts going through her mind. Seeing Juliana like this was both heartbreaking and confusing. The Juliana she knew was strong, independent and fearless. Who she saw today was feeble, vulnerable and afraid. _This must be why she is the way she is_ Valentina thought to herself. 

She must have sat there with Bella for 30 minutes before she heard a knock at the door. Valentina opened the door to a panicking Lupe. 

"Where is she?" Is the first thing Lupe asked clearly worried sick. 

"She went upstairs and I haven't seen her since. I wanted to give her some space" Val explained walking back into the living room. 

Lupe exhaled "I'll go and check on her". As she headed towards the stairs Juliana made an appearance. "Ay mija" Lupe said face riddled with worry and extending her arms out to hug Juliana. 

"I'm ok ma. You didn't have to come over." Juliana said in a sombre tone. Valentina was just relieved to hear her talk. 

"Come and sit down Juli" Lupe instructed and Juliana dropped onto the couch as though she had no energy left in her. 

"I'll get you some water" Valentina volunteered and went to the kitchen. She could see Lupe stroke Juliana's hair and face. They mumbled something to one another and Valentina looked away feeling like she was intruding. 

She handed Juls the glass of water and Juliana gave Val a look that held back so much pain. Valentina couldn't stand to see Juliana like this. She didn't even feel like she had the right to ask her anything nevermind comfort her. All she wanted to do was hold Juliana until her pain disappeared. 

"Sorry you got dragged into this Val. You shouldn't have had to deal with any of it." She said sadly.

"I still care Juls. It's killing me to see you like this." Valentina admits and Juliana can't maintain eye contact with her.

"She's right Juli. Valentina cares about you alot. You ended it with her yet she still turned up here to see if you're ok." Lupe starts as Juliana looks to Lupe and then Val. Valentina looks down. "I think she deserves an explanation mija." 

Valentina looks at Lupe with thankful eyes and Lupe gives a little nod. Juliana looks down at her hands trying to find a way out of this.

She takes a deep breath and finally gives in. She's too tired. Tired of running away. Tired from hiding. Tired from holding up these walls she has built up.

"You're right ma" Juliana says defeated and Vals head shoots up to look at Juliana. "Come sit down" she says gesturing to the seat near her. Val does as she's told. 

They sit on the same couch with Juliana in the middle, Lupe on one side holding her hand and Valentina on the other looking uncomfortable with the distance between them. 

Juliana is silent not knowing where to start. Valentina looks at Lupe who gives her a look to say 'its ok'. Val extends her hand out to Juliana's "It's ok Juls you don't have to...."

"No I want to Val. You deserve to know."


	22. Alicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Just a little heads up for a possible trigger.  
> This chapter deals with emotional abuse :(
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and taking the time to leave a comment 💖
> 
> Let me know what you think xx

"Take your time" Valentina comforts Juliana and releases her hand "Who is she?" She asks genuinely curious. 

Juliana takes a deep breath in and Lupe squeezes her hand to encourage her to talk. 

"Her name is Alicia. She and I grew up on the same trailer park and she was my first and only friend growing up. At the time where nobody else wanted to be my friend, Alicia would be the one who would talk to me. She would be the only one who made me feel remotely "normal", like other kids.

We were so similar, with our parents being the way they were" she tries to be considerate of her mother's feelings but what she really wanted to say was both of them had deadbeat fathers with helpless mothers. They both had to endure being screamed and shouted at, even physical violence at times. 

"We both would have rough days but when we met after school we talked about what happened in school or in the neighbourhood. Never needing to talk about what we were yelled at for this time or why our moms were crying today. Sorry ma." She apologied to her mother. Lupe looked up trying to fight off tears. 

"It's ok mija carry on" Lupe encouraged. She didn't want Juliana to stop because this is the first time she's hearing this from her daughter herself.

"Ali was my escape, the only person I couldn't wait to talk to. The only one that cared.

As we got older, she finished school and started to work at a convenience store. I would wait until she finished work and Ali would tell me all these funny stories about the people she saw." Juls chuckles " I could swear that she made some of the stories up but I didn't care.

Soon we both were realising that there was more to us than friendship but we did nothing about it." She looked down a little embarrassed.

"Things changed between us after I left school and was at home more. That's the time my father disappeared for days on end leaving my mother in pieces. Me and ma were always arguing and I hated it. Ma was in a bad state when she took up drinking, spending days on end in bed and I was all alone." 

Lupe couldn't help the tears flow but kept wiping them away so Juliana would continue. Juliana kept her focus in Valentina's direction but didnt look up at her.

"That's when Ali saw me cry for the first time. She was the only one to wipe away my tears and that's when we had our first kiss. Alicia was my first kiss. 

After that we truly became more than friends. We were together but we couldn't define what it was completely. Neither of us said it out loud. Especially because we knew that our families would never agree or understand. 

When we were alone it was bliss. Just the two of us in a happy bubble and I knew I was in love. I didn't care what happened at home because I knew I had Ali. And she had me. 

Everything changed when I started working selling lottery tickets in the park and Alicia got a job at Perlita's. She would work nights, meeting new people and she began to change. She was distant and began to get irritated easily. She started drinking more and we saw each other less and less. 

When we did see each other we used to fight over little things. She began to be mean, saying that I didn't know how to live, that I was too sad all the time and I need to grow up and stop being so weak. Everything was always my fault." Val looked at her sympathetically.

"She wasn't the sweet innocent girl I grew up with. 

We were drifting apart and she was taking a part of me with her, the best part. 

One day I saw her at the park with a group of her new friends. I went over to say hi and I could tell she wasn't happy to see me." Juliana let out a chuckle again "when their friends asked her who I was she said 'just someone I grew up with'. Like I was her dirty little secret. I froze. 

She was my world and I was just someone she grew up with? I stared at her and she couldn't even look at me. Her friends made a comment about my clothes or something, I couldn't really concentrate on their words but I knew they weren't being nice. Whilst they laughed, Alicia was silent. My world came crumbling down and I had to get out of there." Juliana couldn't keep her tears from flowing. 

It broke Vals heart hearing all of this.

"Juls" she said softly moving closer and holding Juliana's hand between both of hers. Lupe let go of her hand a long time ago so she could control her own sobs. Val interlaced their fingers and stayed there. 

Juliana took a minute calm down "After that incident I left her alone. Whenever I did see her she looked happy, like she was enjoying life and I was the total opposite. I clearly had been holding her back from her happiness.

One morning she came and found me asking if we could talk. She told me that she was sorry and she missed me. She said she loved me and she wanted me back. She told me that she behaved that way in front of her friends because she wasn't expecting to see me. She said next time I need to tell her beforehand. She convinced me that she was the only one I had. The fool that I was I believed her. 

Things were good again for a while. She was loving and I could see the old Alicia. That was until she started drinking with her friends again. She used to come see me late at night drunk, creating a scene. Which scared me to death when my father was home. He used to take it out on me for his sleep being disrupted. 

That's when I confronted Ali about it. She told me it wasn't her fault that my dad did that. That I should be tougher and stand up to him. She said it was my fault she had to come see me at the trailer park. I couldn't win with her. Then the bickering and arguing started again. 

The final blow came when I went to Perlita's to find her and they told me she was gone. I went to her place and her room mate said all she knew is that she moved out and apparently was going to follow her dreams. Her dreams that didn't include me. The only person I loved had gone without saying anything."

"I found the note Juli" Lupe said quietly.

"Huh?" Juliana unsure she heard correctly. 

"You were in bits after she left mija. You would just stay in bed and cry. I went to check on you one time and you had fallen asleep holding this piece of paper. I took it off you to put it to the side but I couldn't help but see the words on it.... 

_Dear Juliana,_

_I have to leave. This place is holding me back. I need to follow my dreams and make something of myself. I hope you do too._

_I'm sorry_   
_Ali_

I'm sorry mija but that girl was poison. She didn't deserve ..." 

"Ma don't start. Please" Juliana interrupted before her mother repeated what she had already heard a thousand times. 

"See, why are you still defending her?" Lupe said sounding frustrated.

"Ma I'm not...." Juliana sighs and put her head in her hands. Suddenly they hear a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it" Lupe volunteers trying to calm down. It was Teresa. 

"Hola Lupe how's J doing?" She asks and Lupe steps aside to let her in.

"I'm fine Teresa. Will you all stop worrying?" Juliana says lifting her head up.

"Stop worrying J? You gave us all a scare back there. How you holding up?" Teresa replied sitting down where Lupe was sat. 

"I'm ok. Did you find anything out?" Juliana asks Teresa quietly, afraid to know the answer.

"Yes. She came back after you left" Teresa said looking apprehensive and Juliana nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "She wants to talk to you Juliana. She said she needs to talk to you. She said only came back because of you." 

"Are you kidding me right now?! No Juli! Don't believe her. How dare she come back here after everything she's done?" Lupe screams, frustrated and angry. "Where is she? I want to give her a piece of my mind. If she thinks she can come and go out of my daughter's life like this is some sort of a game, she has another thing coming!" 

Everyone is silent and Valentina is thinking exactly what Lupe is saying out loud. She didn't know Alicia but she hated her. Hated her for what she did and still is doing to Juliana. 

"Ok." Juliana says quietly. 

"Ok what Juli?" Lupe asked still frustrated.

Juliana looked up at Teresa "ok I'll meet her." 

"Juls"  
"Juliana"

Both Valentina and Lupe said at once not liking this idea one bit. 

"I want to see what she has to say." Juliana justified. 

"I don't like this Juli. What is it about her that makes you like this? She has some hold over you that you keep taking her back. But I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Not this time." Lupe threatens. 

"Ma I'm not taking her back. I want to hear what she has to say. I need some answers." Juliana defends her decision. 

"It might give her some closure Lupe" Teresa comes to Juliana's defence. "But I really think you should take this chance to tell her how you feel though J. Things you've always wanted to say to her. It'll help you. She needs to know how she treated you is wrong." 

Teresa had always felt protective over Juliana. Although technically she was Alicia's friend first as they worked together, she was the only one who would defend Juls. She would challenge Ali for treating Juliana the way she did. 

Lupe nods in agreement and Juliana is silent. Valentina in the meantime is just watching and listening. She feels like she has no right to give her opinion in any of this. 

"You should do it somewhere where you feel comfortable but not here" Teresa suggests. "How about my place tomorrow?" 

"Ok" Juliana agrees. She just wants this over and done with.

"Ok I better go but I'll get in touch with Ali and tell her. Do you need anything else J?" She asks as she hugs Juliana. 

Juliana hugs her tightly "No. Thanks for everything T." 

"Es nada chica. We're all here for you" Teresa smiles and leaves. 

"You wait till I see her tomorrow Juli. She will suffer for everything she has put you through" Lupe plans.

"Ma you're not going there tomorrow" Juliana forbids. 

"Like hell I'm not " Lupe argues.

Juliana tuts "Ma this isn't about you getting revenge. I need answers and you won't help anything." 

"I am not letting you face that devil on your own mija. No way." Lupe counters.

"I won't be Ma, Teresa will be there" Juls confirmed.

"Teresa and her have a past friendship mija. I want you to have someone that's on your side. And yours alone. Valentina can you go with her por favor?" 

"No Ma what are you saying? Val don't listen to her she's lost her mind." Juliana yells.  
  
"It's either me or Valentina Juli. You choose" her mother gave her the ultimatum before even checking with Valentina. 

Juliana gave her mother the death stare but she didn't even flinch. She finally gave in knowing where she got her stubbornness from. She looked at Valentina defeated and Valentina nodded "Yes Juls I'll go with you."


	23. All I Have To Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Possible trigger:
> 
> This is the last chapter that discusses emotional abuse so please be aware x
> 
> Thanks for reading xx

Juliana spent the night and her morning run with only one thing on her mind: what to say to Alicia. 

There was so much she wanted to get across but she just couldn't turn them into words. She wanted to tell her what she did, how she made her feel, how it affected her but now that the time has come, Juliana doesn't know where to begin. Her mind was overtaken by how she will sit in front of her and speak. Something she has never been able to do. 

As she sits on the highest point of the city again she gets her phone out and starts typing. 

Juliana got home, had a shower and got ready. As much as she dreaded this confrontation, she knows it's a conversation she's thought about countless times over the years. But now it's time and she's not sure she can go through with it. 

Just as her nerves were getting the better of her, she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to an awkward Valentina. Juliana wasn't used to opening the door and not seeing a beautiful smile that illuminated her face. But today there was just an awkward platonic smile and barely any eye contact. Juliana couldn't complain though, this was all her doing. She did this and felt terrible for it.

"Hi, come in" she said feeling overwhelming guilt as Valentina walks in to her apartment and greets an excited Bella. "Val I know what my mom said but you don't have to do this. I'll go on my own." 

Valentina was silent for a beat then looked over to her "Juls do _you_ want me there?" She said softly and caught Juliana off guard.

Juliana hadn't thought about it but she knew if there was anyone she wanted by her side it would no doubt be Valentina. 

"Val I've given up my right to ask you for anything" she says sadly looking down. 

"Juls I wasn't lying when I said I still care. Now come on, let's do this." She holds out her hand not giving Juls the chance to reconsider.

Juliana's insides felt like they were going to explode and she didn't know what this feeling was. It was like a mix of guilt, gratitude and admiration for the selfless brunette before her. Val truly was perfect. 

"Ok" is all she could choke out and they leave to head to Teresa's. Lupe was on the phone to Juliana on the drive over which Valentina was thankful for because although she wouldn't say, it was weird being around Juliana. She missed how Juliana felt and had to fight the urge to reach over and hug her. To let her know that everything will be ok. That she will be ok. 

Valentina pulled up and Juliana called Teresa to let her know they were here. Teresa came out straight away and leaned in to the car window to see Juliana sat in the car.

"Hola ladies. How are you feeling J?" She greets. 

"I don't know" Juliana answers honestly wiping her clammy palms on her thighs. 

"Is she here already?" Val asks.

"Yeah she's inside. But we'll go in whenever you're ready Juliana. Take your time ok" Teresa comforts and Juliana nods. 

Juliana looks over at Valentina who gives her a look of encouragement "You got this Juls" she assures as she squeezes her hand. 

"Let's do it" Juls says after releasing a deep breath. 

The three walk in and Teresa leads them to the back of the house where they spot Alicia sitting at the dinner table. Juliana freezes with Valentina behind her. 

"Come in guys. Have a seat" Tesera encourages trying not to single Juliana out. 

Valentina walks upto Juliana, still behind her "I'm right here Juls. You got this. This is your time to get the answers you deserve" she whispers and Juls starts moving forward. 

"What? You brought your bodyguard with you?" Alicia talks at Juliana.

"Hey be nice or this isn't happening" Teresa threatens and Alicia backs off. 

"Sorry. Hi Juliana" Ali greets. Juliana doesn't say a word but sits down opposite Alicia with Valentina beside her and Teresa at the head of the table near Ali. 

"Look we're all here because you both want to say something to each other so just listen and talk when the other has finished. Sound good?" Teresa leads setting ground rules and they both nod. 

Juliana's knee bobs up and down while her fingers fidget nervously. Her stare not leaving the table. She doesn't know what she feels. Anger? Fear? Nerves? She went through all of them since she sat down. 

Val picks up on this, puts her hand over Juls' under the table and feels her still. Juliana slightly turns her head towards Val's direction and takes her hand in her own. 

The room is filled with an awkward silence. Alicia looking at Juliana and Juls avoiding eye contact. 

"Why are you back?" Juliana finally breaks the silence and asks quietly looking at the table.

Alicia let out a sigh and there was a shift in her attitude. She let her guard down and put her hands on the table almost reaching out for Juls. 

"I'm here for you Juliana. I should never have left. I should never have left without you. I know that now." She explained .

"You know that now?" The seething tone in Juliana's voice took everyone by surprise. "After years you realise that now?" Juliana's hand released Val's and her eyes filled with anger looking directly at Alicia. 

"I'm sorry Juli. You're the best thing in my life and that's why I'm back. I want us to be together again. I should never have let you go."

"Bullshit Alicia! You tried to make it big and fell on your ass and that's why you've come crawling back to me, right?" Juliana got straight to the point, seeming like her usual badass self. Rage gave her a new found confidence and both Teresa and Valentina were elated that she was standing her ground.

Juliana just felt pure rage. After all Ali had put her through, she once again is treating her like second best. 

"That's not true. I do want us to be together again" Alicia said quietly looking disappointed. 

"Oh come on. Please for once in your life, admit it" Juliana pressed and Ali was silent. 

"I love you Juliana" the red head expressed with what seemed like genuine emotion. 

Juliana squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head "Don't say that to me".

"Juli can we just please talk alone, you and me?" Ali pleaded.

"No Ali we can't. I have nothing to discuss with you. You really have no clue what you did to me do you? You left me all alone. You knew I had nobody and you still left me all alone" Juliana spat out seeing the oblivious look on Ali's face. 

"Juli that wasn't my fault. I had to get out of here and try. For us" 

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that you did this for me. This was for yourself. And now you're back, that's for your own selfish reasons too. I don't want any part of it Alicia. None."

Juliana looked away and took a few breaths to calm herself down. The room was silent and Alicia couldn't even look at Juliana. She had nothing to say.

Juls looked back at Ali who was staring at the table in front of her. "I should've known you will never change. The only reason I came here today was to tell you what I've wanted to for years now. So for once, I need you to listen" she said in a calmer tone. This was it, her chance to get closure once and for all. 

She pulled out her phone and opened the letter she wrote to Alicia. Juliana took a deep breath in, determined to get through this as bravely as she can. 

Ali looked at Juliana already looking guilty and defeated. She knew that Juliana was hurt and angry. What surprised her though was the way she was expressing herself, the old Juliana wouldn't be saying what she was saying. The old Juliana was putty in her hands. This Juliana was more fierce and she knew this was going to be difficult. But first she had to listen what she had to say.

_"Dear Alicia"_

_When I first met you, I saw you as my knight in shining armour. The only one who was around when no one else was. I saw you as perfect._

_I gave you my whole heart, my life, my love, everything I could give but you just took all of it for granted._

_Conversations were just talk to me but for you they were competitions. You always had to outshine me, always had to win._

_I often used to wonder why our relationship changed. Was it my fault? Should I have done something differently? Should I apologise? So I did and you took that as a victory too._

_I used to question my every move. Is it going to make you mad? Who knows what you will say this time? Would you leave me? Am I really such an embarrassment that you don't want to be seen with me?_

_Your words stabbed me like knives and I was stupid enough to think I deserved it. Maybe you were right. Maybe I was just too sensitive or weak. I was never good enough and everything I did was wrong. My ideas were always dumb and apparently I would be nowhere without you._

_Every time you left, you came back promising you would "be better" but it was always temporary. You understood that with our childhood, I needed someone to care and you abused it. You knew I would take you back._

_You broke my trust in people, but worst of all you broke me._

_Truthfully, you are the bully, instilling fear and guilt, anything to fog up my mind, cloud my thinking. Maybe it's to make yourself feel like you're in control. Something neither of us ever were. Maybe it was to make yourself feel good. I don't know._

_What I do know is that you aren't capable of real love and you never were._

_Now I know that the person I loved never truly existed, that you only lived with resentment. Knocking me down to lift yourself up._

_You convinced me that I couldn't live my life without you; turns out, I can._

_I always thought it was impossible to let go of you, my first love; turns out, it's not._

_So to you Alicia, I hope one day you will grow up and become a person that doesn't tear people apart but builds them up instead."_

Juliana finished her letter with tears running down her cheeks. As she brought herself back to reality she noticed everyone was in a similar state. Valentina and Teresa wiped their tears, Teresa put her arm on Juls' shoulder whilst Val placed hers on Juls' forearm. 

She looked over at Alicia who had her head down, clearly crying. They all give her a minute as she composed herself and finally looked at Juliana with teary eyes.

"Juli I didn't realise ... I'm sorry. I love you" She said through sobs. 

"That's all I have to say Alicia. Goodbye." Juliana stood up and headed outside and Valentina followed. 

She walked out with her head held high. As soon as they left Teresa's place and the door closed behind them Juliana grabbed the front gate and hunched over trying to get air into her lungs. Valentina put her hand on her shoulder. 

They heard the front door and both snapped their heads round. It was Teresa. "Hey Juliana are you ok?" She came running out to check.

Juliana turned back hunching over, still looking for oxygen. "Guys ... I think I'm going to be sick." 

Val and Teresa looked at one another with a smirk on their faces. 

"Well you can puke your guts out now chica, you did it! That was something else" Teresa praised. 

"Yeah? ...... I did didn't I?" Juliana realised still hunched over.

"Yes you did" Val confirmed smiling and rubbing her shoulder.


	24. Idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Healing is an art  
> It takes time  
> It takes practice   
> It takes love"
> 
> \- Unkown

Juls

Juliana stepped into her apartment after Valentina dropped her off feeling like she was in a dream. The moment she had been thinking of for all these years was over. Not only over but Juliana got her feelings across. Yes there was so much more she could have said or asked Alicia but for her, this was enough. For once, her words were enough.

She woke up the next morning feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and it felt surreal. She felt strange but in a good way. 

In her mind, Juliana felt free. Like she was finally able to breath after being under water for so long and it felt amazing. 

The words that were said were honest and Juliana believed in them now more than ever; letting go of Alicia, what she had done and how it affected Juliana wasn't impossible. In fact, she already felt like she has, to some extent. 

Of course she knew some things would take time to heal, if at all, but at least she can now start trying. The time in her life that had been hovering over her like a dark rain cloud had finally cleared and it was a new day.

  
\--------------------

Val

It had been a few days since Juliana confronted her ex and Valentina was genuinely happy that Juls was able to get some closure. 

What Val was really thankful for was that the universe put her in the right place at the right time. Again. 

If she hadn't been at the bar that day, there is no way she would've found out about Juliana's past. The past that moulded her into what she is today. 

Understanding what had happened to her meant understanding her decisions now. And as Lupe said, "she has her reasons for doing the things she does". 

Val now knew that Juliana not wanting friends was her lack of trust. Juliana not wanting to meet Valentina's friends was the traumatic encounter with Alicia's friends. Juliana not opening up was fear of being vulnerable. Juliana hiding her successes was fear of being ridiculed. Juliana being so cold was her protecting herself. 

Everything clicked into place for Valentina. She always thought Juls ended things to protect Valentina but now she realises it was to protect herself too. 

The more she thought about Juliana's letter to Alicia, the more she understood the brown eyed girl. She wished she could've been around when Juliana felt lonely. When she needed someone to wipe away those tears. The one to comfort her through scary times. 

Valentina wished she could do that now but she also knew that nothing changed between them. They were still apart and knowing Juliana's traumatic past, there was no way Valentina was going to demand any answers from her. She understood why she did what she did and although it breaks her heart not to be with her; so long as Juliana was happy, Valentina was ok. 

  
\-----------------

2 (ish) months later 

9:05 am and Valentina was late for her meeting at a office building downtown. 

"Shit shit shit c'mon where are you?" Valentina hurried as she entered the building rummaging through her bag looking for her press pass. She took her diary out and rushed to get to the 7th floor. 

"Could you hold the elevator please?" She shouts as she holds her diary between her teeth to free up her hand so she could find this annoying pass. Her hands and eyes can't find it anywhere as she steps into the elevator. 

"Grahias" she says with the diary still in between her teeth. She looks up to give a quick smile and she freezes "Juws".

Her eyes lit up as they met Juliana's. She stood there with one hand in her bag, the other holding it and the diary in her mouth. She couldn't move as her brain just short circuited trying to take Juliana in. 

Juliana gave Val a smile so beautiful and warm, eyes sparkling like they've just seen an angel. Like endless precious memories of Valentina hit her at once making her heart skip a beat. 

"Hi Val" her smile now turning into a breathy chuckle as she takes in Valentina and her antics. She took a moment and extended her hand to take the diary from Val's mouth "need a hand?" 

Valentina was still in awe as her mouth remained open. Juliana was in front of her after over 2 months. Valentina shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She opened her eyes and found Juliana still smiling adorably, holding her diary close to her chest. 

This was real. Valentina's eyes, lips and soul all smiled at once. "Juls" is all she could say before she let out a deep 'God you are a sight for soar eyes' sigh. 

"I erm .... Hi" Val stuttered.

"You ok?" Juls said sniggered softly.

"Yeeaaah ..." she said dreamily. "I mean yes. Yes I'm good. I .. er ... I'm running late for a meeting and can't find my pass anywhere" she finally said as she came to her senses. 

Juliana released one hand from the diary and stepped closer to Valentina, still smiling. She reached over to the top pocket of Val's blazer and Valentina stopped breathing. That scent she'd been missing was overpowering her senses and she closed her eyes. 

"This one?" Juls said pointing to the press pass clipped to her jacket as her smile got wider.

Valentina opened her eyes and looked down embarrassed. "Thank you" she said shaking her head "it's been one of those mornings." 

They were both in comfortable silence when the doors opened. "This is me" Juliana informed as she handed Valentina her diary "I'll see you around Val" she said and Val couldn't look away from the sparkle in her favourite deep brown eyes. 

"See you Juls". 

As the doors were about to close Juls' hand appeared from nowhere startling Valentina.

"Val, I'll be done here in an hour or so, would you be free then by any chance?" 

Valentina's insides were about to explode from excitement as she tried to keep a straight face. She didn't care if she was free or not the answer would be yes.

"Yes, meet you outside?" Val tried to reply like she's not squealing on the inside. 

Val's meeting lasted for eternity. But in reality it had only been 35 minutes. She kept looking over at her watch trying to find ways to wrap it up. 15 minutes later she said her goodbyes and rushed to the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable. 

She took in some deep breathes as she looked in the mirror. "Ok Vale relax. Don't get ahead of yourself. Calm. Relax" a few more breathes and she headed outside to a waiting Juliana. 

Juliana was pacing just outside the building looking nervous. Something Valentina hadn't ever seen before. She looked like she was talking to herself before she spotted Val and that beautiful smile took over her face again. Valentina was mesmerised seeing the way she smiled with her eyes. This is the Juls she fell in love with. 

As she walked towards her, Juliana's smile broadened and Valentina couldn't help but mirror it. 

"Hi" Juliana softly greeted.

"Hi Juls how are you?" 

"I'm .... very well actually" Juls replied nodding, assuming Valentina was referring to the last time they saw one another. 

Val bit the inside of her cheek and stared into brown eyes. Juliana met her gaze but looked away trying not to get consumed by the depths of deep blues.

"Erm .... I asked to meet you because I think I need to explain ..."

"Juls you don't have to ...." Val still trying not to make Juls uncomfortable.

"No Val I actually do. Please. I have to go to work right now but are you free later?" Juls asked looking hopeful. 

Val felt her heart ache looking at the dark haired girl. "Ok Juls. And yes I'm free."

Juliana smiled "Perfect. How about my place at 9?" 

"Sure".

  
\------------------

The rest of Val's day went by like a blur. Her fix of a certain dark haired girl turned her day around completely and she felt excitement running through her veins. 

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she remembered Juls' face light up as she saw Valentina. Like she used to. It gave her hope she knew she shouldn't count on. Not with everything that's happened. Juliana needed to heal and she knew it was naive of her to expect anything. But that didn't stop her. 

Val sat on the patch of grass outside her office, enjoying the sunshine hitting her face when her daydreams were interrupted.

"Val! Hiya stranger"

Val squinted one eye open, with one hand coming up to her forehead to shield her from the blinding sun.

"Teresa. Hi. How are you?" She sits up smiling at the blonde. 

"Good chica. It's nice to see you. This where you work?" 

"Yes it is. Here sit" Val offers. "How have you been? It's been a while." Val asked genuinely interested. She likes Teresa. Especially because she knew she cared for Juliana alot. 

"Yeah it has. Same old with me. How are you holding up after ... everything?" Teresa asked sincerely. 

Val paused. If she was honest, Teresa was probably the only person she could actually talk to about everything that happened. 

"Well the last few months have been tough. I just threw myself into work really." Val replied honestly. 

"I'm so sorry Valentina. I should've come and checked on you. What J did wasn't nice" She confessed and Valentina didn't know what to say. 

"Don't worry about it. Funnily enough we actually bumped into each other today". Val said with a smile creeping up on her face. 

Teresa started to smirk "oh really? And how did that go?" She asked sounding mischievous. 

"Well she asked me to meet her. She said she wants to explain everything." Valentina suddenly paused looking puzzled "come to think of it, why would she do this now? It's been over 2 months? I didn't even think." Valentina now deep in thought. She was too excited to think what this actually may mean.

"Maybe she's just finally ready to talk? You know J, it takes her twice as long to realise anything that involves being emotionally sensitive." She suggests shaking her head.

"Maybe" Valentina says quietly with her brain ticking away. 

"But as far as I know Juliana, she always has a reason for everything she does." Teresa thinks out loud.

Val snaps out of her thoughts and looks straight at Teresa "Why does everyone keep saying that? What does that even mean?"

She spots a shift in Teresa's expression. 

"Hold on!..... You know why!" She yells and points at Teresa.

"Know what Val? I don't know what you mean". Teresa tries to say convincingly. 

"Teresa ..." Valentina gives her a 'tell me now' look and Teresa shrugs her shoulders. 

"Aww please. I have been through hell and back these last few months. Just tell me. Plllleeaassseee." Val gives her sad puppy eyes. 

"You had to play that card didn't you? And stop with the face" Teresa says waving her hand in Val's face. 

Teresa releases a deep sigh "fine, Jesus" making Val smile from ear to ear and shifting closer to Teresa. 

"She's going to therapy for you" Teresa reveals and Valentina's expression drops in an instant. Worry and concern take over as she frowns. 

"Therapy? Because of me? Oh my god" Val covers her mouth with her hand in disbelief. "I must've said or done something to trigger something." She runs her hand through her hair looking panicked. 

"Teresa if I've done something to hurt her I'm not going to be able to forgive ...." 

"Jesus Val calm down. I said she's going FOR you, not because of you. Idiota." Teresa says as she face palms herself. Valentina was confused. 

"Ay Valentina. I've been trying to convince her to go to my therapist for years now and she's always point blank refused. I know it helps because it helped me in so many ways." She explained and Val listened intently.

"But after this whole Alicia saga was over I suggested it again. She only agreed because she thinks it will help get you back." 

The words left Teresa's mouth and as soon as it hit Val's ears she felt like her heart stopped and her brain malfunctioned. "Help get you back" is all that resounded in her brain as she stared at Teresa dumbstruck. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish but no words came out. 

Juliana wanted her. She wanted Valentina. Even after all this time. "She wants me back?" She says as a whisper to herself.

She finally comes back to reality and looks at Teresa "she wants me back?" 

"Yeah" 

"She wants me back Teresa!"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm the one who just told you that Va..." Teresa begins until she's tackled to the grass by Valentina in a great big hug. 

"Eeek I can't believe it Teresa! Juliana wants me back! Oh my god this is the best day! I love you!!!" Valentina couldn't hold her excitement in. 

"Valentina ... I... can't .... breathe" Teresa struggles as she tried to get out of Valentina's bear hold. 

Valentina realised and she released her. "Oh my god you're the best Teresa! Wow! Oh no! What do I do now? I should go and see her" Val gets up to leave but Teresa pulls her back down.

"Woah hold on there princess. You can't tell her I told you. She'll kill me! And I only told you coz you gave me those eyes. Jeez I feel bad for J for having to deal with them" she shakes her head. "And besides I didn't want you to think she doesn't care. Because she does. Alot" 

"I don't think I can hold this in" Valentina squeaks as she can't keep still. 

"Valentina, I did you a favour. Now you need to not get me killed. Promise me you won't tell her you know. She really needs to tell you in her own time. It's part of the counselling." Teresa explains.

This catches Valentina's attention. Teresa is right, she should hear what Juliana had to say first. For herself and for Juls' recovery. "Ok Teresa I promise I won't say anything." 

She goes in to hug Teresa again "Thank you for telling me. This means the world." 

"You're welcome amiga".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sssooooooo,
> 
> 1stly - shout out to everyone who's commented. I'm sorry that some of you can relate to Juls' situation. Big hugs all round 💖💖
> 
> 2ndly - 26 Chapters! I'm ending this story at lucky 26 but fear not! There will be a continuation but as part of a series instead 😊
> 
> 3rdly - Juls and Val finally reunite tomorrow 😘
> 
> Enjoy xxx


	25. Back Where I Belong

Valentina pulled up outside Juliana's but sat in the car for at least 30 minutes. She knows she told Teresa she wouldn't say anything but knowing how Juliana now feels, all Valentina wants to do is take her in she arms and kiss her. 

She held the steering wheel in a vice like grip and closed her eyes "Focus Val. Control yourself. It's for Juls' recovery. Let her tell you." She told herself. 

She repeated it a few more times before her phone rang through her car speakers. It was Juls. She shot her head to look up at the building where she could see Juls' silhouette in the window.

"Hola Juls".

"Hey I was wondering if you're ok? You've been there for a while. You haven't locked yourself in have you?" Juliana says chuckling. 

Val let's out a breath and smiles "No Juls I haven't. I'll be right up." She hangs up and with a nervous breath and shaking hands, makes her way to Juliana. 

Juliana opens the door with a radiant smile making Valentina's heart melt on the spot.

"Finally. Hi come in" Juliana welcomes. 

Valentina steps inside fighting the urge to hug Juls, knowing that she's not going to be able to stop herself if she feels Juliana against her. 

"Hi Juls" Val smiles but feels a little uncomfortable as she fights between what she wants to do and what she has to do. She walks further into the apartment and Bella comes running to her wanting to play. Val leans forward, scratches her head and gives her a kiss before standing back up again.

Juliana watches them and her own nerves start to creep in.

"Val can we talk over here?" She points to the dinner table and Val is relieved. She figures if she had the table between them, she could control her urges better. 

"What did you want to talk about Juls?" Valentina said softly while she took her bag and jacket off and hung them behind her chair. 

Juliana sat down opposite her and interlaced her fingers together on the table, fidgeting nervously. 

"Hey, take your time." Valentina said sensing her nerves kicking in. 

"Val, I'm sorry its it's taken this long to talk to you. And it's not because I ran into you today, although that did help. I'm finally in a place where everything has started to make sense and I would have reached out to you even if today didn't happen."

Valentina smiled. That was one question answered already.

Juls took a deep breath in. "This is embarrassing but I want to be honest with you. After that day at Teresa's, I've been going to therapy."

She looks up at Valentina expecting a reaction but she gave her an understanding smile instead. Juls let out a sigh of relief and continued. 

"To be honest I thought sitting on a couch telling a complete stranger everything about me was pretty dumb and unnecessary. I didn't want to tell them anything. But turns out that I didn't _have_ to tell her anything I didn't want to." Juliana recollected looking positive. 

"After a while I told her bits about me and before I knew it, it actually was helping. Anyway, the reason I'm rambling on like this is because I want to explain and say a few things to you that is well overdue."

Val looked at her inquisitively. 

"But there are some rules" Juliana explained and Valentina was now confused. 

"Val it's nothing to worry about. Let me explain. I have alot to tell you but I need to finish everything I need to say without and interruptions, verbal or physical" she looked at Val expectantly. 

"Ok" Val finally relaxed after she realised what Juls meant and agreed, putting her hands under the table.

"And after I've finished then you speak or ask me anything ok?" 

Val nodded and Juliana smiled.

"Val, first of all I wanted to say thank you" Juls looked into Valentina's eyes with kindness and appreciation, entrancing Val. 

"For what Juls?"

"Everything. For everything with Alicia, for taking care of me, bringing me home and going with me that day, even after I hurt you like I did." She said looking remorseful. 

"Having you there with me gave me more courage than you could imagine Val so thank you."

There was no way Val could get any words out of her mouth because there was a huge lump in her throat and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears already. She nodded to give Juls the go ahead to continue.

"Secondly, I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry it took so long to do what we're doing right now. It wasn't fair on you. I wanted to be in the right headspace before I even thought about talking to you. I didn't want to mess things up more between us you know?"

Again Val was too choked up to reply with words but tried "it's ok" is all that she was able to force out with a croaky voice. 

"And lastly, as a part of therapy I've been writing letters. I've written one to everybody; Ma, Panchito, Perlita, Teresa and even Bella" she said chuckling making Valentina smile. 

"Here's yours" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "The toughest one yet" she added with a closed lip smile.

"You ready?" She checked with Valentina and Val nodded in anticipation. Val felt her heart beginning to beat out of her chest already. 

  
" ** _Dear Valentina,_**

**_I'm not good with words but here goes nothing...._ **

**_You know that every morning I like to watch the sunrise. To feel the warmth it fills me with. To feel the peace and calmness. To feel courage to face the day. The sunrise gives me the hope when I have none and the comfort when I need it._ **

**_Since I've got to know you, I found that the things I searched for in sunrises every morning has actually been with you this whole time. You give me all those things and more._ **

**_I tried to fight you and I tried hard but I was no match for those eyes of yours. Even when I asked you to leave me alone, you were there. Thank you for loving me when I didn't deserve to be loved._ **

**_You forced your way into my life when I told you not to and I'm so glad you did because you taught me so much._ **

**_You taught me that I'm more in control of my life than I thought. You made me realise that I don't have to be bitter over my past or fearful about my future._ **

**_You showed me a glimpse of a life that I never thought was possible._ **

**_I'm so sorry that I let my fears cause you so much pain Val. I'm sorry I felt like my future was already written and not something I control._ **

**_Watching the sunrise these last few months has seemed pointless. There was no warmth, no comfort, no peace and no hope. All that was there was hollowness and it's because I was missing my true sunrise. I was missing you._ **

**_You always give and give, not expecting anything in return but I want you to know that I want to try. I want to give you everything you deserve._ **

**_I'm not saying I'll be perfect but I will try because now I know, I am not my past. I choose my future. I choose you._ **

**_I love you Valentina_ **

**_Thank you for not giving up on me._** "

Juliana nervously took her eyes off the piece of paper she was holding and slowly moved her glance up to Valentina before her. 

She was met with the most intense blue she had ever seen. Pacific blue eyes were brimmed with unshed tears making them shine like the purest of diamonds, showing a heart overflowing with emotion, adoration and love. 

Juliana felt her own eyes filling up as she waited for Val to say something. 

As Val blinked Juliana watched a single tear rolled down her face. 

"Val say something" Juliana whispered trying to hold back her own emotions. Val seemed quiet for a moment before she spoke, still not breaking eye contact. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Is all Valentina said and Juliana's body reacted instantly, overtaken by the urge to get to Val as soon as she could. 

Val moved her chair back with a scrape of the legs and Juliana sat on her lap, legs on either side as their lips crashed together. Juliana kissed her like never before. Their lips met fitting perfectly. Like this is where they belonged.

If there was one time Juliana would want to show every single bit of how she felt for Valentina, it was now. 

Her hands rested just under Val's ear and in her hair. Juliana melted into Valentina, as she remembered how good Val's lips felt against her own. The kiss was passionate and hungry showing pure raw emotion. 

Juliana took Val's bottom lip into her own wanting to deepen the kiss when she felt Val slow the kiss down. Val wanted to feel every bit of Juliana. She wanted to capture the feeling of her lips against Juliana's. One that she had been longing for since the last time Juliana was at Val's. She wanted to hold on to this feeling as though she was worried Juliana would disappear. 

They kissed slowly and sensually when Juliana felt tears. She pulled away slowly and looked at Val who's breath was now shakey. 

"Val" she whispered bringing their foreheads together "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you" She apologized stroking her cheeks.

"No Juls it's not that .... I just ... really missed you".

Juliana pulled away to look into sincere blues and wanted so badly to show Valentina exactly how much she means to her. 

She slowly moved off of Val and puller her up. Juls ran a hand through the hair framing Val's face and leaned in to place a soft gentle kiss against her lips. She pulled away and took her hand, leading them upstairs. 

Juliana's eyes stared deep into Val's as they stood at the foot of her bed and she drew closer. Her eyes easily showing her desires. Her hands slowly reached up to Val's face as she leaned in to the touch. 

Juliana's thumb traced Val's full lips and she closed her eyes on contact. She stepped closer and her other hand moved to Val's lower back as she pulled their bodies together making Val gasp.

"Val .... look at me" She said quietly and blue eyes met brown "I love you". 

Val squeezed her eyes shut and took a breath in "You have no idea how good that sounds coming from you Juls" she whispered holding Juliana's hand that was resting on her cheek.

She opens her eyes and kisses the inside of her wrists before making eye contact "I love you too". 

Juliana let's out the breath she was holding, unable to believe this was happening. She licked her now dry lips and saw Val watching intently with hungry eyes, sparking a want inside Juliana.

Her hands travelled down to Valentina's back and their lips met again. The kiss deepened quickly as their tongues easily found each other. 

Juliana bit Val's bottom lip gently eliciting a moan and they were set alight. 

Their hands were now everywhere trying to make up for lost times. Juls moaned as Val ran her fingers into her hair and tugged her head back giving her complete access to beautiful tanned skin on her neck. 

Val wasted no time sucking, licking and biting every inch, taking in as much of Juliana she could. Juliana tasted so good and Val was so lost in the moment she didn't realise Juls' hands had made their way under her shirt. She felt a sudden electricity as Juls hand squeezed her breast making her moan against Juls' neck, sending a pulse of arousal straight to Val's centre.

"Fuck Juliana." Val gasped. The use of her full name showing how aroused the brunette was. She meant business. 

Juls removed Val's shirt and bra wasting no time. She unbuttoned Val's pants and slid her hand in feeling Val's wetness over her underwear. 

"Aaahh" Val gasped as she threw her head back, hand still tangled in Juls' hair. 

"God I've missed that sound" Juliana says in a husky voice, bringing her lips against Val's.

Val pulled on Juls' shirt and although she missed the touch of Juls' hand in her pants, she wanted to feel Juliana against her, skin on skin. A feeling she had only dreamt about for the last few months. 

Val pushed Juls on to the bed and bent over to remove her pants and underwear. She then removed her own and climbed onto the bed. 

Val followed Juls to the top of the bed, lips hovering dangerously close above Juls' skin making her shiver. She came closer and closer to Juls' face. As her lips met Juliana's, she sank on top of her, fingers gripping her raven hair and pulling her face to her. 

As she settled her abdomen between Juls' legs, she ground down to try and get some friction, and Juls arched her back off the bed. The feeling of finally having Val on top of her drove her crazy. She was sure she would come just from seeing the goddess above her.

Val's lips went straight to Juliana's breasts, sucking on her already hard nipple and licking painfully slowly around it making Juliana groan with want. Juliana wasn't going to stop Val from teasing today. Today, Val could do whatever she wanted, even if it was torture for her. 

Val finally made her way back to Juliana's lips and they kissed passionately. Juliana's tongue darted between Val's lips, smooth and soft against breath warm. Their breasts pushed against one another as their breathing got harder and faster. 

Juls put one hand on Val's hip and the other on the back of her neck as she kissed deeper and suddenly flipped them over so she was on top. 

Juls pushed her hand down Val's body to her breast, rolling the nipple between finger and thumb before breaking the kiss to take it in her mouth. 

"Ah Juls ... fuck" Val moaned into the room. 

Juls gasped as she nibbled gently before moving down to her flat stomach, placing open mouthed kisses and leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

Juls placed a kiss just above her sensitive spot and Val's abdomen tensed. Her mouth landed on Val's clit. Her lips closing around it and lapping at it with her tongue. Her hands held her hips still as Val tried to buck against Juliana's face "Fuck .... Juls ..... baby" Val can't help herself. 

Juls always knew exactly what to do to make Val squirm. Val could feel an orgasm building and the heat rising as she writhe beneath Juliana.

Just as she is about to push Val over the edge, she inserts two slender fingers into her. As she did, Val felt the first wave of fire rising and spreading through her. She comes hard onto Juliana's hand as she rapidly pumps two fingers in and out while sucking on her clit.

As she rides out her orgasm, Juls slows her thrusts, and her sucking becomes gentle lapping.

Once Val's breathing got back to normal, she pulled Juls up to her gently and kissed her, tasting herself on her sweet lips. As they passionately kissed, Val turned her over so Juls was under her again.

She straddled her waist and looked down on her, beautiful dark hair splayed on the white bedding, her cheeks glowing slightly and a smile on her lips.

She leaned forward and nibbled at her neck gently, nuzzling her ear, and making her squirm, knowing that she loved it!

She brings her face down to her breast and sucks gently, teasing the very tip of her nipple. Barely touching, knowing this will drive Juliana nuts and she was right. Juls arches her back to lift her breast closer to Val. 

Her other hand gently caresses her other breast and Val can feel herself getting excited again seeing how Juls' body was reacting to her touch. Her hand travels down her body to her stomach then further. 

Val's fingers trace down to Juliana's centre and stop just above it. Her tongue worked faster on her nipple then switched to the other as she entered Juliana with two fingers.

She was so wet! She worked a third finger into the tight opening and rubbed the sensitive bunch of nerves, driving her mad. 

As she built up a rhythm Juls rocked against her hand and Val broke the suction on her breast and moved her mouth up to kiss her. Juls wrapped her fingers into Val's hair and pulled her in close, her hand now wedged tight between their rocking bodies. 

Her tounge hungry in Val's mouth as she gasps with each thrust. Val breaks the kiss, "I've missed seeing you like this" she whispered between breaths, but Juls can't speak. She bites down on Val's shoulder and holds her tighter, thrusting rampantly at Val's trapped hand.

Val can feel Juls' walls tightening and getting even wetter as she forced more pressure on her sensitive spot. She lifts her thumb to press very gently against her clit. The combination pushes her over the edge and she comes hard with the loudest moan Val has heard. 

She throws her head back allowing Val to kiss her neck as the glow rises in her skin. 

Dreamily she opens her eyes to look at Val, settling her head in to the pillow. They gaze into each others eyes expressing countless emotions without a single word. 

Juliana finally smiles at Valentina "You're amazing mi amor" she says sounding drowsy "I love you". 

The words coming from Juls fills Val's heart with so much comfort, making her beautiful blue eyes glisten. She kisses Juliana's shoulder and lays beside her stroking her jaw. "I love you too" she says as her eye lids get heavy and breath evens out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this? I know you guys have been waiting 😉😘


	26. Chapter 26

Juliana hasn't slept like this in what felt like forever. She was so warm and cosy all snuggled up under her sheets with a certain brunette holding her. She could to stay like this forever she thought, until she felt a gentle nudge.

"Juls" Valentina quietly called out into her ear. Juls stirred a little but fell back into comfortable slumber. 

"Baby, wake up" she heard that silky voice again making her groan in protest. Valentina laughed lightly against Juls' shoulder. 

"Juls ..." she called out again and this time Juliana tightened her hold on Valentina's arms that were wrapped around her. 

"Val ..." Juliana said sleepily and Valentina practically melted at the sound of her name. 

"You're so cute" Val says placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I need you to wake up baby." 

"Why? What time is it?" Juls started asking, still sleepy but now confused. 

"I need you to wake up beautiful" Val softly repeated.

Juls turned in Val's arms, eyes still closed. "Do I have to?" 

Valentina smiled sweetly at the beauty before her "Yes".

Juls slowly opened her eyes to be met with Val beaming at her, clearly fully awake which made Juliana smile lazily. 

"Hi" she said slowly coming to her senses.

"Hi" Val replied lifting her hands to stroke Juls' face. Val sits up and Juliana realises that Val has her silk robe on.

"Going somewhere hermosa?" She chuckled. 

"Yes, we are" Val pulled on Juliana's arm.

"Nooo! Let's stay here Val. It's too early" Juliana protested. 

"Oh come on, I thought you liked mornings?" 

"Not when I'm so comfortable" Juls tried to reach out and pull Val down for a hug still resisting getting up. Val pulled back and her shoulders dropped defeated. She frowned and showed her secret weapon: those puppy eyes.

"No Juls, please not the eyes" Juls pleaded covering her own eyes with her hand. 

"Pleeeease?" Val pulled her hand from her face. 

"Aargh ok.... Where are we going?" She said sat up grabbing a shirt off the floor then got up to put on some shorts. 

"Not far" Val smiles as she leans over and gives Juls a kiss on the cheek. 

She turns Juliana around and wraps her arms around Juliana's waist from behind and over her stomach, chin on her shoulder.

"This way mi amor" she whispers and as Juls turns her head to look at her, she kisses her cheek again. 

Val walks them forward still hugging her from behind, like they were one. 

She comes to the large panels of glass and Juliana is greeted with a very familiar sight. 

"You brought me here to watch the sun rise?" Juliana asked as she chuckled. "Stealing my moves hey?" 

Val threw her head back and laughed. She held Juls tighter and brought her lips to her shoulder again. 

"Juls, I don't want you ever not enjoying the sunrise because of me." Juls' hands hold Val's and she continues.

"When I think of sunrises I think of you. Because you love it so much. I don't want you to think of this as pointless" she explains referring to what Juls said in her letter. 

"I want you to know that it _does_ bring warmth, comfort, hope and peace, just like it always has. See?" She holds Juliana tighter, kisses her neck and then looks out towards the sun kissed sky.

Juliana is silent as she takes in what Val said. She takes a minute and turns around in Val's arms, her face looking sombre. She looks into Val's eyes searching for something. 

"How are you so perfect?" She thinks out loud and Val smiles. 

"It's an art baby" she winks making Juls laugh. "I'll teach you some day" she says as she brings her arms around Juls' neck. 

"How about we start now?" Juls teases sliding her hands under her silk robe that Valentina had on. Juls brings their lips together for a gentle kiss. 

"Sorry, I'm a little busy right now" Val says against her lips "maybe later".

Juliana kisses her and her hands slide out from under the robe and go to untie her belt. 

"Have I told you" her lips meet Val's again "how sexy" another kiss "you look in my clothes?" She pulled on the belt letting the robe fall loose and deepened the kiss.

Val gasped at the heat she can feel on her bare skin from Juliana's body. 

"No" she starts as her breath hitched from Juliana kissing her bare chest. She looks back at Juls breathless "I think you should show me".

Juliana pulls back and runs her fingers down Val's neck and traces them down the robe where skin meets the front of the garment. Val's heart races as she licks her lips and hooded eyes stare into lust filled brown eyes. 

Juliana leaves the robe on her but slides her hand to her hips and gently pushes her on to the recliner in the corner.

Val sits down and swallows hard just thinking about how sexy Juls is right now. 

Juliana has both hands on either side of the recliner and hovers over Val's lips while her hands trace an invisible pattern from Val's knee up to her thighs making Val shiver.

Val can't take this teasing so she brings her hand up behind Juls' neck and pulls her down so their lips find each other. Val kissed her hard, teeth grazing against Juls' lips as she slips her tongue in. 

Juliana is first to pull away, taking both hands to Val's knees and spreading them apart. She slowly kisses a path from Val's neck to her breasts and stomach, making Val bite her lip. A slow but firm kiss to her lower abdomen sends a pool of wetness to her core and she let's out a beautiful moan. 

Juls, happy with the reaction, moves her lips to Val's knee and kisses a path up her thigh towards where Val wants her the most right now. 

"Fuck .... don't tease me baby please" she begs feeling so wet and in need of release.

Juliana reaches her glistening upper thigh and let's out a moan at the sweet taste of Val's slickness. Juls pulls her head up and runs a finger up Val's wet centre. 

Val grabs the arm rests and takes her bottom lip between her teeth, head falling back, trying to resist arching her back. 

Juls lowers her head again and her senses are on fire. The vision of Valentina above her was enough to make her come but her sweet scent and taste was quickly driving her to the edge.

Juls' tongue was on her and Val felt warm and wet, her clit aching to be touched. Juls licks her folds and sucks on her clit. Val can't help but arch her back this time and pushes into Juliana's mouth, making them both moan. 

"Baby ... you feel so good. Please ... don't stop" Val says in between pants and moans. Val let's herself revel in the pleasure Juliana is giving her.

Juliana repeats and Val releases the armrest and her hands gets lost in Juliana's silky hair. 

Juliana slides her hand between Val's legs and pushes two fingers inside. Val feels so perfect around Juls' fingers as her centre pushes down onto them. Juliana curves her fingers up and Val gets louder. 

"Yes .... oh yes Juls .... right there baby" she gets out breathlessly and Juls could tell she was close. Juliana gives her what she wants. She's like ecstasy for Juliana, her sweet voice moaning her name makes Juliana feel like she's about to come undone herself.

Juliana picks up her pace and she comes hard for Juls. She helps her ride it out and slows her thrusts before sliding her fingers out. 

As Valentina returns to Juls from her orgasmic haze, she begins to blush. "Juls, baby, that was incredible." She says as she pulls Juliana to straddle her on the recliner and they kiss slowly. 

Juls parts and leans back on Val's lap "let's go back to bed mi amor".

Once they're back under the warmth of sheets, they snuggle into each other. Both on their sides facing one another, arms and legs intertwined looking into each others eyes. 

They kiss slowly, sharing these precious moments that they both missed for so long. 

Val breaks the kiss first, pulls away slowly and gives Juls an eskimo kiss. Juliana chuckles when it tickles her nose. 

"Thank you" Val says quietly looking into eyes that she can see her future in. 

"For what?" Juliana asks taking Val's hand into her own and kissing her knuckles. 

"For coming back to me".

"I was always going to come back Val. Just took a little longer than I thought" Juliana gave Val a pec on the lips. 

"Juls .... " Val started playing with Juls' fingers "you would tell me if I need to do anything to help you recover right? I don't want you to run away again. I don't think I could take it" her eyes filling with concern and emotion. 

Juliana propped herself up onto her elbow so she was now looking down at Val.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." She kisses her gently. "And you're already doing it ... helping me recover I mean. Just be you Val, that's all I need and want. But if there's anything you need to know, I'll tell you." she says looking at their intertwined fingers and then back to ocean eyes. "I love you" 

Val reached up to take Juliana's lips in hers "I love it when you say that". 

Juls cupped Val's face placing a kiss on the corner of her lips and whispered against it "Well from now on you're going to hear it every single day. I love you".

"I love you too" Valentina smiled finally feeling like she can breathe again.

From now on, Juliana and Valentina together would get through anything that was thrown at them ...... one way or another. 

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Your comments have been awesome! 
> 
> Don't worry this is not the end for these 2. I'm planning on writing a continuation which will be more about the cutesy stuff they get up to in their happy ever after. So watch out for that. 
> 
> Not sure if there will be daily updates like this one but I'll try.
> 
> Until next time .... xxx


End file.
